Love Story
by Erin Danielle
Summary: Alice is human, Jasper is not. Jasper has chosen the vegetarian lifestyle, but has no family to back him up, instead he lives with two vampires he hates. What happens when Alice comes into his life, making him love again? R&R, rated M for later chapters
1. Chemistry and Football Games

Chapter 1

Alice walked away from her two sisters, towards the bland high school. It was the same as always. Grey skies and wind added to the annoyance of that day. The day that began as usual. She woke up to Bella yelling at Rosalie to get out of the bathroom. You think that after Bella's sixteen years she would have learned that not even a fire could get Rosalie out of the bathroom in under an hour and a half. Alice never understood why her older sister took so long to get ready, she was naturally stunning. Bright hazel eyes, perfect blonde hair, a flawless face and a model's body. To top it off Rosalie was well aware of her beauty and had no problem showing off.

That was something, her boyfriend, Emmett, of a year, admired. He loved how she could be confident but not arrogant. Emmett and Rosalie had been close since the start of high school, it was almost cliche how the high school beauty and the football star were friends. It became even more cliche when Rosalie was a junior and started dating the football star. They were named homecoming king and queen and decided to milk it for all it was worth, which ended in them deciding to go out.

It was that same homecoming that the fifteen year old, freshmen, Bella met her Edward. Bella, unlike her oldest sister, didn't realize her beauty. She had rich chocolate brown eyes, that matched perfectly her cappuccino brown hair. Her skin wasn't as fair colored as Rosalie's, but was still flawless. And it was this insecurity that made Bella not want to go to the homecoming formal. Rosalie refused to have another sister that chose to sit home during the formal and decided to turn to Emmett for help. The promise of a date turned Bella's attitude around about the dance.

Now the fact that Emmett and Edward were both on the football team and best friends added to Alice's sudden feeling of abandonment by her little sister. Ever since they could remember Alice and Bella had always been close, agreeing on boys and fashion and everything else. But now that Bella was dating Edward her relationship with Alice changed. Bella started hanging out with Rosalie, trading in her tomboy style for a more feminine look. And suddenly Alice was a fifth wheel, her sisters always with their boyfriends of almost a year.

Alice had slowly gotten use to being the odd sister out over the year, retreating into books and music on weekend nights. She was beautiful like her two sisters, with her own style that made her look like a pixie. Short brown hair, and hazel eyes, with a pale complexion and a tiny body. She was on the shorter side, but it never bothered her. While she was attracted to guys, she never saw the importance in having one in her life. That was one thing that the three sisters had in common. They never needed a man in their life. That hadn't changed. But the sudden men in Bella and Rosalie's life caused a strain between the sisters.

Alice didn't hate Emmett and Edward. In fact she thought that the two were perfect for her sisters. They knew how to treat them, never acting like they owned the girl's, but rather that they were always lucky to have them. The two were nice to Alice, they had always been nice to her. Even when Emmett and Rosalie had just been friend, Emmett always remembered and gave Alice a card on her birthday. Something that Edward quickly jumped in on when Bella became apart of his life.

No, the two men became a habit in her life. Like clockwork the two would show up, in Emmett's jeep or in Edward's Volvo, to take the three girl's to school. Every Saturday the two would come over to hang out with the sister's parents before taking their rightful girlfriends out on their own. Sunday was sports day. They would come over and everyone would gather in the large living room to watch the football game.

After less than six months Alice began to think of Emmett and Edward as her brothers, something that Bella and Rosalie gratefully appreciated. Though Bella and Rosalie had their loves, they always made time for just their sister. Every other Saturday night was set aside for sister time. Most of the time that included a movie, pizza, popcorn, manicures, pedicures and facials. It was Alice's favorite time. Also, it was their parents favorite time. While the girl's took over the living room, the parents would go out for alone time.

Alice's parents, Esme and Carlisle, were the perfect example of marital bliss. They had been together since college, and got married after they graduated. Esme worked as a pre-school teacher while Carlisle went to medical school. Rosalie came along when Esme was twenty five, and at that point it was decided that Esme was going to be a stay at home mom. Carlisle came from old money, so Esme never actually had to work. Once Bella got into middle school it was decided that Esme was going to go back to work, and actually started her own day care center.

Alice had decided has a child that she was going to follow in her father's foot steps. About that same time Rosalie decided she was going to do something with music. She had an amazing voice, and was an expert at piano, violin and flute. Bella still didn't know what she was going to do with her life, but no one minded.

Alice walked into her high school and felt her stomach drop. Everywhere there were banners advertising homecoming events and deals on formal tickets. Two weeks and counting. Alice hated this time for two different reason's, Rosalie constantly bugging Alice to go to the formal, promising her a date and a good time, and then the fact that she wanted to go to the formal but wanted to be asked to it.

Alice groaned and walked off to her first class, American Literature. She had only taken that class because she needed a Literature class, and it was the only one left that would let her also take AP chemistry. English was not her favorite subject, but the class became a little more tolerable when a new student arrived, Jasper Whitlock. The only open seat was next to her. He didn't talk much, only when called on, and from that Alice detected a southern drawl in his voice. He had honey colored eyes and slightly curly blonde hair that hung in his eyes. His face was pale and never seemed to hold any emotion. He seemed to be hiding something, something darker than normal. And that something is what made Alice interested.

Alice went through the motions of the day, not actually looking forward to anything but her last class, AP chemistry. She loved science, which helped with her dream of being a doctor. The class was made all more exciting by her lab partner, Jasper. It was odd that in the two classes they had together they sat next to each other. Alice didn't mind.

She would never admit her crush to her sisters, because she knew what they would do with that information. While she loved her sisters dearly, she knew that as soon as they heard she liked a guy, they would find said guy and try to set her up. It had happened many times before, but in those times she never really cared when they said they didn't like her. But something was different about her feelings for Jasper, something that made the idea of him not reciprocating her feeling tear at her heart.

This day Jasper acted oddly in the science class, angling himself so his back was towards Alice, sitting as far away from her as he could without sitting in the aisle. As soon as the bell rang he was gone, leaving his chemistry book on the table.

Alice stared at the book, slightly upset by how Jasper had acted towards her. But her conscious gnawed at her. The first chapter test was Monday, and it was worth a decent amount of their grade. She couldn't just leave without attempting to return the book. She sighed and grabbed the book, quickly following the boy.

She waited for him to stop at his locker, not wanting to yell in the already loud hallway, but he never did stop. Instead he went down the stairs and straight to the back of the school. Alice sped up, trying to reach the boy, but eventually he got to the back door and exited out into the teachers parking lot. Alice quickly followed, but was shocked when she stepped outside and Jasper was already half way up the hill to the forest that surrounded the back of the school.

"Jasper." Alice shouted, starting up the hill. The boy stopped, but didn't turn around. He straightened his shoulders and turned around, looking as if the girl was a constant annoyance to him.

"Yes?" He said after taking a deep breath. Alice stopped in front of the boy and gulped. His butterscotch eyes were locked on her hazel ones, and she finally noticed that his eye color had changed from the day before.

"Um, you left this. I thought you might need it, seeing as how we have that chapter test Monday." Alice smiled, holding out his textbook.

"Oh, thank you." Jasper said, taking the book from the girl. He turned away, walking back up the hill

"Did I offend you or something?" Alice asked.

Jasper turned back around, watching the girl. "Excuse me." His voice flowed over Alice like honey, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"You just, in chem, were acting like I had done something to repulse you." Alice stumbled over her words, his eyes causing her heart to pound.

"Oh, I'm sorry, stress from another class was getting to me, I didn't mean to act so rude to you." Jasper smiled. Alice's heart jumped.

"Oh, ok, I just wanted to make sure I didn't do anything. I don't like offending people." She babbled, the boy making her nervous. "Are you coming to the football game tonight?" Jasper smiled and took a few steps back towards the girl.

"Are you going?" The breath caught in Alice's throat.

"Yeah, I always go to the home games." Alice tried to keep herself under control.

"Then I just might have to come." Alice felt her heart skip a beat as a smirk covered his lips. "I'll see you tonight."

"Alice!" Alice spun around, hearing her younger sister calling. She waved and turned back around, confused by Jasper's sudden disappearance. She swallowed before turning towards the school, running to her sister.

Alice was distracted for the rest of the day. As soon as she got home she rushed to her room, turning on her music before storming over to her closet. Her heart was still pounding, she had no idea what she was going to do. She wanted to ask Rosalie for help, but she also felt she was jumping the gun.

She was silent through dinner, chatting off and on with her family. After the meal Rosalie and Bella rushed to get ready for the football game. They always dressed the same to the games, jeans with their boyfriend's extra jersey over a long sleeve shirt. They smeared the school's colors in a line under their eyes, white under one eye, red under the other.

Alice wasn't as into the game but dressed up to support her sisters. She wore jeans with a sweatshirt she had made. The sweatshirt was a black pull-over hoodie, on the back were red iron on numbers matching Emmett and Edward's numbers. on the front she had written in puffy paint E and E's cheering squad. She felt like a dork but her sisters had matching sweatshirts, even their parents had matching sweatshirts, they just never worn them. Alice tied her hair back in small pig tails, tying red and white ribbons in her hair. She joined her sisters, giggling as they walked down the stairs.

"Ready?" Esme smiled, her brown hair flowing from under the black cap, E and E written on the front. While the parents thought the sweatshirts were a little much, they decided they should show some support.

"Ready." Rosalie grinned.

The family piled into Carlisle's car. Excitement filled the car as Rosalie and Bella chatted with their parents. Alice just sat back, watching the scenery travel by. She thought back to how Jasper had acted in class and then to how he was on the hill. It was almost as if he had been two different people.

They arrived at the school early, rushing in to get seats front row center. Carlisle and Esme followed, smiling at their daughters as they walked hand in hand. Alice followed, looking around for the blonde haired boy. She gave up after awhile, walking into the stands to find her family. She sat down next to her mom with a sigh.

"What's wrong, honey?" Esme asked, tucking a clump of Alice's hair behind her ear.

"Just was hoping to run into someone." Alice whispered.

"Someone of the male sort?" Esme smiled. Alice could never keep anything from her mother.

"Yeah, he's my lab partner." Alice blushed.

"Well, not everyone gets here as early as us." Esme winked.

"Yeah, but then again, we are a little odd." Alice leaned forward, eyeing her sisters.

"You know you have just as much fun as we do." Bella giggled. Alice retorted by sticking out her tongue.

"I'm going to go get hot chocolate." Alice sighed.

"Get me one!" Bella shouted.

"Me too." Rosalie smiled. Alice smiled and shook her head, walking towards the concession stands.

"Three hot chocolates, please." Alice smiled at the mom working at the stand. The mom nodded and turned to a machine.

"Three seventy-five." The mother smiled, setting down the three coffee cups.

"Stay warm." Alice was confused when someone laid a five dollar bill down in front of her. She looked to her side and smiled at Jasper.

"You didn't have to do that." Alice whispered, watching Jasper grab two of the cups. Alice grabbed the third and walked with the boy.

"Your welcome." Jasper teased.

"Thank you." Alice blushed.

"You thirsty or something?" Jasper asked, following the girl into the stands.

"Two sisters." Alice smiled, nodding towards her family.

"Ah." Jasper nodded.

"Hello." Rosalie smiled as Jasper handed her the hot cup. Bella smiled and thanked the boy as she received her cup.

"Jasper these are my sisters Rosalie and Bella, and my parents." Alice smiled, taking a seat by her older sister. Jasper smiled at the family, taking a seat next to the girl. Alice tried not to blush, but couldn't stop herself, she was expecting the boy to just walk off.

"You look cute." Jasper whispered, smiling at the girl.

"Thanks." Alice whispered.

"You always so gun ho about school sports?" Jasper smirked, watching the girl.

"Not always. We've always been a big football family, but Bella is dating the starting kicker, and Rosalie is dating the starting quarterback. So, we have to come support them." Alice explained.

"Hence the E and E?" Jasper nodded down at the sweatshirt.

"Yep, Emmett and Edward." Alice laughed to herself.

"So, you have a kicker and a quarter back, that leaves you the runner back." Alice started to laugh, Rosalie snickering next to her.

"You mean the running back?" Alice smiled.

"Oh, yes." Jasper looked away.

"And no, Rosalie tried, but he was a jerk." Alice whispered.

"I'm sorry, this is my first football game." Jasper whispered.

"Really?" Rosalie butted in. Alice kicked the girl in the shin. "Sorry." Rosalie muttered.

"So, what made you come then?" Alice asked, holding the cup close to her face.

"My really pretty lab partner asked rather nicely if I was, I thought it would be a good idea to see her outside of class." Jasper nudged the girl's shoulder with his own.

"So, where are you from?" Alice asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm a military brat. I was born in Texas, but I've lived in Alabama, Louisiana, California, Washington, New York, Colorado, Indiana, Florida, South Carolina, Delaware, and most recently Washington D.C." Jasper rattled off the states, watching the mascot dance around as the band warmed up.

"Wow." Alice whispered.

"Yeah, I've been around." Jasper sighed.

"Do you like moving?" Alice asked.

"I don't mind it, but it'd be nice to be in one place for awhile." Jasper sighed. "Have you lived here all your life?"

"Yep. I like it here." Alice smiled.

"Even though it's cold?"

"I love snow." Alice blushed.

"Ever been to a beach?" The two laughed.

The announcer blared to life, introducing the opposing team, to the less than fifty people scattered in the away team's stand. The team ran out onto the field, cheering as they rushed to their side. Alice frowned, wondering if their team looked as sad at their away games. The announcer seemed to gain even more enthusiasm as he started to introduce the starting line. Everyone in the home stands stood, cheering and yelling as the team ran out. Alice could swear that Rosalie and Bella were the loudest out of everyone, but it could also be that they were just next to her.

Jasper stood next to the girl, not yelling or cheering, just standing with his hands in his pockets. He kept looking over at Alice, watching as she jumped up and down, her happiness washing over him. So, he wasted a night at a stupid football game, it's not like he didn't have an infinite amount of nights left.

They sat down as three players from each team met a referee in the center of the field. Alice looked over, giggling at the confused look on Jasper's face.

"It's just the coin toss, to see who kicks off first." Alice explained. Jasper nodded.

The game continued on for an hour. Jasper stayed next to the girl, not caring about the game, but enjoying the time next to the girl. He enjoyed half time the most. Alice decided to walk around, Jasper happily joining her. They ended up walking back towards the vast amount of soccer and practice football fields.

"So, how come you act like you're in pain whenever we're in lit class?" Jasper asked, slipping off his jacket and draping it over the girl's shoulders. She obviously didn't check the weather.

"I just can't get into revolutionary or civil war stories." Alice shrugged.

"Really? I love those time periods." Jasper smirked. "Well, I can't seem to grasp chemistry." Jasper lied.

"Hmm, we could possibly help each other." Alice smiled, trying hard to flirt.

"I might not be able to concentrate with you around." Jasper whispered into the girl's ear, tucking back a clump of her hair.

"Jasper."

"Call me Jazz." Jasper smiled. "I need to go take care of something, but I heard that there is an amazing exhibit at the science museum. Maybe I could take you tomorrow?"

Alice quickly inhaled, not fulling believing her ears. "Um, sure." She smiled.

"Pick you up at noon?" Jasper touched the girl's cheek.

"That'd work." Alice stumbled. "Um I live off of Oak, just take it to Olivet, we're down at the end."

"I'll see you then, pixie." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, before disappearing when she closed her eyes.

Alice drifted back to the football game, smiling as her sisters watched her sit down. She blushed and looked down at her shoes, not being able to stop smiling.


	2. First Dates and Good Night Dances

Chapter 2

Alice woke up the next morning, the sun streaming in through the tall windows of her room. She had no idea what woke her up until she noticed the two girls who invaded her room. Rosalie stood in front of Alice's closet, taking out an item of clothing before putting it back and shaking her head. Bella sat in front of Alice's vanity laying out different things of make-up.

"What time is it?" Alice groaned, pulling her bed sheets over her head, turning onto her side.

"It's time for you to get up and go shower." Rosalie called, plucking an olive colored sweater out of the closet, before putting it back.

"Number." Alice groaned.

"It's nine in the morning." Bella said, pulling the sheets off of Alice.

"I have thirty minutes before my alarm goes off." Alice stated, rolling onto her stomach.

"Get up. We need to make you look good before the guys get here." Rosalie scoffed.

"Pretty sure they don't give a crap what I look like." Alice rolled back over, succumbing to her sisters will, and sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We want to get you ready for your date before they get here." Bella smiled, sitting next to her sister on the bed.

"I never told you I had a date." Alice mumbled.

"Yeah but how he was looking at you last night, he was going to. We assumed he asked you during half time." Rosalie turned and smiled at the girl.

"You two are weird." Alice muttered, getting out of bed.

"But it's true, isn't it? He asked you out." Bella smiled.

"He's picking me up at noon." Alice blushed, before walking into her bathroom. She stripped out of her pajama's and slipped into the shower.

"So what is he like?" Bella asked, perching herself on the side of the counter.

"Can a girl get some privacy?" Alice yelled. But she could understand why her sisters were so nosey.

She hadn't gone out on a date in over two years. She entered high school after breaking up with her middle school crush. Rosalie and Emmett were going as friends to first school dance of the year. Rosalie had talked Alice into going to the dance with one of Emmett's football buddies, James, and at first it was great. Alice enjoyed being with James, and got really excited when he asked her out for the following friday.

Rosalie helped the girl get ready, letting her borrow some clothes and make up. Bella looked on, excited for her older sister. That was the first time Rosalie admitted she had a thing for Emmett, but leave it to her to stay stuck in the old fashion way, she wouldn't even think about telling him first or even asking him out. Even when it came to the Sadie Hawkins dance, Emmett was the one who brought up the idea of them going together as friends.

Alice refused to go to any dance after her date with James, but no one could really blame her. James had been nice in the beginning, taking her out to dinner and then a movie. He acted like a gentlemen, never even asking her to pay, opening doors for her and pulling out her chair at dinner. Alice thought everything was going perfectly, until afterwards.

She was confused when he took her to the bluffs after the movie. She had been there hiking with her family many of times, but it was an hour before her curfew and she wasn't wearing the best shoes to hike in. She felt like an idiot when he started to kiss her. She was having fun until his hands began to wander up her leg. She told him no and to stop but he refused, saying she owed him. He had grabbed her hair and held her back as he ripped her shirt. She pushed him away and scrambled for the door, when he slapped her hard, causing her to hit the dashboard. He ripped at her skirt and that was when Alice was suddenly thankful her dad made her sisters and her take Tae Kwon Do lessons as a kid. She was able to kick James away and escape the car.

She ran into a near by forest, pulling out her cell phone. She called her older sister crying, telling her where she was. James had sped away, yelling out that she was a bitch. Alice stayed in the forest until she saw the family BMW pull up. Alice rushed into the car, quickly being engulfed by her sister's arm.

That was the only time when the sisters came home to angry parents. Rosalie was only fifteen and still only had her learners permit. The parents had been out to a movie and were upset to come home to only their youngest daughter, their other car missing.

That anger had disappeared as soon as they saw Alice and her rapidly blacking eye. Esme engulfed her middle daughter in a hug, holding her tightly as the girl began to cry into her shirt. Alice had slept with her older sister that night, feeling a little better after a good nights sleep. That day was when Alice decide to cut her hair short.

The following Monday Emmett saw Alice's black eye at lunch, causing Rosalie to explain the horrid situation. Emmett then proceeded to corner James in the locker room, giving him a black eye, "in hopes of teaching the prick a lesson" as Emmett explained. Alice never condoned violence, but she was very thankful to Rosalie's future boyfriend.

After that night she thought she wouldn't date until college, and never had issues turning down dates. But something about the way Jasper acted, how he looked at her that just put her at peace. She was just hoping things didn't end up where the last one had.

She slipped out of the shower, frowning as soon as she saw Rosalie sitting on a stool in front of the bathroom mirror. Rosalie smiled and jumped up, patting the stool.

"My god, Rose." Alice whispered, taking a seat in front of her sister.

"I sent Bella away, I wanted to chat." Rosalie sighed, towel drying her sister's hair. "I need to know you'll be safe." She whispered.

"How am I suppose to know that?" Alice whispered.

"I don't know, I'm just scared." Rosalie stared into the mirror, her self-confidence fading as fear filled her eyes.

"Rose."

"It was my fault. I should have just let you be." Rosalie whispered, plugging in her hair-drier.

"Rose, it wasn't your fault." Alice whispered. "It was that asshole's."

"If he would have." Rosalie gulped, brushing out the wet hair as she dried it.

"He didn't, Rose, I got away." Alice smiled at her sister. "And Jasper is different. He's not normal. I don't know it's just how he looks at me. It's like he knows exactly how I feel. He said I was beautiful." Alice blushed. "And you know what mom says."

"If he says you're hot he's looking at your body, if he says you're pretty he's looking at your face, and if he says you're beautiful he's looking at your soul." Rosalie recited. "Where is he taking you?"

"The science museum." Alice smiled. "The new medical exhibit."

"Weren't we just there for the opening?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, so. I'm glad it's not dinner and a movie though. That's so boring." Alice rolled her eyes. "Besides, it's different, like me." Alice smiled.

"You are quite the odd child." Rosalie nodded, starting to straighten the dry hair. "It's getting long."

"Yeah, I know." Alice whispered, touching her hair. "I'm thinking of letting it grow out."

"Really?" Rosalie smiled.

"Yeah, I think it's time to move on." Alice huffed, watching her sister through the mirror.

"I think that's a great idea." Rosalie whispered, finishing the hair. "Straight or do you want to flip it out like normal."

"Lets be different." Alice smiled.

Rosalie finished her sister's hair and then herded her into the bedroom, sitting her down on the bed. Bella had come back, her head going back and forth between two outfits. Rosalie walked over and grabbed different pieces from each outfit. Alice ended up in dark purple three quarter length v-neck shirt, with a forest green tank top under it. She wore a dark colored jean mini skirt with brown leggings, the leggings ended with a band of brown lace around her mid-calf. They were paired with black flats with a tiny heart print. It was finished off with Rosalie's light brown leather purse and Bella's long black scarf.

"So, do we want to go with a more natural make-up palette, then?" Bella asked, holding up a make-up sponge and aerosol container.

"Natural." Rosalie smiled. "He seemed to like her without make-up last night." Alice blushed, looking down.

Bella hummed as she did the make-up, seeming way too cheerful for almost ten on a Saturday morning. She finished, smiling as she smeared gloss onto Alice's lips. "You look perfect!" Bella cheered.

"Come on, the guys are here." Rosalie giggled, hearing the doorbell ring.

"I'll be right down." Alice whispered.

"You ok?" Rosalie whispered. Bella stopped at the door watching her sisters.

"Yeah, don't worry so much." Alice smiled. Rosalie nodded before walking out of the room, dragging Bella behind her.

Alice walked over to her desk, undoing the tape holding a key to the bottom if her desk. She walked to her closet, pulling out a safe. She slipped in the key, opening the box. She pulled out a diary flipping through it's pages, remembering what she went through. Pictures were taped to pages, her hair in clumps on the floor from the haircut, her black eye, the small bruises on her arms. She had filled a notebook with her thoughts and the story of her night.

The back cover had drops of blood on it. She remembered that night, winter vacation. She had been so depressed that nothing seemed to work. It was before the sister nights, the family time. After the first cut she started to scream. Blood was spurting out, she had nicked an artery. She suddenly felt her emotions slam into her as she watched herself bleed. She didn't want to die, she just wanted to feel something.

She was glad that her mother and sisters were out for the weekend. Her father had rushed to her quickly, tying a tourniquet around her arm, slowing the blood. He had called in many favors to get her out of the seventy-two hour hold, to change her chart to say it had been accidental. That day confirmed what she had been saying since she was a kid. She wanted to be like him.

It still remained a secret between the father and middle child. They had told Esme, Rosalie, and Bella that Alice had dropped a glass in the kitchen, then slipped and fell on it when she went to clean it up.

Alice gulped, looking at the small scar that stained her wrist. She slipped the notebook back into the safe, locking it and shoving it back into her closet. She walked back to her desk and redid the tape, securing the key in place. She picked up the charm bracelet her father had given her that Christmas. The only charm was an angel, her guardian angel. She always wore it.

Alice took a deep breath and left her room, walking down to meet her family. She smiled at everyone as she grabbed a bowl from a cupboard. She walked over to their pantry and frowned.

"Who has the fruit loops?" Alice pouted.

"Sorry." Bella whispered. "I finished them earlier."

"Lame." Alice groaned, grabbing honey nut cheerios and shutting the pantry. She poured herself a bowl before going to get the milk. "So, what are you all doing today?" Alice put the milk away before taking a seat on a stool, taking a bite of her cereal.

"There is a classic movie marathon going on in uptown." Edward smiled, slipping an arm around Bella's waist, kissing her cheek.

"There is a street fair on Nicolette." Rosalie winked at Emmett.

"Morning all." Esme smiled, walking in from the back yard, Carlisle behind her.

"Hey, mom, dad." Rosalie smiled. "Have a good run?"

"Oh, yes, it's beautiful out." Carlisle smiled, grabbing two bottles of water out of the fridge, handing one to his wife.

"We're going to go get cleaned up." Esme smiled.

"Want an omelette?" Edward asked.

"That would be amazing." Esme said, before rushing upstairs, Carlisle following.

Edward kissed the top of Bella's head before walking over to the fridge and fishing out whatever he could find. He pulled down a pan, turning on the stove.

"You know your girlfriend's parents like you when they prefer your food over their own." Alice mocked as Edward cracked a few eggs into a bowl.

"So are you going to tell us about Jasper, or do we have to wait to hear about it from your sisters?" Emmett sighed, eyeing Alice.

"Oh God, give me a break." Alice whined. "He's my lab partner, and we never really talked until yesterday. He left his textbook in class and I went to give it back to him. I asked him if he was coming to the game. He came, we talked, he asked me out. That's it."

"Want me to talk to him?" Emmett smirked.

"No, I think he's different." Alice whispered, swirling her spoon around in the bowl of left-over milk.

"Different?" Edward scoffed.

"He is." Alice sighed. "He's quiet, smart. I don't know." Alice looked up, finding four pairs of eyes staring at her. "What?"

"Alice, we just care about you." Edward whispered.

"I can't stay in my room and hide away forever. I'm going to have to date sooner or later." Alice shook her head, taking her bowl to the sink and rinsing it out before putting it into the dishwasher.

"We just want you to be careful. We don't know him." Rosalie whispered.

"Well you thought you knew James, that didn't fucking work did it." Alice slammed the dishwasher door shut, spinning around and staring at her older sister. Rosalie flinched, looking down. "Excuse me." Alice sighed, rushing back up to her room.

It had been almost an hour before Alice walked back down to the living room. Rosalie rushed to the girl, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't your fault, no one saw it coming." Alice whispered, hugging her sister.

"We should have been more trusting of you. We just get over protective." Rosalie continued hugging the smaller girl.

"I know I'm just trying not to freak out myself. I'm nervous enough." Alice stepped back.

"He seemed nice." Rosalie tried. "I love you, Al."

"Love you too, Rose." Alice smiled. Both girls stared at each other when they heard the doorbell ring. "What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty." Carlisle said, standing up.

Alice took a deep breath as she turned, walking slowly to the door. She let out a shaky breath as she opened the front door, gasping at the boy in front of her. He was breathtaking. Crimson red polo shirt under a brown leather jacket, with dark washed jeans. His eyes were back to a bright honey color, matched beautifully by his wavy blonde hair. Alice felt her heart skip a beat as he smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful. You look radiant." Jasper took a step into the house, holding out a bouquet of daisies.

"You shouldn't have." Alice blushed, taking the flowers and smelling them. "Daisies are my favorite."

"They reminded me of you." Alice continued smelling the flowers, looking up at the boy through her lashes. "Cheerful."

"Thank you." Alice whispered. "You're early."

"Well, it's always proper to meet the family before the first date. And I didn't really get to meet them last night." Alice's smile brightened.

"It's always good to be proper." Alice laughed, turning and walking to the living room.

"Hello, Jasper." Carlisle smiled, holding out his hand to the boy.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen." Jasper smiled, shaking the man's hand.

"Please, call me Carlisle." The father smiled.

"Is mom in the kitchen?" Alice asked softly. Carlisle nodded. "Do you want anything to drink?" Alice smiled up at the blonde.

"No, thank you." Jasper smiled.

"Ok. I'll be right back." Alice touched the boy's arm before turning and walking into the kitchen.

"Well, well, pretty flowers." Esme commented, smiling at her daughter.

"He said they reminded him of me, said they were cheerful." Alice blushed, setting down the flowers before grabbing a vase. "He came over early because he wanted to properly meet everyone." Alice couldn't stop smiling as she was filling the vase with water.

"Well, so far he sounds good." Esme touched the girl's back, kissing her forehead. "I'll just go introduce myself."

Alice watched her mother leave, hearing laughter erupt from the living room. She bit her bottom lip as she unwrapped the daisies, slipping them into the vase. "So far, so good." Alice whispered, before bringing the vase into the living room, setting it down on the coffee table. "I hope laughing is a good sign." Alice smiled, taking a seat next to Jasper.

"Very good." Carlisle smiled.

"So, Jasper, what do your parents do?" Esme smiled.

"Um, they are both in Iraq right now. My dad is working with civilians to help get them self reliant, and my mom is helping to protect the capitol. I'm living with my cousins right now." Jasper hated lying, even though he was good at it.

"Wow" Carlisle whispered.

"We're a very military family, can actually trace our military activity back to the revolutionary war." Jasper sighed.

"What do you want to do?" Esme smiled.

"Not fully sure, I have one more year after this one until I graduate. I'm thinking of going into psychiatry." Jasper smiled.

"Not another doctor." Bella groaned. Jasper looked at Alice, brow furrowing.

"I'm planning on being a doctor, like my dad." Alice blushed.

"What type of doctor are you?" Jasper asked.

"Infectious Diseases." Carlisle nodded.

"Wow." Jasper whispered. "That must be a difficult specialty."

"It has it's days. Not exactly busy though." Carlisle shrugged.

"We should let you two go. But Jasper, feel free to stop by tomorrow, we have a tradition, we get together and watch football. Emmett and Edward are joining us." Esme smiled.

"Thank you, I'll see how much homework I have." Jasper smiled, standing. "Shall we be going?" He smiled at Alice, holding out his hand.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Alice smiled at her parents before taking Jasper's hand.

"Ladies first." Jasper smiled, opening the door for the girl.

"Thanks." Alice nodded, walking out of the house, Jasper behind her.

"How was the game?" Jasper asked, opening the passenger door, for the girl, on his dark blue Porsche.

"Good, we won. Rosalie and Bella went to the after party, I went home." Alice smiled. She stopped before she slipped into the car, looking up at the boy.

"I won't hurt you." Jasper whispered, touching the girl's cheek.

Alice nodded before slipping into the car. She watched the boy as he walked around the car, slipping into the seat next to her. He smiled at her, turning on the car.

"You're so different." Alice whispered.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked, taking a deep breath.

"You're just so proper." Alice blushed. "I'm not use to it."

Jasper felt anxiety wash over him. "Who hurt you?" Jasper whispered, calming himself before sending the emotion throughout his car, letting it wash over Alice.

"Just a guy when I was a freshmen. We went out on a date and I ended up having to call Rosalie for a ride home." Alice whispered, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"I don't understand men who hurt women in any way." Jasper shook his head as he drove.

"He said I owed him for dinner and the movie. I got a black eye." Alice felt oddly calm as she told the story.

"Men like that deserve to." Jasper caught himself. "Sorry, I sometimes don't know when to stop."

"You're sweet." Alice blushed.

"Alice, can I ask you something odd?" Jasper took a shaky breath, gripping the stirring wheel tighter.

While Jasper didn't live with any family, he did live with two men of his kind, but he only lived with them to keep speculation down. He rather detested the men. Ethan and Tristan flaunted their money, running a night club in downtown, called club AB. They used it as a blood bank, choosing a special man or woman each night to feed on. Ethan could read minds and Tristan had the power to influence human decisions.

Tristan had tried going vegetarian, eating only animals, a century before, but gave it up after a decade. During that decade he had tried dating a human boy. They went out for a week, Tristan falling in love quickly. He confessed his love for the boy, then continued to tell him what he truly was. The human had ran scared, threatening to out him. That was the first human he had killed in that decade, and he couldn't go back.

He had met Ethan afterwards, quickly becoming infatuated with the dominate male. They had been together since. Jasper had met them in Texas, and was quickly disgusted by the way they hunted. While he had killed humans before, he at least had the decency to stay away from women and children; but they seemed to target them. Jasper had made a lot of contacts over his long life, but hated the fact that the male couple were his only contacts in the area.

Ethan had threatened Jasper the night before, saying that a relationship with a human could never work out, and how if she found out it'd end all of their lives. Ethan and Tristan both knew Jasper would never hurt a girl, let alone Alice, and they knew he wouldn't even let them take care of her if it didn't work out.

Jasper was sickened by this thought, to the point he almost called her a dozen different times to cancel. But he couldn't, he wanted her badly. Her scent was the main reason he kept going back to school, her smile and giggle causing a warmth to spread through his body. He hated how he acted sometimes, making it look like he didn't want to be around her. But some days his desires were harder to fight off than others.

When she finally confronted him the day before, he felt the fear and desire she had towards him. Fear of rejection, desire to be near him. He couldn't stop himself from giving in. But he still was afraid of her reaction.

"You can ask me anything." Alice smiled brightly. "As long as you promise not to get mad at my answers." Jasper smiled.

"How do you feel about dating liars?" Jasper gulped.

"I hate them." Alice rolled her eyes. "If a person can't trust me with the truth, then why should I trust them with my heart."

"Can you keep a secret?" Jasper whispered, pulling off into the parking lot of a large state park. He turned off his car and felt Alice start worrying.

"Yeah, why?" Alice's voice began to tremble.

"I just want to talk." Jasper tried calming the girl. "Do you want to walk and talk?" Alice nodded, scrambling out of the car. "I don't want to hurt you, Alice." Jasper touched the girl's hand as he walked up to her.

"What's your secret, Jasper?" Alice whispered, crossing her arms.

"I can't explain, I need to show you. Can you trust me?" Jasper whispered. Alice nodded, walking towards a trail, Jasper falling in step next to her.

"Can you just show me already? I won't judge." Alice's compassion and fear mixed with confusion, dancing with Jasper's apprehension, over the man's skin.

"Ok." Jasper took a deep breath. "Grab me a rock." He pointed at a scattering of rocks by a tree. "Heaviest you can." Alice gave the boy a confused look before doing as he asked. She walked back, setting the rock in the middle of Jasper's out stretched hand. Jasper shut his fist with ease, opening it back up to reveal a thin line of powder.

"What the hell?" Alice gasped, stepping back.

Jasper walked over to a tree as wide as he was, punching it. He stepped away, showing the girl the large dent going half way through the tree.

"This can't be real." Alice whispered, rushing over and touching the tree. "What's going on?"

"Throw this." Jasper held up another rock. Alice threw the rock, eyeing Jasper from the corner of her eye. Jasper was gone with a blink, then back, holding up the rock.

"How?" Alice whispered.

"See that tree?" Jasper pointed to a tree, a half mile away, that was covered in red leaves. It was the only tree that wasn't yellow or green.

"What?" Alice felt her hair move and turned to the man, seeing him holding up a few red leaves.

"I'm not normal." Jasper took Alice's hand in his, seeing her flinch from the cold. He picked up a sharp looking rock, dragging it along his arm, the flesh didn't even move. "I'm a vampire." Jasper's eyes dropped. A few minutes passed, Alice just stepped closer.

Jasper stared into the girl's eyes. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands. She touched his lips, then neck. Jasper took a deep breath as she laid her hand flat against the his chest, closing her eyes. She gasped when she felt nothing.

"If you want me to take you home, I will." Jasper whispered.

"Are you going to attack me?" Alice whispered, not moving her hand.

"Never." Jasper whispered softly. "I feel things much more intensely than normal humans. When I first saw you, I wanted you. I tried to control myself, keep away from you. But last night, talking with you, seeing you so happy and free. I couldn't stay away any longer."

"I've never felt this way towards anyone. Right now that fact scares me more than the fact that you are not human." Alice whispered. "Were you really born in Texas?"

"Yes. I was just born a lot longer back."

"When?" Alice took a step back, taking Jasper's hand in hers. She started walking, Jasper falling in step next to her.

"Eighteen forty three." Jasper answer, relief flooding over him. "I joined the Confederate army in eighteen sixty one."

"It now makes sense why you like Revolutionary war stories." Alice smirked.

"It helps when my dad told me stories about my grandfather fighting in the war." Jasper smiled.

"Well, at least you didn't lie to my parents." Alice nodded.

"Yep, it is totally possible to trace our military history to the revolutionary war." Jasper nodded.

"It just happens to end with you in the civil war." Alice giggled. "Is Jasper your real name?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I was born Jasper Whitlock." Jasper sighed. "And I have lived every where I told you." Jasper stopped, smiling to himself.

"What is it?" Alice asked, stopping, her head tilting to the side.

"Mind if we switched the museum we go to? There is something at the History Museum that I think you'll find funny." Jasper stepped closer to the girl, touching her cheek.

"Yeah, that's fine." Alice nodded.

"Are you still sure you want to do this? It can be risky if anyone found out you know about me." Jasper whispered.

"Yeah, I feel like this is going to be something good. I'll figure out something to tell my family. But they are important to me." Alice whispered.

"I'll be there tomorrow to hang out with them, and whenever else you want." Jasper smiled. Alice stood on her tip toes, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him. Jasper was momentarily stunned before wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her gently.

The two stood there for minutes, Jasper nuzzling against Alice's hair, inhaling her scent. Alice rested against the man's shoulder, taking in everything. She took in the smell of the boy, for the first time actually smelling. He was a mix of spice and nature, like cinnamon, evergreen trees, and fresh rain. Nothing had ever smelled so intoxicating to her.

"You fit perfectly." Jasper whispered against the girl's ear.

"I'll just have to keep coming back." Alice moved down, smiling up at the boy. "Ok, lets go see what is so amusing at the history museum." Jasper nodded and took the girl's hand as they started walking back to his car.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot." Jasper stopped, fishing something out of his pocket. "This, my dear, is for you. I made it last night." Jasper held out a braided wire heart on a leather string. In the middle of the heart was a hanging crystal. "Ok, well the crystal was from a necklace my mom had, but other than that I braided the heart."

"You made this for me?" Alice whispered, taking the necklace and staring at it.

"For you and only you." Jasper smiled.

"I love it." Alice's gratitude filled Jasper, making him feel something he'd never thought he'd feel. She slipped on the necklace and leaned up, kissing Jasper's cheek. "Thank you."

"I would do anything for you." Jasper felt his heart swell.

"Race you to the car!" Alice cheered, running to the car. When she got to the car, Jasper was already there, holding the passenger side door open for the girl. "Cheater." Alice stuck out her tongue, slipping into the car.

"I'll make it up to you." Jasper smiled, shutting the door. He walked around the car, slipping into the driver's seat.

"So, do you really live with cousins?" Alice asked as they started out on the highway.

"No, I don't like the people I live with though, I just do because it's easier. If all goes as planned you will never meet them." Jasper whispered.

"Not good?" Alice whispered.

"They are the type of men that I don't understand. Prey on women and children." Jasper shook his head.

"Well, at least I found a good one." Alice laced her fingers with Jasper's, smiling.

"You're gorgeous." Jasper whispered, thumb stroking the back of the girl's hand. "What are you thinking about?"

"I keep going back to that night. How I thought that was normal, how things were suppose to be. He was going to rape me and I blamed myself. It seems so stupid now." Alice looked out the window as she talked.

"Stupid?"

"Because I wasted so much time trying to figure out what I did wrong, so I didn't do it again on the next date. But here I am, on the next date, and I feel like you'd never even think of hurting a girl." Alice sighed.

"You can't do anything wrong with me." Jasper held the girl's hand up to his mouth, kissing the top of her hand.

"I now know why girls prefer southern men." Alice smirked. "Who wants a little yankee, when you can have a true southern gentlemen."

"Men these days have no class, brag about what they've done and with who. Expecting women to pay. A far cry from when I was brought up." Jasper sighed, shaking his head. "I wanted to punch a guy in the locker room when he was talking about going from one girl to another in one night. I'd rather treat one girl right, than two girls wrong."

"Well, aren't I one lucky girl." Alice giggled as Jasper pulled into a parking garage.

"And as long as I'm around, you will remain a very well treated girl." Jasper turned off the car.

"Jazz." Alice whispered, watching as he started to go for the door.

"Yes, my dear." Jasper smiled, turning and leaning towards the girl.

"Thank you, for telling me the truth. I thought you were hiding something before. Means a lot that you trusted me." Alice whispered, blushing.

"I'm just glad you didn't run. I was rather afraid of that." Jasper smiled, kissing the girl's hand. "Ready for a little amusement?" Jasper winked. He got out of the car and rushed to the passenger side, opening the door for the girl.

"Thank you." Alice smiled, slipping out of the car. She took the man's hand as they started to walk to the entrance.

Jasper held every door open for the girl, causing her to blush each time. They walked up to the ticket counter, Jasper laying down money before Alice could even insist on paying for her own ticket. Jasper just kissed the girl's cheek and took her hand, leading her to the staircase.

"I know a bank where the wild thyme blows, Where oxlips and the nodding violets grow, Quite over-canopied with luscious woodbine, With sweet musk-roses and with eglantine." Jasper whispered softly as they climbed a grand staircase to the second floor.

"A Midsummer Night's Dream." Alice smiled. "What brought that to mind?"

"They had a sign in the back of the ticket booth." Jasper sighed.

"It opens in a few weeks at the Guthrie. Dad has been trying to get tickets, but he hasn't had any luck. I'm the only Shakespeare fan in the family though." Alice shrugged, letting Jasper lead her towards an arch, the confederate flag hanging above it. "Are you kidding me?" Alice held back her laughter.

"Ta da." Jasper stopped in front of a large painting, smiling.

"Major Jasper Whitlock at the first battle at Sabine Pass." Alice read before looking up at the painting. It was a picture of Jasper standing on the side of a field, arm in the air, holding out a sword. "This is amazing."

"Told you it was amusing." Jasper smiled.

"Do you remember that day?" Alice whispered, continuing to stare at the painting.

"Sort of, everything is rather fuzzy before the change." Jasper sighed.

"Never thought I'd fall for an enlisted man." Alice wrapped an arm around the man's waist, settling in under the man's arm.

"Well, I'm actually an officer." Jasper smirked. Alice looked up and stuck out her tongue.

The two spent the better part of the afternoon wondering around the civil war exhibits. Jasper would every once in awhile go into a story sparked by something they were looking at, but most of the time Jasper was quiet, he'd absent mindedly run his hand through the girl's hair, or rub her back. Whenever he felt Alice's happiness waiver he'd lean in and whisper something into her ear, then kiss the top of her head.

Alice felt like dancing for joy the entire afternoon, feeling like she was in a dream. She was not use to the silence, but whenever she started to doubt herself Jasper would lean in and say something that made her heart warm. He'd kiss her head, making her feel like the most special girl in the world. After she got use to the silence her happiness seemed to stay high.

They had a small routine going when Alice's stomach began to rumble. Jasper chuckled before leading the girl to the small cafe, buying her lunch. They sat in the corner, Jasper pretending to nurse a can of soda while Alice ate her food.

"I feel odd eating in front of you." Alice whispered. "Especially when you didn't let me pay for it."

"I refuse to ever let you pay, you need to get use to it." Jasper shrugged.

"Remind me never to take you shopping with me." Alice smiled.

"Alice, would you want to go to homecoming with me?" Jasper asked.

"I'd love to." Alice grinned, leaning over and kissing the tip of the boy's nose.

"You are adorable." Jasper laughed.

"I try." Alice giggled before eating a fry. "What should we do now?" Just as she said that she felt her cell phone began to vibrate. She pulled out her phone, it was Rosalie. "Rose?"

"Alice." Jasper listened. "There was an accident. Mom and dad are in the hospital." Jasper heard Alice's heart race; fear, pain, and anxiety overwhelming her. Jasper stood up and grabbed the girl, walking toward the exit.

"I'll be right there." Alice whispered shakily before hanging up her phone.

"What hospital?" Jasper asked, opening the car door for the girl.

"St. Ann's, it's just down the street about ten minutes." Alice whispered, rubbing her forehead. Jasper shut the door and ran to his side, turning on the car and speeding off as soon as his door was shut.

"It'll be ok, Alice." Jasper whispered, taking her hand in his.

"My parents are both in surgery." Alice whispered, voice flat. She was in shock. Jasper continued holding the girl's hand, focusing his energy to try and calm the girl a little. "What if?"

"Don't think like that." Jasper said, pulling up to the doors of the hospital. "I'll find you after I park the car." Alice nodded.

She rushed from the car, running into the hospital and up to an information desk. She was directed to the third floor. She started waiting at the elevator, but her nerves beat her patients. She ran to the stairs, running as fast as she could up the flights of stairs. She continued running until she got to the surgical waiting room. Rosalie and Bella rushed to their sister, and the three started to cry.

"What happened?" Alice pulled back, wiping her cheeks. Bella walked back over to her spot, taking a seat next to Edward, who wrapped his arm around the girl, holding her close.

"Mom and dad were driving up north to an apple orchard, they were just out of the cities when a driver crossed over the median, crashed into their car. They spun out. They then got hit by another car." Rosalie took a deep breath, sitting back down between Bella and Emmett, taking hold of Emmett's hand. "They said dad has a concussion, some broken ribs and a broken arm. They think he has internal bleeding, too. Mom had a broken leg and seven broken ribs. One pierced her spleen. They have to take it out."

"Oh God." Alice whispered, taking a seat across from her older sister.

"Hey." Jasper rushed into the room, looking at the girl. Alice stood up and rushed to the boy, hugging him tightly. "Shh, it'll be ok." Jasper whispered into the girl's hair, holding her tightly to him. He let her cry into his shirt, but also flooded a since of calm over her, trying to at least take the edge off of her frantic worrying.

He moved to sit down, letting her sit on his lap. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, crying gently against the crook. He gently rubbed her back, cooing into her ear. He felt her tears subside, but she still remained hidden against his neck. He kissed her forehead, stroking her hair. He reveled in her emotions, trying to keep them in check.

"I'm worried." Alice whispered, leaning up.

"I know." Jasper whispered, touching her cheek. "But I also know it'll be ok."

"How?" Alice whispered.

"I hear two people coming, both relieved." Jasper gently wiped a tear from the girl's cheek.

"You read minds?"

"No, emotions." Jasper whispered. Two men walked into the waiting room, Rosalie and Bella jumped up. Alice followed, taking hold of Jasper's hand, staring at the doctors.

"Both of your parents are out of surgery, and both surgeries went well. Your father had a laceration on his kidney and we had to remove his gull bladder. But it's not that vital of an organ, lots of people have them removed. We happily were able to keep it laparoscopic. He's in recovery now, a nurse is setting his arm in a cast now. He's already awake, you should be able to take him home in a few hours." The first surgeon smiled.

"And our mom?" Bella whispered.

"We took out the spleen and checked to make sure there was no other bleeds, but as we were closing her lung collapsed."

"Oh God." Rosalie whispered.

"We were able to fix it and she's in recovery right now. She still hasn't woken up. The doctors in the ER never got to do a CT scan, so as soon as she is stable we'll take her to get one. She'll need to be here for a while, but she should make a full recovery." The second surgeon finished. "Both your parents are room 315."

"Thank you." Rosalie smiled. The surgeons nodded before leaving the room.

"Do you want me to leave?" Jasper whispered, standing up.

"No, I need you." Alice whispered.

"Ok, lead and I'll follow." Jasper smiled, lacing his fingers with the girl's. Her sister's had already left, Emmett and Edward following them. Alice waited for a second, taking a few deep breathes before walking out of the waiting room. "It'll be ok." Jasper wrapped an arm around Alice's shoulders, rubbing her shoulder.

"Dad!" Alice exclaimed walking into the room.

"Hey, sweetie." Carlisle smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Alice whispered, walking up to the end of the bed, biting her lip.

"Been better, but I'm good." Carlisle smiled.

"Ugh." Everyone looked over at the second bed. The brunette mother was groaning.

"I'm going to go let a nurse know that she's waking up." Jasper whispered to Alice. The girl nodded, not looking as he left.

"Mommy." Bella walked over and touched the woman's hand.

"Hey, baby girl." Esme whispered. "What's going on?" Esme looked around, confused. "Ah, my neck."

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen, how are you feeling?" A doctor walked into the room, smiling. Jasper walked back to Alice's side, squeezing her hand gently.

"My neck hurts." Esme whispered. "What happened?" The doctor furrowed his brow, grabbing a pen and her chart.

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Saturday? I think" Esme whispered.

"What's the last thing you remember?" The doctor asked.

"Taking a shower this morning." Esme whispered. "What happened?"

"You were in a car accident, mom." Rosalie whispered.

"Where's Carlisle?" Esme started panicking.

"I'm right here, darling." The man called from his bed. Esme turned her head, but stopped, crying out in pain. Alice gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

"I'm going to go grab a nurse who'll take you to get some x-rays and a CT scan." The doctor said, before leaving the room.

"What happened?" Alice asked just as Jasper wheeled in a wheel chair.

"I think she'd like to see you." Jasper smiled, offering his arm to the father.

"Thank you." Carlisle smiled, slipping into the chair. Jasper just nodded, wheeling the man to his wife's bedside. "And retrograde amnesia is common with head trauma." Carlisle took Esme's hand in his, smiling.

"How'd this happen?" Esme whispered, staring at her husband.

"A driver fell asleep at the wheel, went over the median and hit us. We spun out and then got hit by another car." Carlisle sighed.

"Oh God." Esme gasped.

"It's ok, mom." Bella smiled. "The doctors say you'll be fine."

"What all happened to me?" Rosalie looked to her sisters.

Alice took a deep breath and walked over to the bed. "You broke seven ribs, one punctured your spleen, they removed the spleen, but while they were closing one of your lungs collapsed. But they fixed it." Alice said softly, smiling at the end. "You also broke your leg."

"Other than your neck, are you in any other pain?" Carlisle asked, rubbing his wife's arm.

"No, I'm glad you're ok." Esme smiled.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of." Carlisle leaned forward, kissing her hand.

"Better not be." Esme teased. Bella smiled in relief. Edward laughed at the teasing, wrapping his arms around Bella's shoulders, kissing her cheek. Rosalie walked to the chair in the corner, which was now occupied by Emmett, and collapsed onto his lap. Emmett smiled, holding the girl close. Alice sighed and took a seat on her dad's empty bed, Jasper taking a seat next to her, holding her hand.

"We're sorry we ruined all of your guys plans." Carlisle sighed, looking around.

"Don't be." Edward smiled.

"Yeah, it's not like you planned this." Emmett added.

"How was the museum?" Bella asked, smiling at Alice.

"Entertaining." Alice smiled. "We ended up going to the history museum."

"That was entertaining?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." Alice blushed. "You kind of had to be there."

"You thirsty?" Jasper smiled at Alice.

"Yeah, a coke would be great." Alice smiled. "I'm guessing you won't accept money for it." Jasper just smiled brighter.

"Anyone else?" Jasper offered.

"Coke?" Bella smiled.

"Me two." Rosalie grinned.

"Emmett, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"A root beer would be great." Emmett nodded.

"That sounds good." Edward smiled.

"Dr., Mrs. Cullen?" Jasper smiled.

"Water?" Carlisle smiled. "Get one for Esme too, please."

"Ok, I'll be back." Jasper turned and touched Alice's hand before walking out of the room.

"Very formal." Esme murmured.

"He really prides himself on being a gentlemen, it's nice." Alice blushed.

"So, he hasn't tried anything?" Emmett asked.

"Nope. He's been great." Alice bit her lip. "Hasn't let me pay for anything. Even when I told him why I wanted to pay, still didn't let me."

"You told him?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, the entire story. He said he didn't understand guys who acted like that. And that I would never owe him anything." Alice looked down. "He makes me feel special."

"That's sweet." Rosalie smiled.

"And yes, we're going to homecoming together." Alice stuck out her tongue at her sister.

"Goodie!" Rosalie cheered.

"It's good you're getting back out there, though." Esme smiled.

"Is it really out there if I'm just dating one guy?" Alice smirked.

"Whatever it is, it's good." Esme rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it is." Alice blushed. "I'm lucky."

"It's not luck if it's what you deserve." Carlisle stated. "You deserve to be happy, and he makes you happy."

"Carlisle, you should be in bed." The doctor said as he walked into the room with a nurse.

"I feel fine, Tom, and I'm going with you to radiology." Carlisle smiled, as the nurse got Esme ready to move.

"You know you shouldn't be apart of treating your own family." Tom sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm still going with, moral support and all." Tom rolled his eyes.

Jasper returned after Esme and Carlisle had left. He passed around the drinks before taking his seat next to Alice, taking her hand in his. Alice looked up at the man, smiling before laying her head on his shoulder.

Jasper stayed by Alice's side for the rest of the day, leaving only to get her something to eat. She was the last of the family to leave. Carlisle refused to leave his wife, even after he was discharged he continued to stay. Alice was almost falling asleep by the time Jasper got her to the car. But she of course woke up as he began to drive.

"I don't deserve you." Alice whispered, staring at the boy.

"What?" Jasper laughed.

"I'm a mess. I've been paranoid and anxious for the past two years. I cut myself once, almost killing myself. I had just wanted to feel something. I made my dad lie to my mom and sisters." Alice rushed.

"And how does that make you undeserving of my love and affection?" Jasper held back his amusement.

"Because you are sweet, and when I'm around you I feel so special. You are a perfect gentlemen and I'm far from a proper lady." Alice frowned.

"Oh, where to began. Well, you deserve a good man, who treats you right. I'm still trying to figure out why you didn't run away when I told you what I was. And I love who you are, you are unique and beautiful." Jasper took the girl's hand in his.

"You love who I am?" Alice whispered. "You?"

"I love you, Alice." Jasper whispered.

Alice stared at the boy, her mind racing. She hadn't had time to seriously consider her feelings for him. He made her smile, feel like the only girl around. The way he looked at her caused her heart to skip, his smell making the breath catch in her throat. His touch made her calm, able to think straight.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to tell you how I feel. I told you I feel things a lot more intensely than you. It just makes it easier to figure out how I really feel." Jasper said, parking in front of Alice's house.

"I kind of don't want you to leave. But I'm so tired." Alice whispered.

"Go, talk to your sisters, do what you need to. I'll be back to tuck you in to bed." Jasper smiled.

"Really?" Alice whispered. Jasper nodded. "Can you do one thing for me though?"

"Anything for you." Jasper offered, staring into the girl's eyes.

"Kiss me." Alice leaned in.

"I will, but not here." Jasper ran his hand through her hair.

"Promise?" Alice asked. Jasper chuckled, nodding. "Ok."

Jasper slipped out of the car walking around and opening the door for Alice. Alice smiled, taking his hand as she slid out of the car. She walked with the man up to her door, biting her bottom lip. Jasper leaned down and kissed the girl's cheek. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close. Jasper smiled and wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, holding her as close as he could.

"I should let you go, your sisters are watching. They're rather excited." Jasper whispered.

"See you soon?" Alice asked softly. Jasper just nodded. He let the girl go, stepping back and watching as she walked inside.

"We're in the kitchen!" Bella called, hearing the door close.

"Oh, ice cream?" Alice smiled walking into the kitchen.

"Yours is in the freezer." Rosalie smiled. "So, now that the boys aren't around, tell us everything."

"What's there to tell?" Alice shrugged as she pulled out a pint of her favorite ice cream, walking over and getting a spoon.

"Is he smart, poetic, funny? Does he have any odd quirks? Is he a good kisser?" Bella grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

"He is very smart, and really sweet. He can be a bit random, but he's always considerate and genuine. He is very strong and very different." Alice paused. "And I wouldn't know how he kisses, he's only kissed my hand and cheek so far."

"Really?" Rosalie whispered.

"Yeah. What are we doing tomorrow?" Alice asked. "Still watching football?"

"Yeah, we're just going to do it at the hospital. Is Jasper joining us?" Rosalie smirked.

"Yeah, he is. Now, I'm going to bed. I'll see you two in the morning." Alice smiled before turning and walking up to her room. She set the ice cream down on her bedside table, walking into her bathroom. She stripped out of her clothes and slipped on her pajamas, short pajama shorts and a tank top. She tied her hair back into small pig tails, before leaning over the sink, washing her face.

She walked out into her room, turning on her stereo. She turned on one of her favorite CDs and started to dance a little. Her hips swayed as she lost herself in the beat, the rhythm dancing over her skin. She had forgotten everything around her, including the fact that Jasper was going to come back. A song came on that could only be classified as an extreme club song. Alice lost herself completely, jumping and spinning around.

The song changed to a slower more romantic one, and Alice also slowed. She was still lost until two cold hands on her waist brought her back to reality. She stopped and looked up, smiling up at Jasper.

"Hey." Alice blushed.

"Hey, you are quiet a dancer." Jasper smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist, swaying gently to the beat. Alice stepped closer, wrapping her arms around him as she cuddled up against his chest.

Another song came on and Alice began to sing softly. "Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run, you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby just say yes."

"Alice." Jasper whispered. Alice looked up at the honey haired man, eyes wide. Jasper leaned down slowly, gently touching his lips to hers. Alice gasped and began to kiss back, hands wrapping around his neck. Jasper felt the girl's affection and love flow over him and held the her closer. After a few second he began pulling back, ending with small, soft kisses. He rested his forehead against the girl's, watching her face. For a few seconds she look stunned but soon her features relaxed into a smile, eyes sparkling.

"Wow." Alice whispered, staring up at the boy through her long lashes. Jasper touched her cheek, leaning down and kissing her softly. "Jasper?" Alice whispered, eyes closed.

"Yes, my sweet Alice." Jasper smiled, nuzzling against the girl's hair, taking in her scent.

"I love you too." Alice whispered softly, touching his arms. She looked up at the man, nerves waning when her eye's met his.

Jasper lifted the girl up so her face was level with his. Alice giggled as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, nuzzling into the nape of his neck. Jasper kissed the girl's neck before walking her over to the bed, gently laying her down. He sat down next to her and grabbed the small thing of ice cream.

"We have a song now." Alice giggled, as she watched Jasper dish up a spoonful of ice cream, offering it to the girl.

"Do we now?" Jasper mused, feeding the girl.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure the song we first kissed to is a good couple song." Alice smiled. "Not to mention it's also the song that played when I said I love you."

"Do I get a name?" Jasper asked, offering the girl another spoonful of ice cream.

"Love Story." Alice smiled. "I can feed myself, you know."

"I know, but I like spoiling you." Jasper shrugged. "So, you like dancing?"

"Yep, Rosalie and I have been planning to go to a sixteen plus club, but the only one we've found is club AB, and it looks rather sketchy. I'm kind of nervous to go there without a date." Alice shrugged. "Rosalie says I'm being silly, and that if Emmett is with us we'll be fine."

"Yeah, you won't." Jasper sighed, offering the girl another spoonful of ice cream. "The guys I live with run that club and every night they each choose someone to feed off of. Rosalie is the type of girl Ethan loves, and Tristan would probably take Emmett. And Tristan can easily manipulate any human to do what he wants." Jasper whispered.

"Oh God." Alice whispered. "Good thing Rosalie promised not to go without me, and after hearing that, I'm not going."

"Good, but back to the point." Jasper held up another spoonful of ice cream. "There is a little club, made from a cave, and every Thursday they have a big band play and swing dancing. I was wondering if you'd want to go with me?"

"You swing dance?" Alice seemed shocked.

"Well, I did live in New York and Chicago during the big band era. I learned a thing or two." Jasper winked. "So, is that a yes?"

"Most definitely." Alice smiled. "Ok, I'm done with the ice cream. I'll be right back." Alice stood up and jumped over Jasper's out stretched legs, landing gently on her feet next to the bed. Alice took the ice cream and rushed down to the kitchen, throwing the ice cream into the freezer before rushing back to her room.

Alice walked into the room, and stopped. Jasper was no where in sight. She was about to start searching for him when her door closed, and she was picked up, bridal style. She smiled up at the man, wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling close. She yawned and Jasper smiled. He walked over to the bed, moving the sheets, and setting her down softly, her head landing perfectly on the pillow. Jasper pulled the sheets over the girl, kissing her softly.

"Are you going to stay?" Alice whispered.

"Do you want me to?" Jasper whispered.

"Yeah." Alice blushed. Jasper laughed lightly before laying next to the girl. Alice grinned as she turned onto her side, curling up on him, laying her head on his chest. Jasper wrapped an arm around the girl, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you." Jasper whispered.

Alice looked up and gently kissed his lips. "I love you too." She said, curling back up on his chest. Jasper smiled, gently rubbing her back and stroking her hair. He began to sing softly, feeling Alice calm. He watched as the girl's heart rate and breathing slowed, sending out his love to cover the girl.

He had never watched anyone sleep before and he found it rather beautiful. She would, every once in awhile cuddle closer to the boy, and he just smiled, holding her tighter. If it still could his heart would have jumped when she whispered his name.


	3. Morning Flowers and Surprise Surgeries

Chapter 3

Alice woke up to Bella jumping on her bed. Alice sighed and sat up, staring into the younger girl's smiling face.

"What?" Alice groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"You got a surprise!" Bella's excitement was far from contained.

"Really?" Alice whispered. Bella nodded. She jumped up and grabbed her sister's hand, dragging her out of her room. "Wait, I'm going to go get on pants." Alice stopped, hearing Emmett's distinct laugh erupt from the downstairs. She rushed back into her room and threw on a pair of cut off sweats returning to her younger sister.

Bella smiled and took the girl's hand, leading her down to the kitchen. Alice smiled at the three teens gathered in the kitchen. She stared at the box in the center of the island counter. She took a deep breath and opened the box, smiling at the bouquet of lilies, daisies and roses. A teddy bear sat at the bottom, holding a large card.

"Is it from Jasper?" Rosalie smiled.

"No, I sent them to myself." Alice rolled her eyes opening the card. It was a regular sappy romance card, but at the bottom in elegant script read 'I will love you until the last rose dies'. Alice looked up, finally noticing that a rose in the center of the bouquet was fake. She blushed as she pulled out a piece of plain white sheet of paper. Written in the same elegant script were the lyrics to Love Story. Alice couldn't help but smile.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"I started singing with the radio yesterday and he wrote out those lyrics." Alice smiled.

"That's rather weird." Edward commented.

"It was one of those you had to be there, kind of things." Alice whispered. "Are we going to visit mom soon?"

"Yeah, whenever you're ready to go." Emmett smiled.

"Ok." Alice smiled. She grabbed the teddy bear and the vase of flowers skipping back up to her room. She shut the door and turned, smiling at the man sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Good morning, my dear." Jasper smiled. Alice walked to her bedside table setting the vase down, laying the teddy bear on her pillow.

"Good morning." Alice flit over to the man, perching herself on his lap. "Thank you for the flowers and teddy bear. But I don't need gifts or flowers."

"You're still going to get them. I like spoiling you." He leaned in, kissing her cheek softly.

"Hey, we're going to go visit my mom and watch the football game there. We are probably going to leave here in thirty minutes or so." Alice smiled.

"I'll make sure I'm here to get a ride." Jasper nodded. "Shall I get you something to drink?"

"A hot apple blast would be great." Alice hopped off Jasper's lap.

"Ok, I'll see you soon." Jasper smiled. He stood, touching her cheek gently. "Anything else?"

"Kiss?" Alice whispered, looking up at the man. Jasper leaned over and wrapped his arms around the small girl's waist, pulling her close. His nose nudged hers before his lips touched hers. Alice gasped as Jasper kissed her, even though it was a quick touch of the lips, she felt a warmth grow inside her, spreading to the tips of her fingers and toes. She touched his cheek, feeling him move away. She looked up at him, eyes dreamy as she watched him.

"I love you, Ali." Jasper whispered.

"I love you too, Jazz." Alice whispered. Jasper leaned down and kissed Alice's forehead, before hurrying out of the room. Alice sighed and walked into her bathroom, flicking on her music. She stripped and stepped into her shower, slipping under the warm water. She took a deep breath, stretching under the water.

She washed faster than usual, knowing that her sisters were waiting for her. But she also wanted to get back to Jasper. She had no idea how she had fallen so fast, but she didn't care. Jasper had caught her and that was all she concentrated on. She knew it wasn't normal to feel the way she did after one date, but Jasper was far from normal. His eyes bored into hers, it was as if he saw her soul. The way he talked to and treated her made her heart pound and made her feel like nothing could ever bring her down. He was smarter than anyone she had ever known, but also more compassionate and more thoughtful. Even though she knew he could probably snap her in two, without breaking a sweat, she also knew he'd never even attempt to scare her. Within an hour she felt like he'd accept anything she did or say, that she was perfect in his eyes. That feeling brought out an openness she had never shared with anyone.

She hopped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her chest. She quickly dried her hair, tying it back into the short pig tails. She skipped her make-up, and just rushed to her closet, settling on her favorite faded blue jeans and a striped henley shirt over a red camisole. She slipped on her sneakers and grabbed her patchwork bag. She smiled at her reflection before rushing downstairs. She hopped off of the last step just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Alice sung, dancing to the door. She smiled at the blonde man, leaning up and turning her cheek to him.

"Hello, love." Jasper whispered, kissing the girl's cheek.

"Hello." Alice smiled, sidestepping to let the boy enter.

"Enjoy your shower?" Jasper smirked, handing her the hot coffee cup.

"It was good." Alice nodded. "And thank you, you just keep getting more and more perfect." Alice sipped the drink. She took the boy's hand in hers and led him to the kitchen.

"Morning." Bella smiled at the two. "Edward made eggs, bacon and pancakes. There is plenty for you two."

Jasper silently moved to the stove, dishing up a plate before grabbing a fork and offering it to Alice. Alice blushed. "I could have gotten my own plate." Alice mumbled, sitting down on a kitchen stool.

"I know." Jasper kissed the top of the girl's head.

"You sure you don't want any, Jasper?" Emmett asked, going for seconds.

"Yeah, I'm a vegan." Jasper smiled. Alice bit her lip, holding back her giggle. Emmett just shrugged, filling his plate.

"You know, Alice, tomorrow is the last day for auditions." Rosalie hinted.

"Yes, Rose, I know." Alice sighed.

"What auditions?" Jasper asked.

"Auditions for the fall play, A Midsummer Night's Dream. Wouldn't she make a beautiful Titania?" Bella smiled at Jasper.

"She was always the lead in plays in middle school, and she got the female lead in The Scarecrow when she was a freshmen, but dropped out of it after James." Rosalie sighed.

"I just lost my nerve." Alice whispered.

"You should do it. You shouldn't let what some prick did stop you from doing what you want." Jasper whispered.

"Here, here!" Emmett smiled.

"We'll see." Alice whispered. "Shouldn't we be going?" Alice got up and put her plate in the sink.

"Who's driving?" Edward asked as they all walked to the door.

"I can, if someone doesn't mind sitting on someone's lap." Jasper opened the front door, holding it open for everyone.

"I call shot gun." Alice smiled.

"Is that seriously your car?" Emmett stopped, staring at Jasper's car.

"Yeah, why?" Jasper smiled.

"It's a flippin' 2009 Porsche 911 Carrera S. It's not even suppose to be out yet." Edward joined in Emmett's amazement.

"I have connections. You can take it for a test ride later, if you want." Jasper offered.

Everyone piled into his car, Alice slipping in next to Jasper. Jasper took the girl's hand in his, before speeding off. Alice smiled as Jasper drove, squeezing his hand. Alice reached over and turned on the radio, fiddling with the stations. She settled on one and sighed, relaxing in her spot. Jasper gently touched the girl's cheek, watching her.

"They are so cute together." Rosalie whispered into Emmett's ear. "He loves her."

"They've been out on one date." Emmett whispered back.

"It doesn't matter. You can tell by the way he looks at her." Rosalie giggled. "You look at me the same way when we're alone."

"Do I?" Emmett smirked. Rosalie nodded.

"They were talking about us." Jasper smiled as he opened the car door for the Alice.

"All good, I hope?" Alice smiled, watching Jasper help Bella and Rosalie out of the car.

"Apparently, I love you." Jasper locked his car and took the girl's hand in his.

"Really? Never would have guessed that." Alice stuck out her tongue. Jasper laughed as he lifted his arm, Alice spinning under it. Alice giggled as she hugged the man around the waist.

Jasper took a deep breath as they walked into the hospital. The faint smell of blood testing his nerves. Happily Esme and Carlisle had been moved off of the surgery floor, to a medicine ward. The smell of blood was less, but still there. It intensify as soon as Jasper stepped into Esme's room. He looked around but it was only the eight of them. Esme's face looked redder than the day before, Carlisle however looked paler.

"I'll be right back." Jasper kissed Alice's temple before walking out of the room.

"How ya feeling?" Bella smiled, taking a seat at the end of the bed.

"Better, pain killers do wonders." Esme smiled. "How are my girls? No one better have slept over last night."

"Don't worry, mom, you can trust us." Rosalie smiled, pulling a chair up next to the mother.

"Good morning, everyone?" A different doctor smiled as he walked into the room. "Carlisle, are you ok?" The doctor cocked his eye brow at the pale man.

"I'm fine, just warm." Carlisle forced a smile. The second doctor shook his head and walked over to the man, leaning over and lifting up Carlisle shirt.

"You're bleeding into your abdomen. You're going to surgery now." The second doctor demanded. "Nurse!" The doctor yelled, helping the other man lay down on the second bed in the room. A nurse rushed in and helped the doctor wheel Carlisle's out of the room.

"Oh my God." Esme whispered.

"It'll be ok, mom, I'll go with him." Alice touched her mother's hand before rushing after her father. Jasper had been waiting outside the room and joined Alice in following Carlisle. They rushed down the stairs, just in time to see the surgeons take Carlisle out of the elevator.

"God, Carlisle, I told you, you should have stayed in bed yesterday." Tim shook his head has he wheeled the man out of the elevator.

"Will he be ok?" Alice asked.

"We'll take good care of him." Tim smiled, before disappearing behind doors labeled 'employee's only'. Jasper wrapped his arms around the girl, holding her.

"I hate doctor answers. They never just say yes or no." Alice huffed.

"It'll be ok, baby." Jasper whispered. He led her to the waiting room, pulling her onto his lap.

"You did this." Alice whispered.

"He looked pale." Jasper shrugged.

"Thank you." Alice leaned up and kissed the boy's cheek. Jasper just pulled the girl close, nuzzling against her hair.

"I like you without make-up, I think you look prettier." Jasper smirked.

"Could you be any more random?" Alice couldn't help but giggle.

"Never really tried." Jasper whisper. "It'll be ok, Alice, I promise you."

"I know, but surgery is still not something small." Alice whispered.

"What can I do to help?" Jasper asked, moving to rub her neck.

"That helps." Alice whispered. "You are amazing." She hung her head, as his fingers worked out the kinks in her neck and shoulders.

"You should really start relaxing more." Jasper sighed.

"I'll totally get right on that." Alice groaned sarcastically. Jasper chuckled, leaning in and kissing the back of her neck.

Jasper smirked as he made his way down the girl's back, trying to work out all the kinks and knots in her back. He felt her moments of discomfort, followed quickly by relief. Her emotions, though, barely lessened the burning in his throat. It took all his will and concentration to focus on her and not on the smell and taste of blood that danced in the hair. After an hour he finished with her back and laid his forehead on her shoulder.

"Jazz?" Alice moved to the chair next to him, cupping his chin in her hands. "What's wrong?"

"It's just difficult being on this floor. A lot of blood in the air." Jasper whispered.

"You don't have to be here if it's causing you pain." Alice whispered.

"It'd be more painful to know that you're here alone worrying." Jasper touched her forearm. "Besides, I prefer being with you."

"I don't like you in pain." Alice frowned.

"There's a diner across the street, let me go get you lunch. The fresh air will help." Jasper smiled.

"Ok, anything will be fine." Alice whispered. "Want some cash?"

"You're cute." Jasper leaned forward and kissed the girl softly. He got up and walked off, Alice sitting and watching him.

She was laid out on a couch, counting the tiles on the ceiling, when she heard someone enter the room. She leaned up and smiled, watching as Jasper walked towards her. She sat up fully and spun to make room for Jasper, smiling as he offered her a take out box. She opened it and grinned.

"Chicken strips and breaded onion rings." Alice looked up at the man.

"With a side of ranch and plenty of ketchup." Jasper held up his hand, smiling at the girl.

"Like I said before. You just keep getting more and more perfect." Alice opened the side of ranch, dipping a piece of chicken in it, before taking a bite.

"I love your simplicity." Jasper chuckled as he twirled her hair around his finger. "I get your order right and you feel special."

"It's the details." Alice whispered. "You remembered from yesterday exactly how I like things. It's like I'm important enough to you."

"Well, you are." Jasper smiled, caressing her cheek.

"Remember anything else?" Alice whispered.

"Well, lets see. Whenever you can you like dancing in the rain, love the feeling of sand between your toes. You don't have a favorite color because there are to many pretty colors to choose from. Favorite candy changes often, yesterday it was gummy worms. You want to be a doctor like your dad, who happens to be your hero. And whenever you can you love going and getting a chocolate strawberry shake with breaded onion rings." Jasper smiled, holding up a styrofoam cup.

"You ran to Kroll's to get me lunch?" Alice whispered. Jasper nodded. "Oh my God, you ARE perfect." Alice whispered, taking the cup from the man, sipping it.

"You are my princess, how else would I treat you?" Jasper touched her cheek.

"I don't know, but I also don't know if I can get use to this." Alice whispered.

"We'll take it day by day." Jasper smiled. He took her hand in his, kissing it softly. He wrapped and arm around the girl, looking around while she ate. As soon as she finished he threw away the trash, coming back to take her in his arms. She sighed and snuggled into his embrace.

It was another hour until the surgeon came out to see the girl. Alice sat up, grabbing for Jasper's hand.

"He'll be just fine." Tim smiled. "One of his broken ribs cut open his spleen. We were able to fix it and set the rib back in place. He did lose a bit of blood. We're giving him a transfusion now. Once he's a little better we'll move him up to your mother's room. He'll just need to stay in bed for a while."

"Thanks." Alice whispered. "What room?"

"Same one as yesterday. I'll be in to check on him soon." Alice nodded and jumped up, rushing to the hospital room.

"Daddy." Alice smiled as she rushed to her father's bedside, hugging him around his shoulders.

"Hey, baby girl." Carlisle smiled. "Hello, Jasper." Carlisle nodded at the boy.

"Hello, sir." Jasper smiled, standing at the end of the bed, hands behind his back. "Feeling better?"

"Yes." Carlisle smiled. "What did Tim tell you?"

"That one of your broken ribs cut open your spleen. They were able to fix it though. But you lost enough blood, hence the transfusion." Alice pointed to the hanging bag of blood.

"Oh lovely." Carlisle groaned.

"It'll be ok." Alice patted the man's arm. "They say they'll move you up to mom's room when you're stable enough."

"Something wrong?" Carlisle asked, cocking his head at Jasper.

"He doesn't like hospitals, especially blood." Alice sighed. "I'll be right back." She walked over and took the man's hand, walking out of the room.

"I need to go." Jasper whispered. "I'm really sorry."

"I know, I'll take care of everything, call a cab." Alice smiled.

"I'll run, you take the car, the guys can play with it tonight. I'll meet you tomorrow morning before school." Jasper held up his car keys.

"You aren't going to come tuck me in?" Alice whispered.

"Maybe, I need to go hunt." Jasper whispered softer. "It might take all night." He touched her cheek.

"Ok." Alice took the keys, sighing.

"I love you, Ali." Jasper leaned down, laying his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Jazz." Alice whispered. Jasper leaned in and kissed the girl. He kissed her cheek and gave her a hug before walking away. Alice sighed and walked back into her father's room, sitting down beside him.

"Talk to me, baby girl." Carlisle sighed, taking her hand in his.

"I love him, dad." Alice whispered. "He makes me feel special, treats me amazingly well, and is always a perfect gentleman." She took a deep breath. "It's just odd after everything that happened after James."

"Sweetie, in life there will always be outliers. James is one, and it is totally possible that Jasper is one too. But I don't think you have anything to worry about." Carlisle smiled. "He looks at you differently. James looked at you like a dog looks at food. Jasper looks at you like he worships you." Alice laughed a little. "Now, as a father, that's how I want a guy to look at you. I just wish he could relax a little more."

"Hospitals and him really don't go together." Alice whispered.

"We'll have to have him over for dinner, then, when we get better." Carlisle smiled, looking over at the blood bag.

Alice sighed as she pulled a craft box out from under her bed. It was around ten that evening and she had finished her homework, but there was still something she had to do. She pulled out a plain black leather wristband, along with a few thick strips of brown leather. She pulled out a small bag, smiling at her favorite glass bead. She slipped the strips of brown leather through the bead and proceeded to braid the strips. She attached the braid to the center of the black leather cuff, smiling at her work.

She set the cuff next to the Porsche keys on her night stand, before cleaning off her bed. She turned on her CD and turned off the lights, crawling into bed. She sighed as she looked out the window, watching the stars and moon. She took a deep breath and grabbed the teddy bear she had received that morning, hugging it tightly as she slipped off to sleep.


	4. First Folios and Bite Marks

Chapter 4

Alice sat at the counter, eating her cereal, watching her older sister finish putting on make up. The blonde muttered on and on about how she wanted her own bathroom, and how she was the oldest. Alice just smiled, loving the new no-make-up look she was sporting. She finished the cereal and got up, taking it to the sink. It was then that Rosalie's phone started to ring.

"Hey, Emmett wants to know if we could take the Porsche to school." Rosalie said, looking at her sister.

"Jasper and I are staying after school, you all might want your own ride." Alice shrugged. "Speaking of which. I'm gone." Alice waved, grabbing the small gift bag off of the counter before rushing to the door. She grabbed her bag and purse before skipping out the door. She smiled at the Porsche, secretly loving the sports car. She had always had a thing for cars, the fact that Jasper had her current dream car made him that much more perfect to her. She slipped into the driver's seat, smirking as she turned on the car, the engine roaring to life.

She drove quickly to school, parking in the almost empty lot. She slipped out of the car, smoothing out her grey Jersey shirt dress, her red tights highlighting her lean legs, topped with black mary jane heals. She smirked and walked into the school, going to her locker.

She hummed as she went through her things, finding the textbooks she'd need. She looked up when she heard a noise behind her. She smiled at the daisy in front of her, turning around and smirking at the honey haired man.

"Good morning, love." Jasper smiled, holding up a coffee cup. Alice took the cup, smelling the warm drink.

"Good morning." Alice smiled. Jasper slipped the daisy behind Alice's ear, before leaning down and kissing her cheek. "I have a present for you." Alice beamed, holding up the small brown gift bag.

"You didn't have to." Jasper whispered, pulling out the black cuff.

"I made it." Alice said cheerful.

"I love it." Jasper laughed, tying it onto his wrist. "Thank you." He touched her cheek. "Now, I have something for you."

"Oh, come on." Alice groaned. Jasper smirked and held up a book. "What is this?"

"Shakespeare's first folio, that exact copy was one of the first published back in the seventeenth century." Jasper whispered. "I was hoping it might inspire you."

"That's so thoughtful." Alice whispered, staring at the worn cover.

"Look in the front cover." Jasper leaned in and whispered. Alice bit her bottom lip, opening the cover and pulling out a blue envelope.

"Oh my God." Alice gasped, staring at the tickets. "Really?"

"Really, really." Jasper grinned. "Best seats in the theater, opening night."

"You are amazing." She turned and set her drink and book down in her locker, before turning back and throwing her arms around Jasper's neck, kissing him deeply. Jasper held the girl close, leaning over to continue the kiss. Alice was the first to pull away Jasper just continued on, kissing down her neck. "Hey, stop." Alice whispered, pushing at Jasper's chest.

"Sorry." Jasper whispered. "You're just, intoxicating." Jasper leaned over, touching his forehead to hers.

"It's ok, I just prefer to leave somethings for privet." Alice whispered.

"Good to know." Jasper whisper, breathing the girl in. Alice kissed the boy's cheek before turning back to her locker.

Jasper stared at the girl's back, looking back at what had happened. With one kiss his decency had gone out the window. His lips on her neck almost threw him over the edge. His lips had been right above the girl's life source, and the thought had rushed through his mind, just one taste, one drop would be divine. His stomach churned as he thought about what could have happened.

"I'm so sorry." Jasper whispered softly. Alice spun to face him, her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"You did nothing wrong." Alice smiled.

"Alice, you have no idea what could happen if my control had slipped any more." Jasper gulped, touching her cheek. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't want that either." Alice whispered softly.

"I can't lose my control again." Jasper whispered. "If I do, I might not be able to stop."

"I love you, Jazz." It was the only thing Alice could say. She wrapped her arms around the man's waist, nuzzling against his chest. "And I know you'd never hurt me. I trust you, Jasper Whitlock."

"I love you too, Ali." Jasper kissed the girl's forehead, holding her close.

"So, I can get a ride home tonight, can't I?" Alice asked innocently. She had pulled away slowly, smiling at the boy before checking the book in her backpack.

"Of course. You don't want to go home with your sisters?" Jasper asked, touching her hair gently.

"Well, I don't think they'd all want to wait for me." Alice sighed, closing her locker and taking a sip of her drink.

"You're going to audition?" Jasper smirked. Alice nodded, walking towards the theater board. "Well, good." Jasper smiled, grabbing the girl's hand, and walked with her.

"Odd question." Alice asked, signing her name up on the audition sheet, and grabbing an audition packet. "But can you eat human food?" Alice looked at the man.

"Kind of, why?" Jasper eyed the girl.

"My dad wants to have you over for dinner sometime." Alice bit her lip, watching the boy's reaction.

"That might be manageable." Jasper smirked. Alice just smiled, throwing her arms around the boy's neck. "Come on, lets get to class." Jasper kept an arm around the girl, kissing her forehead as they walked to class.

English seemed to speed by, leaving Alice pouting as Jasper walked her to gym. Jasper smiled and pulled the girl into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. He watched as she walked into the locker room, smiling as she blew him a kiss.

"Hey, little sis." Rosalie smiled. Alice did feel lucky that her sister was in her gym class. Alice didn't mind gym or sports, but she felt foolish on her own. Right now they were in a self defense class. "So I was thinking we should go out for our sister night this Saturday."

"Really? Where?" Alice asked, taking off her street clothes.

"Well, Bella and I really want to go to club AB." Rosalie grinned, slipping on her black lycra shorts. Alice bit her lip, looking at her sister. "What's wrong?"

"Jasper doesn't want me going there." Alice realized how bad that sounded. "He's heard about some people disappearing from there. And he's met the owners, said they are real ass hats."

"We're going there to dance and have fun, not to get picked up by the owners." Rosalie shook her head, tying her shoes. Rosalie sighed, seeing the worried look on her sister's face. "How about the guys come with us? We'll spend the morning watching movies and chilling."

"That could work." Alice smiled.

"How are things otherwise?" Rosalie asked, tying up her hair.

"Good, he got me two tickets to the opening night of A Midsummer Night's Dream. And we're going swing dancing on Thursday." Alice locked her locker and started walking away. "Yeah, he's a little protective of me, but I kind of like that." Alice said after reading a sign on the locker room door.

"Uh-huh." Rosalie nodded. "I can understand that."

"Of course you can, you can do anything." How Emmett ended up in almost all of Rosalie's classes was at a loss to the two girls, but he loved it. The only class they didn't have together was gym, Emmett took weight training to help with football, and it was at the same time as the sister's self defense class. "So, how is my favorite Rose?" Emmett wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist, kissing her cheek.

"I'm good. Our teacher is gone for the week, so we're in the weight room." Rosalie smiled. "Want to come with us to Club AB on Saturday night?"

"Isn't that sister's night?" Emmett smirked.

"Yeah, but we're changing things up a bit this time." Rosalie winked.

"Ok, I'm in." Emmett shrugged, kissed the girl's cheek again.

Edward walked around the corner, coming from the weight room, he was in class with Emmett, but had a gym class before so he didn't need to change. He spotted the girls and his face quickly changed from worried to a forced smile.

"Hey, Ed man. We finally get to show these girls what real men look like in the gym." Emmett joked as Edward stopped in front of him.

"You're in the weight room today?" Edward asked, running a hand through his hair.

"All week actually." Alice smiled.

"Oh boy." Edward mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie whispered. Hearing the tardy bell, they all started walking towards the weight room.

"We have a new student." Edward whispered as they came around the corner. A blonde boy leaned against the wall next to the door to the weight room, he smirked as he looked over at Alice.

"What the hell?" Alice whispered, turning her back to the blonde boy. "I thought his parents pulled him out after the fight."

"He got expelled from privet school." Edward whispered.

"It'll be ok." Rosalie touched her sister's shoulders. "It's a huge room, we'll make sure he stays away." Alice nodded. Rosalie stayed by her sister's side, blocking her off from the rest of the room. The two ended up in a corner on treadmills. Rosalie had lent Alice her MP3 player, hoping it would distract her. It only got her held after class to get a tongue lashing from her temporary teacher. She had forced Rosalie, Emmett and Edward to leave, not wanting them to be late for their next class.

Happily James was no where to be seen when she left the weight room. She rushed to the locker room, smiling as she handed the music player back to her sister. They both changed quickly, fixing their hair and make-up. Rosalie was finished before her sister, but hesitated to leave.

"I'll be fine, Rose, just go, be disgustingly cute with Emmett before the bell rings and you have to behave in class. I'll see you at lunch." Alice smiled. Rosalie bit her lip but waved and left.

Alice hurried, brushing out her hair before locking up her gym clothes and rushing out of the locker room. She stopped in her tracks, grinning at the waiting Jasper.

"If it isn't my prince." Alice whispered, hugging the boy. She leaned up and received a light peck on the cheek.

"I thought I should walk you to class." Jasper wrapped an arm around the girl, holding her close as they started walking. "Going to tell me why you're scared and worried? Or do I just have to be paranoid about you."

"There is bad news, and then there is worse news." Alice sighed.

"The just bad news?" Jasper tightened his arm around the girl as they arrived outside of her classroom. Alice moved in front of the boy, sighing as she rested her hands on his chest.

"Rosalie and Bella have their hearts set on going to Club AB on Saturday night. Normally every other Saturday night is a sisters night, but I convinced them to let you, Emmett and Edward to come along. I know you don't want me too. But I'm stuck between you and my sisters and I don't want to choose." Alice bit her lip.

"Don't worry." Jasper kissed her forehead, touching her waist. "I'm not going to make you. I'm not happy, but the last thing I want to do is make you choose between your family and me." Jasper smirked. "Cause I know I'd lose." Alice laughed and leaned up hugging the boy. As she moved back down she looked over and saw James glaring at her, before walking into the classroom. "Who was that?" Jasper growled.

"Remember that guy who I told you about? The one who said I owned him because he paid." Alice whispered.

"The asshole who assaulted you?" Jasper's anger flared, eyes reflecting his rage.

"That was him." Alice gulped. "That was the worse news."

"Are you going to be alright?" Jasper whispered, touching her cheek as the warning bell rang.

"Yeah, I'll be strong." Alice forced a smile.

"That's my girl." Jasper forced a smile as well. "I'll be waiting for you here." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, before walking off.

Alice took a deep breath and walked into the room, taking her seat in the front corner. She felt relieved, seeing James in the farthest spot away from her, next to the most annoying boy in their Junior class. She opened her textbook and notebook, looking over her homework.

"Anyone else ready for new seats?" Their thirty-something teacher said, walking into the room and setting down his books on the desk in front. Alice bit her lip but followed everyone as they got up and lined up in the front of the room, with their stuff in hand.

With every named the teacher called, Alice got a little more nervous. The teacher got to the final row of tables, her anxiety almost bubbling over as the last table was left and her and James were the last two standing. The teacher just turned and smiled.

"Miss Cullen, I trust you will help Mr. Cummins catch up with everyone." The teacher had no clue the torture he was causing. James just smiled as he strutted back to his spot, patting the chair next to him. Alice's breakfast threatened to come back up at the sight of amusement in his eyes.

"Just leave me alone and you'll remain unhurt." Alice hissed, taking her seat and scooting as far away as possible.

"Now, I've seemed to have left your tests back at my desk. I'll be right back. Get to know your new partner." The man smiled before rushing from the room.

"So, who's the blonde you were all over?" Alice gritted her teeth and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly sent a message to Rosalie and then one to Jasper. "Hmm, Jasper. Better be a football player, don't want to let down your sisters."

"Bite me, James." Alice snapped.

"You know I would." James leaned over, whispering in her ear.

"You know, I have three more years to report you sexual assaulting me. And I totally would." Alice hissed.

"You wanted it." James touched the girl's leg before the teacher walked back into the room. Alice suddenly wanted her sweat pants. James just smiled and looked up at the teacher, hands back to himself.

"I'm rather surprised, you are all usually my best class, yet there was only one hundred on this past test." The teacher smiled, handing Alice her test, a large A+ written on the front. Alice smiled.

"Well, still a goodie two shoes. Meet me after class, I'll give a sucker as a reward." James winked at the girl. Alice's smile fell as she pulled out her phone, texting _shoot me now_ to Rosalie. She slipped her phone away and started taking notes, trying to block out the knot in her stomach and James' gaze on her.

As soon as the bell rang Alice rushed from the room, falling into Jasper's waiting arms. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him." Alice groaned into Jasper's chest, his arms around her shoulders.

"I can take him out, if you want." Jasper smiled. Alice looked up at the boy, smirking.

"I love that you care." Alice just took the boy's hand in hers, walking towards the staircase. "As long as he doesn't touch me again, I'll be able to keep breakfast down."

"He touched you?" Jasper said stopping in the middle of the staircase.

"Not here." Alice rolled her eyes, rushing up the stairs and finding a corner.

"I'll rip him limb from limb." Jasper whispered through gritted teeth.

"Calm down. He touched my leg, yes. He made a crude comment or two, yes. But if you confront him it'll just put fuel on the fire." Alice whispered.

"You are mine, Alice, if he touches you one hair on your head, I will make him pay." Jasper whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, even when you are being over-protective and a little possessive." Alice leaned up on her tip-toes, kissing the tip of his nose.

"I'll meet you outside AP Euro room after class." Jasper whispered.

"I look forward to it." Alice winked as she walked away. She walked into her class room and smiled, taking her seat next to Edward. "I like friendly faces." Even though she only knew Edward as Bella's boyfriend now, she liked the fellow junior, and they were actually friends before he started dating Bella. Alice had happily approved of the idea of Rosalie setting Bella up with the boy, knowing her little sister would be treated well.

"Math not go too well?" Edward asked.

"I'm stuck in the back corner of the room with Mr. James." Alice sighed.

"What does Jasper think of that?" Edward smiled.

"Wanted to rip him to shreds." Alice smiled at Jasper's protectiveness.

"I'd want to do the same." Edward shrugged. "You should talk to Lutz, he'd switch your spot if you told him."

"Lutz creeps me out on some level, and not to mention I really don't want to broadcast what happened to me." Alice shrugged, doodling in the margins of her notebook.

"That's understandable, but if you continue to sit by him, the more he'll get to you. You got to take control." Edward sighed. Edward's mother was a cop who worked with abused children and rape victims, she had obviously rubbed off on him.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I'll take Jasper with me to talk to Lutz, at least I won't be creeped out by the guy." Alice bit her lip. "Will you let me be then?"

"I just don't want to see you hurt, I saw how you were after that homecoming, just didn't know why until Bella told me." Edward gave the girl a reassuring smile.

Alice looked down at her note book when her AP teacher walked into the room. She was a short, squat woman, with curly blonde hair and colorful glasses. She was in her early fifties and very much a feminist. She had not chosen to teach the AP European History class, and was therefore less strict than the other AP teachers. Alice liked the teacher, whenever she talked to her she walked out of the room feeling like she could conquer the world. Edward wasn't a fan, but the teacher was known to be a little tougher on her male students.

After the history class Edward left to find Bella while Alice skipped to Jasper's side. "Hello, Mr. Whitlock." Alice smiled up at the boy.

"Hello, my dear. Class go well?" He took her hand in his as they headed to her locker.

"Yeah, Edward is trying to get me to talk to Lutz about changing my spot. Said that I need to take control." Alice shrugged.

"I agree. It's your life and your education, and some asshole shouldn't be distracting you." Jasper stated. Alice shook her head and put the boy's hand to her face, kissing it lightly.

"Come with me to talk to Lutz?" Alice whispered softly. "He really creeps me out."

"Tell me when and where, and I'll be there." Jasper said as they stopped at Alice's locker.

"Shall we go now?" Alice sighed, switching out her text and notebooks. She grabbed her wallet from the top shelf before shutting the door.

Jasper wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, holding her close. He kissed her forehead, feeling her nerves. "It'll be ok." Jasper whispered. They walked up to the second floor, finding their way to the math office.

"Mr. Lutz?" Alice whispered, standing at the entrance to the teacher's cubical. The teacher had his e-mail open, lunch laid out on his desk.

"What can I do for you, Miss Cullen?" The young teacher smiled, eyeing Jasper.

"I was wondering if there was anyway I could change my spot." Alice sighed.

"You're my brightest student, if anyone can help James get up to speed it's you." The teacher argue, hoping to convince the girl.

"James and I have some bad history." Alice tip toed around the truth.

"Alice you know my policy. We leave everything at the door. If it is something you feel strongly about go to an administrator, and then I'll move you." The teacher sighed, straightening a stack of papers.

"It's not a school related problem." Alice whispered, eyes falling to the floor.

"I cannot help you unless I have proof that something wrong is taking place. If you have a problem with him, I'm sorry. But you need to deal with it on your own." The teacher stated.

"She just wants to change her spot." Jasper cried.

"With all do respect, you are not in my class, and you have no place criticizing the way I run my classroom. Now if you please, I have tests to grade." The teacher snapped, turning away from the two.

Alice and Jasper walked quickly out of the office, Jasper fuming while Alice was very silent. They remained that way until they got to the lunch room, finding the table where Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, and Bella were sitting.

"Where've you two been?" Rosalie asked, tossing her sister a sandwich.

"Went to talk to Lutz." Alice sighed.

"Why'd you need to talk to your math teacher?" Bella asked.

"We got new seats, and I'm in the back corner with James." Alice whispered.

"He's letting you switch?" Edward asked. Alice shook her head.

"He's a prick." Jasper sighed. "Said she would need to talk to an administrator if she was having a problem. Said she had to have proof."

"You could still report James to the police." Rosalie whispered.

"There is no proof. It'd be a two year old he said she said case." Alice sighed. "I need a soda, I'll be right back." She kissed Jasper's cheek before getting up and walking towards the vending machines.

"For such a protected princess, you sure wander off alone a lot." James grabbed the girl's wrist, pushing her against the wall between two locker bays.

"Leave me alone." Alice fought against the boy's grip on her wrists.

"You were mine first."

"I was never yours." Alice spat.

"Yes, you were, and you always will be." James snipped. "And you better get use to that fact." James hissed in the girl's ear. "Oh, and I owe you this from earlier." James smirked before biting her neck roughly. He slammed the girl into the side of a locker before walking away.

Alice collapsed to the floor, a few tears escaping her. She touched her neck, making sure her skin wasn't broken. She stood up and brushed herself off before walking back to her table and grabbing her stuff.

"I'm going home." Alice stated.

"What about your audition?" Jasper whispered, taking the girl's hand in his.

"It's not worth it." Alice shook her head.

Jasper pulled the girl onto his lap, holding her there. "Who bit you?" The rest of the table was just watching the couple.

"He said I was his, that I had better get use to it." Alice wiped her eyes. "Then bit me." She took a deep breath. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Alice, calm down." Jasper touched her cheek. "You are too strong to just give up and hide." Alice just stared at the boy. "He wants you to crack and give up, he wants to control you. Do you want him to control your life?" Alice shook her head. "Then you are going to have to step out of your comfort zone and fight back. But that's why we're here, to help you." Alice wrapped her arms around the man's neck, hugging him tightly.

"I love you." Alice whispered.

"Still want to go home and forgo your audition?" Jasper smirked.


	5. Absent Boyfriends and Cracked Shells

Chapter 5

Alice woke up on Friday to her cell phone ringing. She knew by the ringtone it was Jasper, she wouldn't have picked it up for any other person.

"What do you want?" Alice groaned, answering the phone.

"Good morning." Jasper's voice chuckled on the line. "How are you on this beautiful day?"

"Fine, wondering where you are? I seem to be missing a cold teddy bear." Alice smiled to herself as she pulled the teddy bear he gave her into a tight hug.

"Sorry, but I went to go hunting, a man's got to eat." Jasper sighed.

"What's wrong, Jazz?" Alice whispered.

"It's sunny out." Jasper whispered.

"I thought you could come out in the sun." Alice stretched as she sat up.

"I can, but it becomes very obvious that I'm not human." Jasper's voice was filled with sadness as he spoke.

"I can't see you today." Alice tried to keep the pout from her voice.

"No, you can. I'll pick you up after school, I need your opinion." Jasper's voice held his smile.

"What's up?" Alice asked, looking out her window at the forest next to her house.

"I'm going shopping, kind of." Jasper laughed softly.

"Oh, what for?" Alice smiled.

"A house." Jasper knew Alice was excited.

"Really? So, I could go over to your place and hang out?" Alice perked up.

"Mmm-hmm." Jasper was amused by Alice's reaction.

"But why a house? Wouldn't an apartment be cheeper?" Alice bit her lip.

"Well, I can afford a house, and it's easier to be myself without neighbors." Jasper explained.

"That makes since. So, after school?" Alice smiled. "I don't know if I can make it that long." Alice giggled.

"You just have to. Because if you don't I have no idea what I'll do with the bracelet I had made for you."

"Jasper Whitlock!" Alice scolded. "I told you no more gifts."

"You know I don't listen when it comes to spoiling you." Jasper laughed.

"I wish you would." Alice sighed. "Alright I have to get ready to go to school. I'll see you later though."

"I love you, Alice." Jasper said softly.

"Love you too." Alice smiled before hanging up the phone. She slipped out of bed, stretching in the sun spilling into her room. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

Alice took her time in the shower, having no desire to hurry to school. Since Jasper and her started dating school had become a lot better for Alice. She had never hated school, but she never looked forward to it either. But there was something about the boy that made certain things more tolerable. She had never been more excited about her English class, and Chemistry became even more fun.

The week had gone by quickly. Her audition Monday afternoon had gone perfectly. The director seemed to have loved everything she did. She had promised Alice the role of Titania on two conditions. One, she had to sign an agreement that she wouldn't drop out. Two, she couldn't tell anyone that she had been promised the role. Jasper was the only one who knew so far that she had gotten her fairy role.

James seemed to have backed off. The only time he seemed to purposely try and annoy her was during math. He kept his hands to himself, but was constantly staring at the girl, reminding her that she was suppose to be his. At first Alice wanted to yell at the boy, scream that she wasn't his, but she knew he just wanted to see her react. She decided to try and tune him out by texting Jasper. She figured out that his texts seemed to help her clear her mind and concentrate.

Alice got out of the shower and listened as Bella yelled at the closed door to the other bathroom. Technically Rosalie was suppose to have Alice's room, her parents claiming that the oldest should have her own bathroom. Alice wouldn't have minded sharing a bathroom with Bella, but also liked the privacy. There were only two reasons Rosalie had chosen to stay in the room she had. Alice's room was the smallest, though far from small, but also Rosalie's room had a small balcony which she loved.

Alice hummed as she walked to her closet, looking through her clothes. She settled on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. It was a little plain for the girl's taste, but she didn't really feel like trying harder.

"Hey, Alice. We're going to be late." Rosalie called from downstairs. Alice grabbed her backpack and rushed down to meet everyone.

She sighed as they got to school. She knew she wouldn't see Jasper's car, but she still looked for it. Jasper had been meeting her at school each morning with her drink order in hand. He'd greet her with a soft kiss before escorting her to her locker. Getting out of Emmett's car, and not rushing to Jasper's side, seemed very off putting to the girl, like she was suddenly missing something.

Alice's English class once again seemed to drag on. She had never even thought about how much even Jasper's presence helped her, class had even felt like it had gone faster when he had just ignored her.

Gym class was the same as it had been all week. James kept his distance from not only Alice, but Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. But even with James staying away Rosalie and Alice stayed in the corner on either bikes or treadmills.

But Alice was thrown when her math class started and James was no where to be seen. She had seen him in gym, she was sure of it, and she didn't understand why he'd give up a chance to make her miserable. She just shrugged it off, thinking he had finally gotten the message, that she was done with him.

She was finishing up that day's assignment for Chemistry during math, happy to get ahead in her favorite class. Lutz was gone for the class, at a department meeting, leaving the class to have a study hall.

Half way through the class Alice was lost in a book, and didn't even realize when the phone rang.

"Alice Cullen, the attendance office needs to see you." The sub sighed as she hung up the phone. Alice was confused, she had yet to miss a day of school, but she still gathered up her things and headed off to the office.

Alice had just gotten down the stairs from her math room when she felt a hand clamp over her mouth, pulling her arm behind her back. She was pushed into the male teacher's bathroom, roughly thrown to the ground.

"Told you my idea would work." A gruff voice sighed from the corner of the room.

Alice scrambled to sit up, watching as James locked the door. She looked to the corner, confused to why Lutz was standing there, repeatedly tossing, and catching, a roll of duct tape into the air.

"What the hell?" Alice stood walking backwards away from the two men.

"I knew she was going to freak." James looked at the other man.

"Where's Alice?" Edward huffed. "We had an in class writing assignment sprung on us."

"She wasn't in class?" Rosalie whispered.

"She could have gotten sick." Emmett shrugged.

"Alice never lets that stop her." Bella shook her head.

"But she doesn't skip either." Rosalie bit her lip.

At that moment the principal came over the PA system, announcing a school wide lockdown, everyone was to stay in the cafeteria. The grate came down, cutting off the cafeteria from the rest of the school.

"These two things can't be related, can they?" Edward asked. Their table was right next to wall of windows, and all four watched as an ambulance pulled up to the front of their school.

Carlisle laid in the hospital bed with his wife, holding her as she slept. He was still healing from his surgery, and he was far from the model patient, wanting to be as close to his wife as he could, refusing to stay in his own bed. Esme was still on some strong pain killers for her whiplash, which caused her to sleep a lot more. Carlisle never minded, he found something peaceful in watching his wife sleep.

He groaned when he heard his cell phone ring. Esme woke and looked up at her husband. Carlisle kissed his wife forehead, before looking at his phone.

"It's the school." Carlisle sighed. He picked up the phone and answered. He was calm at first but as the seconds ticked away he grew more and more somber. He didn't even hang up, just let the phone fall to the floor.

"What happened?" Esme whispered.

"Alice was found in a teacher's bathroom, s-she's been attacked." Carlisle said softly.

"What?" Esme yelled, sitting up.

"They are bringing her here." Carlisle gulped. "I'm going to go wait for her in the ER. I'll call the school and get Rose and Bell excused. I'll let you know whenever I find anything out." Carlisle scrambled out of the bed, kissing his wife before rushing from the room.

He got down to the ER, slipping his white coat over his hospital gown. He watched as paramedics wheeled his daughter in, greeted by a female doctor and a few nurses.

"Alice." Carlisle whispered as he joined the other doctor. He gasped at his daughter. She was pale, duct tape over her mouth and around her wrists. He knew, from the cut edges, that the duct tape had held her arms together behind her back, but had been cut so her arms were now free. Her body was covered by a blanket, her blood soaking through in various places. He noticed what looked like dried vomit in her hair, and hated where his mind went.

"Carlisle, you know this girl?" The doctor asked.

"She's my daughter. What's going on?" Carlisle said, making to follow everyone onto the exam room, before he was blocked by the other doctor. "I'm a doctor, I can help."

"You're suppose to be on bed rest, and you know as well as I do that family doesn't treat family." The woman said before walking into the room and up to Alice's bedside.

Carlisle bit his lip before pulling out his cell phone and calling Rosalie. He was answered by a deep voice, it couldn't have been Rosalie. Emmett had answered the phone, explaining that Rosalie was busy trying to get them all excused. As Emmett finished explaining Rosalie returned. She had successfully gotten herself and Bella excused and promised her dad they'd be there soon.

Carlisle hung up and suddenly felt his nerves catch up with him. His stomach dropped and his heart ached. He just stood at the door looking in, through the window, at where his daughter was. The doctor had pulled the curtain around the bed, hiding her from onlookers. The doctor appeared from behind the curtain, rushing to him.

"Paula, what's going on?"

"Carlisle, calm down." The woman sighed. "She is unconscious, so we need your permission to do a rape kit."

"Of course." Carlisle touched his head. "Do what ever you need to." Carlisle whispered.

"Oh, and here, her book bag." The doctor handed him the bag before disappearing into the exam room. Carlisle sat down and took a deep breath.

"Daddy." Bella rushed up to her father, Rosalie behind her. Carlisle pulled his girls into a hug, kissing their heads. "How's Alice?"

"Not to sure. She's unconscious, and they're doing a rape kit." Carlisle whispered. Rosalie saw Alice's bag and grabbed it, searching through the smaller pockets.

"Here we go." Rosalie whispered, pulling out the girl's phone. "Alice said Jasper was feeling sick, but he'd want to know that Alice is hurt." Rosalie explained as she went through Alice's phone contacts.

"Shouldn't you be in your business class?" Jasper answered his phone.

"Jasper, it's Rose, Alice was attacked." Rosalie said quickly. "She's at the same hospital our parents are at, in the ER."

"I'll be right there." Jasper's voice was flat, before hanging up.

Rosalie sighed and looked at her family. "It was James, I know it was."

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"James is back at school, he sits next to her in Math. She asked Lutz to change her seat but he refused." Rosalie explained.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have called and demanded he changed her spot."

"Alice didn't want to worry you and mom while you were in the hospital." Bella whispered.

"Carlisle?" The female doctor said softly, stepping out of the room.

"What's the news." Carlisle whispered, his daughters joining him on either side.

"The duct tape around her wrists left some painful rashes. The rape kit was positive for semen. While there is trauma to the genitals most of the blood is from the torn hymen. There are some bites and a lot of bruises and cuts. And the phrase, you are mine, was written on her chest in permanent marker." The doctor sighed.

"Oh God." Carlisle whispered.

"We're finishing up now, taking pictures and getting scrapings from under her finger nails. Once we've cleaned her up a nurse will come and get you."

"Thank you." Carlisle whispered. The doctor nodded and walked back into the room.

"He raped her." Jasper whispered, standing behind the three. Rosalie turned and nodded, frowning. "How the hell did this happen?"

"We don't know. Edward came to lunch saying she had missed AP Euro." Bella shrugged.

"But Emmett and I walked her to math." Rosalie sighed.

"How is she?" Jasper whispered, trying to keep his anger in check.

"She's been unconscious since she got here." Carlisle sighed.

The four remained silent until they were able to go in and see the girl. When they walked in Alice had woken up and was on her side, shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Alice." Jasper whispered, touching her shoulder. Alice flinched but turned. She sat up and threw her arms around Jasper, crying into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I tried so hard to fight, but they were stronger." Alice cried.

"Alice, sweetie, it's not your fault. Wait, they?" Jasper looked down into the girl's face, confused. "Who hurt you, baby?"

"I-I-I can't, they said they'd kill me if I told." Alice cried, pulling away and hugging her knees to her chest. She shook her head, rocking back and forth.

"You know I can protect you." Jasper whispered. "Just tell me who hurt you and I'll make sure they won't come near you again." He sat down in front of the girl, touching her cheek.

Alice bit her lip, looking from her father, to her sisters, to Jasper. She took a deep breath, trying to steady herself. "James a-and Lutz." Alice began crying again, falling into Jasper's arms.

"Excuse me, Alice?" A thirty year old women, in a blouse and slacks, walked up to the girl's bed. "My name is detective Paige Davidson." She explained, showing the girl her badge.

"Daddy?" Alice whispered, looking to her father.

"Sweetie, I know you didn't want to report James two years ago, but you can't let him go free this time." Carlisle whispered, sitting down next to the girl.

"Can they stay?" Alice asked, looking at the detective.

"As long as you're okay with it." Paige smiled. Alice nodded, moving to sit on Jasper's lap, huddling close to his chest. Paige pulled up a chair, taking out a notepad. "Tell me what happened."

"I was in math when I got called to the attendance office. I had just gotten down the stairs when I was grabbed. I was dragged into the men's bathroom and thrown to the ground. James had locked the door and I was trying to back away when Lutz duct taped my wrists together." Alice looked down at her bandaged wrists.

"Do you know James' last name?" Paige interrupted.

"Cummins." Alice sniffed.

"And Lutz?"

"Robert Lutz, he's my math teacher. He had said he had a department meeting so we had a sub." Alice whispered. Paige nodded for her to continue. "They held me down and James had a knife, he cut off my clothes. I started screaming, that's when they taped my mouth shut. James said he was going to officially make me his, finish what he started two years ago."

"What happened two years ago?" The detective asked.

"We were on a date and he had paid for everything. At the end of the night he parked in the bluffs and said I owed him. He started kissing me and then started trying to get me to have sex with him. When I said no he just got more aggressive. He ripped my clothes and gave me a black eye before I got away."

"You didn't report it?" Paige asked.

"No, but he was pulled out of school after my dad talked to his." Alice whispered.

"Ok, go on." Alice took a deep breath.

"He started by biting me all over. Lutz was taking pictures. James took the tape off my mouth and he." Alice stopped, shutting her eye she gulpped. "He shoved himself down my throat. Once he finished I got sick to my stomach. Lutz was pissed he wouldn't get his turn so he kicked me in the stomach. They replaced the tape on my mouth, James saying he was done being nice." Alice hugged her chest tightly. Jasper kissed the girl's forehead, running a hand through her damp hair. "James raped me first, it hurt so bad, I felt like I was being ripped in half." Alice cried. "Lutz raped me after that. Then James again."

Bella and Rosalie left the room, both too upset to be in there. Carlisle tried not to scream and storm off, and ended up biting his lip.

"Lutz had just started again when I blacked out." Alice whispered.

"Had you had any problems with Lutz before?" Paige asked.

"Monday. James was back at school and was in my math class, Lutz had a new seating chart that put James and I next to each other in a back corner. James had grabbed my thigh so I decided to ask Lutz if I could move. Jasper and I went to see him during lunch, he said I couldn't move my spot." Alice whispered, wiping her eyes. "During that lunch was the first time James cornered and bit me."

"Ok." Paige whispered. "I have enough for now."

"What are you going to do?" Alice asked.

"Well your statement is enough for an arrest and search warrant for both of them. I'll take your rape kit and have our lab look at it. We'll get a DNA sample from both of them." Paige smiled. "In my opinion this will be a very easy case, with the information you've given us and the rape kit, they would be stupid to take it to court."

"Really?" Alice whispered. Paige nodded.

"Now, call me if you think of anything else." Paige said, handing the girl her card. "Dr. Carlisle, may I talk to you outside?"

"Yeah." Carlisle touched Alice's foot before following the detective out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Jasper whispered, moving and laying the girl down in the bed.

"Sick, dirty, tired." Alice sighed. "I want to take a shower and scrub until my skin comes off." Jasper held the girl's hand, stroking the top of her hand. "I should have fought harder. I should have kept kicking."

"Alice, stop." Jasper cupped the girl's face in his hands. "This is not your fault. You didn't ask for this. Everyone can blame themselves for some part of this."

"No they can't." Alice snapped.

"Really? Who decided you and James would be a great couple? Emmett. Who set you up? Rosalie. Who wasn't there this week for you to talk to and to watch out for you? Your parents. Who didn't do something when you didn't show up to class? Edward." Jasper took a deep breath, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "And who wasn't there to protect you today? Me."

"It's not your fault." Alice whispered. "It's none of their faults."

"Exactly." Jasper whispered. "Because Emmett made him leave school, Rosalie broke the law to pick you up and bring you home safely, your parents would rather jump in front of a train than see you hurt, and Edward was the one who helped protect you in gym."

"It's not your fault." Alice bit her lip.

"I'm not sure about that, I really should've been there." Jasper stroked the girl's cheek.

"If I stop blaming myself will you stop blaming yourself?" Alice asked

"I'll try." Jasper laid down and pulled the girl close. "I still love you."

"I don't know if I can deal with this alone." Alice curled up in the boy's arms, tears slipping down her cheek.

"You won't have to, I'm here." Jasper whispered.

Hours passed before Alice was aloud to go home. Carlisle wanted to go with his daughter, but his doctors wouldn't discharge him. Jasper said he would take care of the girl. Rosalie and Bella had gone to pick up Edward and Emmett after they got Alice home. Jasper rushed around the house getting things to help Alice feel more comfortable. First he made her some food, her favorites. He brought up a DVD player and her favorite Disney movies.

"Anything else you need?" Jasper asked, setting up her laptop on a tray by her feet.

"You're leaving?" Alice whispered.

"Nope." Jasper smiled, taking a seat on the bed next to the girl.

Bella and Rosalie got home and joined the two in Alice's room. At first the oldest and youngest sister were scared to say anything, for fear of saying something wrong. After a little bit of time Alice couldn't take it anymore, she told her sisters that they shouldn't have to watch what they say, that the more normal things were the better. After that the sisters seemed to get it and they all pulled out homework. Jasper chatted with Alice's sisters, but refused to leave her side until she told him she was hungry, to which he left the room to order them all a pizza.

"If you want us to, we can get rid of him, say you need to be alone." Rosalie offered as soon as the man left the room.

"He makes me feel safe, calm. He's helping me." Alice whispered.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I can't really explain it." Alice sighed. "He just helps me feel normal. He isn't treating me different. All week he's done everything for me, protected me. So, it'd just be weirder not to have him here now."

"Ok." Rosalie smiled. "As long as you're ok with it."

"I have good news though." Alice smiled. "I got the role as Tatiana."

"Really?" Rosalie cheered. "That's great!"

"Yeah." Alice nodded.

"Are you going to stay with it?" Bella asked softly.

"I don't know, it depends on the buzz around school on Monday." Alice sighed, watching Jasper walk back in the room, carrying drinks for all the girl's

"Are you sure you'll be ready?" Rosalie asked, remembering it had taken the girl a week before she went back to school last time.

"Yeah, I need to. It'll be hard, I know, and who knows what will happen. But I can't just lock myself away." Alice took a deep breath.

"Wow, I'm surprised, I thought you'd be too shaken up." Rosalie bit her lip.

"I let James effect my life for two years. I didn't do things that I wanted to because of him. And everyday it got harder for me to break free. I don't want that to happen again. He wants to control me, and I won't let him." Alice had tears in her eyes, fists clenched.

"That's a great mentality, Al, and you know we'll support you no matter what." Bella smiled.

"Don't worry, Rose. I made an appointment with a rape crisis councilor for Monday night. She'll tell me if I've gone off the deep end." Rosalie laughed, smiling at her sister. "But can we postpone Saturday night? I don't think I'll want to go club hopping."

"Of course." Rosalie nodded.

"What should we do tomorrow, then?" Bella asked. Alice shrugged.

"We could go get our Homecoming dresses, the guys could come and order their tuxedoes after." Rosalie grinned.

"Um, about that." Alice bit her lip. "I don't think I'm going to go. My arms are kind of," Alice trailed off, Jasper's arm slipping around her shoulders, holding her close.

"We understand." Bella whispered.

"You two still going to the football game tonight?" Alice asked, trying to change the subject.

"We don't want to leave you alone." Rosalie whispered.

"No, go. Emmett and Edward need their good luck charms." Alice smiled.

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm just going to reliving my childhood through Disney movies, and Jasper will be here to make sure I'm ok." Alice said. The door bell rung and Jasper perked up.

"That'll be the pizza. Be right back." Jasper kissed the top of Alice's head before walking out of the room.

"I sometimes wish Edward were as doting as Jasper is." Bella sighed absent mindedly.

"Jasper is one of a kind." Alice blushed. "But sometimes it's a little annoying. It's hard to get use to. All the gifts and doting. I was just about to get to the point where he'd just give me a drink every morning. But he called this morning, said he had a bracelet made for me."

"Aw, sweet." Rosalie smiled.

"Yeah." Alice blushed. "But it's rather hard to go from I don't need a man to letting Jasper do everything for me."

"I don't do everything. I am just making sure you're taking care of yourself. Especially now. You need someone who knows what you need, and right now you need to spoil yourself." Jasper shook his head. He set the pizza down along with some napkins. He kissed Alice's cheek, throwing a bag -containing a mix of gummy worms, skittles, jelly beans, and sour patch kids- into her lap.

"You're trying to make me diabetic." Alice stuck out her tongue as Jasper took a seat next to her.

"Now, why would I do that?" Jasper laughed.

After awhile the sister left, leaving Jasper and Alice watching Mulan. The movie finished and Alice was laying silently against Jasper's side. Jasper ran a hand through her hair, feeling her sadness overwhelm him.

"Alice, talk to me." Jasper whispered.

Alice doubled over, her shoulders shaking. "It still hurts." Alice cried. "I took a shower but I can still feel them on me." Jasper pulled the girl onto his lap, holding her close. He rocked her gently back and forth, rubbing her back as he cooed into her ear.

Jasper knew Alice wasn't as good as everyone thought she was. He had felt how thin her layer of happiness was, it was just a small mask and he had been waiting for her to break. It's why he had refused to leave her side. He didn't want her to be alone when her shell cracked.

He let her sob as he held her tightly, holding her until cried herself to sleep. Jasper laid the girl down and tucked her in, kissing her forehead. He busied himself with cleaning up the girl's room. He was walking up the stairs, returning from taking out the trash, when he heard the girl scream. He ran to the girl's side, taking her into his arms. Once again he was holding the girl as she cried, but this time over her nightmare.

"Shh, Alice." Jasper cooed, rubbing her back. "It'll be alright."

A/N-

Don't hate me! I'll make it up to you with the next chapter, it'll be totally happy! Promise. But until I finish that chapter I posted another Jasper/Alice fic. It's call After Tonight, and it's kind of a total lemon. You should check it out.


	6. Secret Dress and Twinkle Lights

Chapter 6

The next week was almost normal. Carlisle and Esme were home, but Esme was still on bed rest, which Carlisle made sure she followed. While he watched over his wife, he also made sure his second daughter was ok. He was relieved that she had decide to see a professional for help, he had been scared by how she had been acting. He knew it wouldn't have been healthy if she locked herself in her room and cried all the time, but he also didn't think her forced normality was healthy either.

Alice tried to get back to normal. It helped that James and Lutz had been arrested over the weekend. She had been thankful when the detective called and said they had found more than they bargained for at Lutz's house, enough that the county attorney would have no problem getting a restraining order put on both men. It was hard to take in, on one side she was glad that they had found more evidence against the men, but she was sickened that her humiliation had been captured in so many ways.

School was a different story. People stared at her as she walked down the hallway, murmuring to their friends. Some people couldn't even stop there, and would come up and ask her about the past Friday. Most of those times were at lunch or between classes, to which Jasper would glare at the person and escort Alice away. He wanted to do more, but he kept his anger in check for Alice's sake. He actually wanted to go and take care of Lutz and James on his own, show them what really pain was, but Alice pled for him not to leave her, that she needed him. And the fact was clear, his love for her was greater than his hatred for the two men who hurt her.

She'd force herself to smile and push thoughts from her mind, but the pain was still there. The only relief she got was when she was alone with Jasper. He'd hold her and just listen. The openness she felt with the man helped her confide in him. She was still able to have the man there when she slept. While she still woke up from nightmares, but she didn't scream when he was holding her.

While Jasper was the only one she really talked to regularly, she didn't shut out her family. She confided in her father, knowing whatever she said he'd take to his grave. She'd talk with her sister's about some of the smaller facets, leaving out anything that Rosalie would blame on herself.

Rosalie and Bella actually felt better about the man in their sister's life after they had all gone shopping for Homecoming dresses, Sunday. While the youngest and oldest sister's were in the dress store, Jasper pulled them aside. He needed the girl's help. He told them how Alice still really wanted to go to the Homecoming dance, but didn't want people to see her marked up skin. He told the girls to buy Alice a formal dress, but not tell her. Rosalie was the first to agree, wanting to do anything for her sister.

Alice still had no idea when she woke up the following Saturday morning. She was dragged out by her sisters, forced to go with them to the salon. Rosalie had said a good facial, manicure and pedicure would make her feel better, and she couldn't fight with her older sister. And the blonde had been right, Alice left the salon feeling better than when she had gone in.

When they got home Alice just watched as her sisters got ready. She was giggling as her sisters fought over the bathroom. She was perched on Rosalie's bed, admiring her sister's light pink, strapless dress, when Jasper called her.

"Hey, Jazz." Alice answered.

"I left some stuff for you on your bed. Be ready, I'll pick you up at eight." Jasper said quickly before hanging up.

"Jasper leave you a gift?" Rosalie smirked at her sister. Alice eyed her sister oddly. Rosalie giggled and grabbed her sister's hand, rushing back to her room.

"It was so hard for me to keep this a secret." Rosalie said, motioning towards the back dress on Alice's bed. "Jasper wanted to surprise you."

"I told you I'm not going to homecoming." Alice said forcefully, smile fading.

"I know, and you're not going to homecoming. He told Bella and I he had something else planned, he said it was something where you'd get to have your homecoming without anyone but him seeing you." Rosalie touched the simple dress laying on her sister's bed.

"Really?" Alice whispered. Rosalie nodded. "Who got the dress?"

"Bella and I, last weekend. Bella wanted to get something more glitzy, but I knew that it wouldn't be you." Alice walked over to the dress, touching it softly.

"I guess it'd be stupid to waste it." Alice smirked.

"Try it on!" Rosalie cheered, sitting down on the girl's bed.

Alice rushed and shut her door, stripping off her worn jeans and tee shirt. She unzipped the back of the dress, stepping into it. She slid the dress up, loving the feeling of the fabric on her skin. Rosalie help with the finishing touches, tying the halter in the back of Alice's neck. Alice stepped in front of her mirror, gasping at her reflection.

The fabric clung to her body from her bust to her hips, the rest of the fabric dancing softly around her legs. She slipped on the pair of silver heels that sat by her bed, feeling wonderful in the outfit.

The only thing that she hated was the fact that the marks around her wrists were still visible. So were the finger print sized bruises dotting her upper arms. Happily the two bite marks that were above her bust were covered by the halter strap.

"A few more things." Rosalie led the girl into her bathroom, grabbing her make-up. Rosalie worked magic, it seemed like. Alice's face shimmered, eyes sparkling. Her lips were glossed, adding a finishing touch. "You're so beautiful, Alice." Rosalie smiled, pinning back some of Alice hair with jeweled clips.

"Thanks." Alice blushed.

"Now, a few more things." Rosalie said, walking out of the bathroom. She grabbed a pair of white silk, elbow length gloves, and a sheer black cover. "He hoped it'd make you feel more comfortable. He thinks of everything."

"Yeah, he does." Alice smiled.

Alice was waiting downstairs when Emmett and Edward had arrived for Bella and Rosalie. The two were shocked to see that Alice was dressed up, both thinking that she was spending the night at home. But they seemed to figure things out when Jasper pulled up, as they were leaving, dressed in a perfectly tailored tuxedo.

"Hello, beautiful." Jasper smiled, taking the girl's hand in his, bowing to kiss the top of it.

"Hello." Alice blushed.

"You look wonderful, I'm glad you didn't refuse." Jasper touched her cheek. "Now, a corsage." Jasper held up the small flowers, slipping it onto the girl's wrists.

"I didn't think they made them with daisies." Alice smirked.

"They laughed at me when I asked for it, said that roses were more traditional." Jasper shrugged.

"What'd you say?" Alice asked.

"That the girl it was for was far from traditional." Jasper leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Now, shall we be going." He said as he offered her is arm.

"Going to tell me where you're taking me?" Alice asked as she took his arm.

"Some place you'll love. A place for only you and me." Jasper said, leading her out of the house.

"You got a new car?" Alice shook her head as she noticed the expensive and sophisticated looking black car.

"A limo would be to much, this, this is perfect." Jasper said smugly, opening the passenger door for the girl. Alice laughed softly, slipping into the car.

Jasper held the girl's hand as he drove, thumb rubbing circles into the top of her hand. Soft music played as they rode along the freeway, going further and further away from the cities. It was almost dark when Jasper stopped, parking next to a secluded forest, twinkle lights leading both sides of a path into it.

"What is this?" Alice smiled, taking Jasper's hand as he helped her out of the car.

"I knew you were looking forward to tonight, so I wanted to make sure you remember it, even if it's not at a school." Jasper smiled, touching the small of her back. He led her down the small path.

"It's beautiful." Alice gasped.

She had been led into a small clearing. The trees around them decorated with twinkle lights. A small table was set up to one side with two chairs, a covered plate in front of one chair. Jasper walked around lighting random pillar candles placed at the edge of the clearing. With the lighting of the candles Alice finally noticed the crystals hanging from the trees, their colors dancing in the light.

"You did all this?" Alice whispered. Jasper smiled and nodded. "I can't believe it. This looks like a dream."

"Well, I hope you do believe it, because I'm not pinching you." Jasper chuckled, pulling out the chair for the girl.

"You are so wonderful to me." Alice smiled, taking a seat.

"What can I say, you bring out my romantic side." Jasper kissed her cheek. Taking the cover off of the plate, he revealed a piece of cake.

"White chocolate and raspberry cheesecake. Amazing." Alice's grin widened. She took a first bite and groaned in satisfaction. "This is different, and so much better than I remembered."

"My attempt at baking." Jasper whispered, just watching the girl.

"You made this?" Alice's shock was very evident.

"The rest of it is in your refrigerator." Jasper chuckled. "I told you I wanted you to remember this night, I'm aiming for perfection." Jasper sighed.

"So far, you're there." Alice smiled. Jasper just smiled, watching the girl eat. When she finished Jasper stood up, walking over by a candle.

"I'm hoping you'll enjoy this as much as I will." Jasper said, crouching down and turning on some music. He walked back over to the girl, holding out his hand to her. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may." Alice whispered, slipping her hand into his, standing up. Jasper's free hand touched Alice's waist, leading her in a slow dance.

They spent a few slow hours in each others arms. Alice grew more and more comfortable being in the man's arms, ending up laying against Jasper's chest. They chatted off and on but mostly just enjoyed their dances. Jasper was excited by Alice's happiness, feeling like he accomplished something when the last hint of sadness, in the girl, slipped away.

"Jasper?" Alice whispered, wrapping her arms around the man's neck, laying her head against his chest.

"Yes, my love." Jasper whispered against her hair.

"I'm sorry about this past week." Alice dropped her arms, wrapping them around his waist.

"Don't be." Jasper rubbed the girl's back.

"You've just been so patient with me. I don't know what I would have done if you had left." Alice's voice cracked.

"Why would I have left you?" Jasper asked, kissing the top of her head.

"I was afraid you'd think I was ruined." Alice bit her lip.

"You will never be anything less than perfect to me." Jasper smiled, nuzzling his nose against the girl hair, taking in her intoxicating scent.

"Jazz." Alice whispered after a few minutes. She looked up at the man, hearing their song start to play.

"Yes." Jasper looked down at the girl, caressing her cheek.

"Thank you." She laid her hand over his, leaning up and kissing the man softly. It was their fist kiss in over a week. Jasper would kiss her forehead and cheek, but they were only small pecks. Alice had been hesitant to do anything physical, scared by what might happen. "I don't know how I could have handled this past week without you." Alice whispered, pulling away.

"I'll always be here for you." Jasper kissed the girl's forehead, pulling her back into his arms. "Always and forever."


	7. Wild Flower Crowns and Hand Made Pizza

I must give extra credit for this chapter. While the characters were always based off of Mrs. Meyers great works, but this chapter needed extra help when it came to a certain play. All quotes were taken from the great website, .edu/midsummer/

Chapter 7

October passed in a flash of dull colors. Alice continued going to counseling once a week, after which Jasper would take her out for ice cream to help her feel better. He was glad that the girl with getting help, and he did see subtle changes in her attitude and mannerisms. Her anxiety and fear at school slowly lessened, at the same time her nightmares were becoming less intense. She still had nightmares but they lessened from two to three a night, to about two or three a week.

Alice had not given up her role in A Midsummer Night's dream, and ended up having to put in some late nights in the theater. Alice knew it was going to be that way but still missed her nights spent with Jasper and her family. Jasper was a quick study, sneaking around to bring her dinner and give a quick kiss, and was always there to bring her safely home.

As soon as Alice felt up to it Jasper and her went out and found Jasper a house. It was small, yet homey, and the fact that it was in the middle of a forest made it feel like a cabin. They played newly weds as they went shopping for furniture. Jasper enjoyed having the girl over. It never changed how he treated the girl, it just gave him the freedom to do it his own way. What made it even better was that is was just a five minute run -for Jasper- from the clearing where they spent Homecoming night.

What Alice found funny was trying to watch Jasper eat a meal with her family. He had explained to her that he could eat normal food, it just tasted like dirt, and because his body couldn't process the food, he would have to cough it up later. Alice tried to help the boy by influencing what her parents made, but Jasper had shot himself in the foot by saying he was a vegan. Even Alice thought the food tasted like dirt.

Esme had been set on making Jasper feel welcomed, and had gone out of her way to find vegan recipes and shop in a organic food store. She ended up making vegan fried chicken, mashed potatoes (without butter or milk), corn and to top it off she made a vegan cheesecake.

Esme also didn't want to single Jasper out, so Emmett and Edward were invited. Originally the two refused to go, Emmett claiming the tofu was torture, but Rosalie and Bella won out and the boys came. Alice and Rosalie were almost on the floor laughing from Emmett's expressions as he ate.

The dinner was on Saturday night, so Alice went over to Jasper's after dinner. She hated waiting on his bed and listening as he forced himself to get sick, but was thankful he did it. After he walked out of the bathroom he had just stared at her, saying she better love him for what he just dealt with. To respond Alice just smiled and walked up to the man, hugging him tightly. Jasper just laughed and kissed her head, reassuring her that to him, she was more than worth it.

After that things were quiet. Alice was getting more and more excited for the opening night of the play. She was glad she had stuck with it, saying it was a great distraction. Not to mention she loved playing pixie.

"How do I look?" Alice grinned at her sister, glad Rosalie had joined the costume crew.

"You know I always make you look good." Rosalie smirked. She stepped back and looked at her shorter sister. She was dressed in a forest green skirt with a torn looking bottom hem. The skirt was matched with a top with one shoulder, that cut off before her mid-drift. "It should make the boys drool."

"Wow, just what I need." Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm going to do make-up." Rosalie laughed and watched as Alice left the room. She cleaned up her small sewing kit, leaving to meet her family. Emmett and Edward were gone at an away game, so it was down to five for the show. It actually worked out perfectly since there were only five seats in the front row of the center section.

"Hey, mom, dad." Rosalie smiled walking up to the small group waiting out in the front lobby.

"How's she doing?" Bella asked.

"Fine, nervous." Rosalie shrugged.

"I'm glad she's doing this. She loves acting." Esme smiled. "Oh, Jasper." Esme stood on her toes, waving to the blonde boy who had just walked into the school. No one was surprised to see him holding a bouquet of wild flowers.

"Those are pretty." Bella smiled, pointing to the flowers.

"I know roses are traditional, but it's Alice. Not a big rose, gal." Jasper shrugged, looking at the flowers.

"If you want, I can sneak you back so you can give them to her." Rosalie offered.

"Thanks, that'd be great." Jasper smiled.

"Ok, we'll meet you all in the theater." Rosalie smiled to her parents and sister before walking off with Jasper. "A question first."

"Shoot." Jasper said, slowing his step so Rosalie could talk.

"The county attorney called and left a message about the case, apparently they want her there at arraignment. You think she could handle that?" Rosalie was chewing on her bottom lip.

"It'll be hard for her to face them, but I wouldn't underestimate her strength." Jasper whispered. "I'd just wait to tell her until after the last performance. She doesn't need it on her mind right now."

"Yeah, I was going to wait until Sunday or Monday night." Rosalie nodded, holding back a curtain dividing the lobby from the hall that led to the backstage areas. "Wait right here." Jasper nodded and watched as Rosalie disappeared behind a door.

"Hey, Jazzy." Alice smiled as she walked out and saw him.

"Make it quick, the director called five minutes." Rosalie sighed, handing the boy his ticket, before leaving the two alone to find her seat.

"How are you doing?" Jasper smirked, handing her the flowers.

"Nervous but really excited." Alice said, smelling the flowers. "Thank you." She leaned up and kissed the boy gently. "Are you taking me home after?"

"When should you be finished changing and everything?" Jasper asked, wrapping his arms around the girl's bare waist.

"Nine thirty." Alice said, looking up at the man.

"Well, your curfew is one. I was thinking about taking you to our spot to watch the stars. I have a few blankets and some of your favorite snacks out in my car." Jasper smiled, leaning over so the tip of his nose touched hers.

"That sounds fun." Alice said coyly.

"Ok, then it's a date." Jasper whispered before kissing the girl deeply, holding her close. "I'd tell you to break a leg, but I really don't want that." Jasper smirked. Alice shook her head.

"I'll see you after the show." Alice leaned up and kissed the boy softly. "Love you." Alice kissed the boy once more before walking off.

"Love you more." Jasper called back. Alice turned, poking her head out from around the door, sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend. Jasper chuckled before turning around to go find his seat.

Jasper grinned as the house lights went out and the stage lit up in front of him. He could have done without the first two scenes, he couldn't care less about anything but Alice. He literally perked up when he saw a scrawny blonde freshmen stumble onto the stage.

"How now, spirit! Whither wander you?" The boy said, looking at the fairy across the stage.

Jasper smiled to himself, Alice's scent starting to dance around him. He knew she had just entered the back of the theater, waiting for her entrance. He wanted to turn and look at her, but if he did, so would others, and he really didn't want to ruin the girl's entrance.

"Ill met by moonlight, proud Titania." A fit junior proclaimed as he walked down a side aisle. Jasper just looked over at Alice, heart melting at the sight of the flowers he had given her in a crown around her head.

"What, jealous Oberon! Fairies, skip hence: I have forsworn his bed and company." Alice was completely unlike herself, attitude and pride dripping with every word.

He couldn't stop smiling. He wanted to both thank and kill Rosalie for the outfit she had made for her sister. The outfit made his animalistic side roar inside him. Her skirt was so short it made her legs look long and wonderful. Her tiny shirt clung to her perfectly, enhancing her curves. Her flat stomach and her soft yet toned arms added to her appeal. The outfit made her look like a fairy sex goddess. And while he wanted to remember her in that outfit forever, he didn't like the fact that almost every male, around him, had a sudden spark of lust towards the girl.

His heart lurched again when he saw the very earthy looking bed descend from the rafters. It looked to be covered in moss, vines, leaves and flowers. It was a rather fitting pretend bed for his girl, and knew that if she could she would sleep in a bed like that in real life. Though he didn't like it too much when the the fit junior hoped onto the bed where Alice was suppose to be sleeping. He just kept thinking that he was the only one who was allowed to be in bed with the girl.

Intermission came and Carlisle and Esme excused themselves, leaving the two girls and Jasper left to chat.

"You so could have put her in a sweater." Jasper sighed. Rosalie just laughed and shrugged.

"I had to follow the costume director's orders, and she saw Titania as the type of women to embrace what God gave her." Rosalie smirked. "You know you think she's hot."

"It's not my thoughts I'm worried about." Jasper mumbled, rolling his eyes at her and Bella's laughter.

"If it helps she doesn't like the outfit either." Bella confessed.

"Oh, come on. He's funny when jealous." Rosalie scoffed.

"Whatever." Bella rolled her eyes. "Isn't she amazing?"

"I knew she'd be." Jasper smirked. "I ran lines with her and she just got so into her part, it is a rather perfect role for her."

"Of course she's amazing. It's in our blood." Esme smiled, walking back to the three, Carlisle with her, handing out bottles of water. "I acted in college. Actually got an offer to do a show on Broadway."

"You never told us that." Bella said, mouth slightly a gape.

"Why didn't you do it?" Rosalie asked.

"I never wanted to be a professional actress. Your father was here and my life was meant to be with him." Esme smiled at Carlisle, touching his hand.

"Dad, how could you hold her back?" Bella said accusingly.

"I told her to go for it, that I could get into a med school out there. But she didn't want to have to deal with a wedding and moving." Carlisle shrugged.

"And I don't regret it. I never have." Esme leaned over and kissed her husband softly.

The lights dimmed and the theater grew silent as everyone returned to their seats. Jasper stared at the bed hanging from the ceiling, feeling Alice's boredom. He laughed more from her amusing feelings then the antics of the six member acting troupe that were on stage. He got a little more interested when a man was left on stage, singing, his face that of a donkey.

"What angel wakes me from my flowery bed?" Alice spoke, peaking over the side of her bed, which was slowly descended towards the stage.

Jasper couldn't help but chuckle at how well Alice acted infatuated with the donkey faced boy. In fact, he knew Alice could actually not stand the other actor. He was apparently a usual on the high school stage, and was very cocky. While he was a good actor, his over self-confidence made him rather annoying to be around. That didn't, however, stop the majority of girls who flocked around him as if he were famous.

"Come, wait upon him; lead him to my bower. The moon methinks looks with a watery eye; And when she weeps, weeps every little flower, Lamenting some enforced chastity. Tie up my love's tongue bring him silently." Alice spoke eloquently, eyes meeting Jasper's as she said 'my love's'. She then walked lightly off stage, spinning and skipping as she went.

Another scene went by before Alice came dancing back on stage. "Come, sit thee down upon this flowery bed, While I thy amiable cheeks do coy, And stick musk-roses in they sleek smooth head, And kiss thy fair large ears, my gentle joy." Alice stood on the bed, behind the sitting donkey faced actor. She played with the boy's mane, watching him with loving eyes as he ordered around Peaseblossom, Cobweb, and Mustardseed.

Jasper watched with mixed emotions. He loved the girl's smile as she acted, looking very comfortable in her skin. She had a confidence about her that he rarely saw when she was around other people. He was glad she was happy, but at the same time he wished he was the one on stage with her. He didn't like that she had to pretend to go to sleep next to a literal ass of a man. Though on second thought he came to want to be the second man now perched on the side of the bed, gently caressing Alice's cheek.

"Now, my Titania; wake you, my sweet queen." Jasper shook his head, wishing he could go back in time and audition for the role.

"My Oberon! What visions have I seen! Methought I was enamour'd of an ass." Alice said softly.

"There lies your love." This was Alice's favorite part, it was the easiest part for her to act out, she easily showed her distaste for the other person and her favoring of the fairy king. She had grew to be fast friends with the other actor, and the fact that he was her new partner in her math class helped her stay calm in the first few weeks after her attack. Jasper never really minded, he knew that the other boy had nothing more than platonic feelings for Alice.

Alice had moved quickly out of the hanging bed, taking the hand of the dark haired junior, and gave a very nymph-looking smirk. "Come, my lord, and in our flight tell me how it came this night that I sleeping here was found with these mortals on the ground." She rhymed before the king danced the girl off the stage, letting her twirl under his arm.

The rest of the play continued with three weddings and a small comical play put on by the six member acting troupe. Alice wasn't seen again until after the scrawny blonde recited on of Puck's ending monologues.

"Through the house give gathering light, by the dead and drowsy fire: Every elf and fairy sprite hop as light as bird from brier; And this ditty, after me, sing, and dance it trippingly." The fairy king said, walking on stage with Alice on his arm.

"First, rehearse your song by rote to each word a warbling note; Hand in hand, with fairy grace, will we sing, and bless this place." Alice dropped the man's arm, and gracefully partly walked partly danced around the other man.

"Now, until the break of day, Through this house each fairy stray. To the best bride-bed will we, Which by us shall blessed be; And the issue there create ever shall be fortunate. So shall all the couples three ever true in loving be; And the blots of Nature's hand shall not in their issue stand; Never mole, hare lip, nor scar,

Nor mark prodigious, such as are despised in nativity, Shall upon their children be. With this field-dew consecrate, Every fairy take his gait; And each several chamber bless, Through this palace, with sweet peace; And the owner of it blest ever shall in safety rest. Trip away; make no stay; Meet me all by break of day." The boy said before him and Alice exited, walking up the aisles they first entered on.

The small blonde was left onstage, the lights turned off except for two spotlights, from the back, focusing on him. He smiled brightly holding his arms out. "If we shadows have offended, think but this, and all is mended, that you have but slumber'd here while these visions did appear. And this weak and idle theme, no more yielding but a dream, gentles, do not reprehend: of you pardon, we will mend: And, as I am an honest Puck, Of we have unearned luck, now to 'scape the serpent's tongue, we will make amends ere long; else the Puck a liar call; so, good night unto you all. Give me your hands, if we be friends, And Robin shall restore amends."

He bowed and stepped back as everyone clapped. Alice ran back onto the stage and came to the center as the other junior joined her, they joined hands, raised them and bowed. Jasper joined Rosalie and Bella in whistling and yelling Alice's name. The two actors stepped back, letting the other fairies come and take their curtain call. The curtain calls continued through the acting troupe, followed by the foursome -Hermia, Helena, Lysander, and Demetrius-, and then the threesome -Egeus, Theseus, and Hippolyta-. Once all the actors finished their curtain call, they all bowed together before rushing out to the lobby. They all waited in a line to greet everyone as they exited.

"You were amazing!" Jasper smiled, picking Alice up, kissing her deeply.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Alice giggled, kissing the boy again. She leaned over to his ear kissing it softly. "I love being in your arms, but I'm getting cold." Jasper laughed as he set the girl down. She held Jasper's hand as he led her through the crowd to find her family.

"There's our girl." Esme smiled as she pulled Alice into a hug. "You were spectacular." Esme kissed the top of the girl's head.

"Thank you." Alice smiled, moving to hug her father. "I had fun."

"That's great." Carlisle smiled. "You have any plans for the night?" He asked, watching the girl move and wrap her arms around Jasper's waist.

"I was going to steal her for awhile." Jasper smiled.

"Just be home before curfew." Esme smiled.

"I always am." Alice said cheerfully. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go change." Alice hugged her parents once more before running off.

Jasper talked a little more with Alice's family before they left. He wonder around until he saw something that made his anger flare. Tristan and Ethan were leaning against the wall near the entrance to the backstage area, watching the various people walking around. Jasper stormed up to the two, trying to keep his voice in check.

"Hey, Jasper." Ethan smiled.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Jasper growled.

"We wanted to meet the beautiful Alice." Tristan winked.

"Quite a little body on that one, no wonder you wanted her. You willing to share?" Ethan asked, knowing he was bating the other boy.

"If you ever come near Alice I will kill you." Jasper growled, fist clenched in rage.

"Jasper." Alice couldn't help the fear in her voice, she had never seen the man so angry.

"Lets go." Jasper spun around quickly, grabbing Alice's hand and dragging her as he walked.

"Jasper, stop." Jasper's anger blocked his senses. "You're hurting me." Jasper stopped cold, and turned. They had just gotten outside, and looked at the small girl. She was rubbing her hand, biting her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, Alice." Jasper whisper, taking her hurt hand and kissing it softly. "I'm so, so sorry."

"What happened?" Alice whispered. "Who were those two?"

"They were the guys I use to live with. They said they were here to see you." Jasper took a deep breath. "They wanted you." Jasper pulled the girl into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I really am glad you moved out." Alice whispered.

"I'm really sorry I hurt you." Jasper whispered against the girl's ear.

"It's ok, nothing broken or bruised. You just need to calm down. No better way to do that then to buy me some dinner then take me to our spot to watch the stars." Jasper chuckled and leaned down, kissing the girl softly.

"I love you." Jasper whispered.

"I love you too." Alice mumbled before stealing another kiss. Jasper kept his arm around the girl, smiling as he led her to his car.

"So what do you want to eat?" Jasper asked, opening the door to his car for the girl. He stopped before he shut the door, smiling at the wild flower crown that Alice wore. He shut the door and rushed to his side, slipping into the car.

"Do you still have the stuff to make pizza?" Alice asked, relaxing in the car's bucket seat.

"Of course. You want me to make you one?" Alice smiled and nodded. "Ok, sounds good to me." Jasper wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders as he sped off. Alice turned on his radio and began to sing and dance in her spot, making Jasper laugh.

"Womanizer, woman, womanizer, you're a womanizer." Alice sang.

"You're too cute." Jasper shook his head. "Crazy, but cute."

"It all balances out." Alice giggled. Jasper laughed as they pulled up to his house, turning off the car. They slipped out of the car and Alice skipped up to the door, twirling around and smiling at Jasper as he slowly walked up to her. "You know you love me."

"I wonder sometimes." Jasper chuckled, unlocking the door. Alice followed the boy into the house and to the kitchen, jumping up and sitting on the counter.

"So, you really liked the show?" Alice asked.

"Of course I did. You were amazing, couldn't even tell you wanted to punch Bottom instead of kiss him." Jasper smirked, grabbing some dough from the refrigerator.

"That was a hard thing to fight." Alice smiled. "Kind of wished you were Oberon, would of made things that much easier. Not to mention I'd get to see you shirtless."

"You've seen that before." Jasper laughed.

"So, not the point." Alice rolled her eyes as Jasper shook his head.

"Just cheese?" He asked.

"Yes, please." Alice smiled.

Alice watched silently as Jasper made the pizza, smiling at the care he put into her food. She giggled and whistled as Jasper bent over to put the pizza in the oven. Jasper shook his head as he set the timer.

"We have twenty minutes." Jasper stated, washing his hands.

Alice smirked and opened her arms. Jasper walked up to the girl and wrapped his arms around ther waist, pulling her close. Alice tangled her hands in Jasper's hair, kissing the man softly. "I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too, Alice." Jasper whispered. "How are you doing?" Jasper stared into the girl's eyes

"Jazz." Alice whispered, eyes dulling as they fell from his.

"Al, you are a great actress, but I don't want you acting around me." Jasper caressed her cheek.

"Tonight was hard." Alice whispered. "It was hard being in front of a large group of people, in such little clothing. I was scared, but I'm glad I did it. Like I accomplished something." She sighed.

"Good, I wanted to make sure you were happy." Jasper kissed the girl's forehead, running his hands through her hair.

"I have no idea what I'd do without you." Alice whispered, pressing herself as close as possible to Jasper.

"You'll never have to know, I'll always be here for you." Jasper whispered against the girl's ear, rubbing her back.

"Hey, I'll be right back." Alice kissed the boy softly before jumping off the counter and walking out of the kitchen. Jasper heard his phone ring as soon as the door shut to his bathroom.

"Hello." Jasper said, answering the phone.

"Hi, Jasper, is Alice around?" Carlisle voice held a tinge of stress as he talked.

"She just stepped into the bathroom. Can I give her a message for you?" Jasper asked.

"No, kind of." The man's stress made his voice shaky.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, straightening up.

"Someone broke in. The police are on their way, but I think they were here because of Alice. All of the pictures with her in them have been smashed, her room has been practically destroyed. It looks as if they drenched her bed in animal blood." Carlisle took a deep breath.

"Oh God." Jasper whispered. "Is there anything I can do?" Jasper's eyes flashed to Alice as she walked into the room.

"I was hoping Alice could stay with you for the night or maybe two. At least until her mother and I have time to clean everything up." Carlisle sighed.

"Of course, do you and Mrs. Cullen have a place to go? You are more than welcome to my guest room." Jasper held out his arm to Alice, pulling her close.

"Thank you but we're going to get a hotel for the night." Carlisle took another deep breath. "The police are here, I should go. Thanks again."

"Of course, take care." Jasper said before hanging up. He wrapped his second arm around the girl, just holding her.

"Jazz, what's wrong? Why'd my dad call?" Alice asked, fear coating each word.

"Someone broke into your house. He thinks they were there because of you. All pictures of you had been smashed, and your room was almost destroyed. They poured animal blood over your bed."

"What?" Alice took a step back.

"Come here." Jasper pulled the girl back to him, kissing the top of her head. "Your dad wanted to make sure you could stay with me until they got your room back in order."

"How could this happen?" Alice clenched onto Jasper's tee shirt. "I thought they were suppose to stay away from me."

"I don't think this was James or Lutz." Jasper took a deep breath. Alice just stared up at the boy. He kissed her forehead and moved, taking the pizza out of the oven. "Ethan and Tristan have hated the fact that I was with you since day one. They always wanted me to change, to join in on their nightly feedings." He plated a few slices of the pizza and handed it to the girl, along with a bottle of water from his refrigerator. "They would pour blood on your bed, because they've figured out that I spend the night with you. And blood is really hard to get out of porous material. They think your parents will just try and clean the blood up and then one night the smell of blood will get the better of me."

"I guess they never counted on the fact that my dad would rather me sleep with a teenage boy unsupervised, than on anything any blood as been on." Alice whispered.

"Yeah, but I still don't like them knowing where you live." Jasper sighed.

"I don't like maniacs knowing where I live either." Alice mumbled, before taking a bite of the pizza.

"It'll be ok, I'll make sure they never get close to you." Jasper said, touching Alice's cheek. "Come on, you need a distraction, and I just got some new movies."

"Mamma Mia?" Alice smirked. Jasper laughed and nodded. He grabbed the pizza and wrapped an arm around the girl's waist, leading her into his living room.

"I love how easy it is to make you smile." Jasper laughed, setting the pizza down on the coffee table. Alice set down her drink, sitting back on the couch.

"What else did you get?" Alice asked, taking another bite of pizza.

"Well, lets see. Rocky, Indiana Jones, Pirates of the Caribbean, The Producers, Mamma Mia, and also just for you, Newsies." Jasper smirked.

"Newsies!" Alice cheered, bouncing in her spot like a little kid. Jasper laughed and nodded, opening the DVD. Alice grinned as she kept eating. Jasper grabbed his remote and sat down next to the girl, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Alice set her place down before snuggling into Jasper's side.

Before the night was done Alice had finished the pizza, made Jasper watch the three musicals he had bought, and had gotten the stiff man relaxed enough to the point where he was able to continue holding the girl as they both laid down on the couch. Jasper was always mister proper, and while he would lay with her in bed, she had to be under the sheets. Alice both hated and loved this trait. It was great while she had been healing, made her feel respected yet loved, but when she really wanted to be close to the boy, it got in the way.

"I don't want to move." Alice mumbled as Mamma Mia finished. She turned so she was chest to chest with the man behind her, pulling him closer.

"I love you, Alice." Jasper gently cupped the girl's face in his hands, tilting it up. He began kissing her softly, just letting his love cover the girl. Alice tangled her hands in Jasper's hair, deepening the kiss.

They remained like that for a few minutes, both just exploring the other's mouth. Alice's hands slipped from Jasper's golden locks, moving to his neck, and then chest, hands exploring the grooves and lines caused my his muscles. Jasper just held onto the girl, hands around her waist. But soon his human side began to awaken, his hands slipped down her back, resting at the waist band of her jeans. His fingers found their way under her shirt, slowly massaging their way up. Alice gasped and pulled away, feeling Jasper's hands fiddling with the clasp of her bra. She scrambled off of the couch, standing and wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Shit, Alice, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened." Jasper sat up, hands covering his face in guilt.

"It's fine. I didn't think I'd react that way. I guess I'm just not ready yet." Alice whispered.

"I'm really sorry." Jasper whispered, holding out his hand to the girl.

"It's fine." Alice took his hand and smiled, but knew Jasper still felt guilty. "I still love you."

"I love you too, baby." Jasper forced a smile.

"Bed time?" Alice asked, still smiling.

Jasper nodded and stood up, still holding the girl's hand. He silently led Alice to his room. Alice sat down on the bed, watching the boy dig through his dresser.

"Here you go. They might be more comfortable, than jeans, to sleep in." Jasper smirked.

"You stole my clothes." Alice asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm part boy scout, always have to be prepared." Jasper smiled before kissing the girl softly. Alice shook her head but took the clothes before she shut herself in Jasper's bathroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth and hair before changing for bed.

"Hey, Jasper?" Alice asked walking out of the bathroom, turning off the light.

"Yes, my love?" Jasper said, watching Alice turn off the bedroom light.

"Do you think Tristan and Ethan would ever work with James and Lutz?" Alice asked, slipping under the sheets, laying back.

"Of course not." Jasper reassured the girl, pulling her close. In reality the thought had never even crossed his mind. Knowing his old roommates, it was possible. They loved torturing humans, and helping the two humans who hurt Alice, was one sure way to torture both Alice and himself. "I'll protect you, Alice, or die trying." Jasper whispered to softly for the girl to hear, and just pulled her closer.

Sorry, I know you've had to wait a bit longer for this chapter, but before I had the next chapter ready to go before I posted the one before it. So be patient, It'll take a little bit more time to get out the next few chapters, but I'd rather give you quality chapters that add to the story, rather than choppy, sloppy chapters. But hey, reviews always help those creative juices, don't hesitate to throw out suggestions, I'm all ears!


	8. Broken Mirrors and Dreams Come True

Chapter 8

Alice woke up the next morning, groaning as she hugged Jasper's arm closer to her, loving the feeling of being in his arms. Jasper pulled the girl closer, kissing her head as he nuzzled closer.

"Good Morning, angel." Jasper whispered against the girl's ear.

"Morning, teddy bear." Alice smiled turning and kissing the boy softly. "It must be boring watching me sleep."

"Nope, you are so beautiful, and sometimes you talk in your sleep." Jasper smirked.

"Oh God." Alice groaned. "Anything embarrassing?" She asked.

"One night you sang Keep It Gay, from The Producers. Another night you sang our song. And on my favorite night, that first week I slept over, you kept mumbling my name. I actually asked you what was going on, you just moaned." Alice closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, remembering the dream she must have been having at that time. "Actually made me feel special to be in your dreams." Jasper laughed, kissing the girl's forehead.

"Wow, I really need to start keeping my dreams to myself." Alice whispered, cheeks flaring pink.

"How about I go make you breakfast, while you go take a bath." Jasper smiled.

"I do love your tub." Alice sighed, slipping out of the bed. She looked at the man, biting her lip.

"I only stole your pajamas. I bought some other clothes that should fit you. The top two drawers are yours." Jasper walked around the bed and kissed the girl's forehead. "Enjoy your bubble bath."

"Love you, Jazzy." Alice smiled before closing herself into Jasper's bathroom. She walked over to the linen closet, looking at the various bottles. She grabbed some pineapple scented bubble bath, along with her favorite shampoo and conditioner.

She plugged the tub and started running hot water. She poured in the bubble bath, letting the running water build the bubbles. She quickly stripped, sighing as she slipped into the water, turning on the jets that she enjoyed so much.

Her mind went blank as she relaxed, letting her worries fade away. She had been worried the entire night. At first about the break in, and then how she reacted to Jasper's advances. She could see the hurt in his eyes, but she knew he understood he always understood. She was just glad he was still willing to hold her while she slept. She needed him.

By the time she got out of the bath her skin was wrinkled. As soon as she stepped out of the tub there was a knock on the door. Alice bit her lip but walked to the door, hiding behind it as she peaked out. No one was there. She looked down at the floor. There sat a small wooden tray, towels sitting atop it. She grabbed the towels, smiling at their warmness.

She dried off quickly, wrapping the towel around her chest. She walked back into Jasper's bedroom, smiling when she saw the door was shut. She looked in her drawers, amazed at what she saw. She picked out her clothes -a navy blue pintuck top and light washed jeans- and got dressed, before storming down the all and into the kitchen.

"What are these?" Alice demanded, pointing to her clothes.

"Clothes, they look cute on you." Jasper smiled, leaning over and kissing the girl's cheek.

"These aren't just clothes, this is a Joie top and these are True Religion jeans. This like five hundred dollars!" Alice stressed.

"Your point?" Jasper asked, making up a plate of pancakes for the girl.

"You don't have to spend money on me." Alice groaned.

"Alice, I say this out of love. But my finances are my business, not yours. I don't buy you what I do because I think it's the only reason you'll stay with me, I know you love me for me. So, just butt out and enjoy it." Jasper said calmly, handing the girl the plate and kissing her forehead.

"You can be a butt head at times." Alice sighed, walking over to the counter and sitting down at a stool.

"I love you too." Jasper smiled brightly at the girl, setting down butter and maple syrup in front of her.

"You're lucky you're cute." Alice smirked.

"So, your dad called, wants you to meet him at the house later." Jasper said, washing some dishes.

"I wish I didn't have to lie to my family, about you, especially my father." Alice sighed, looking down at her plate.

"How about we make a deal?" Jasper said, looking at the girl. "You stop bugging me about things I buy you, we can slowly break it to your family, starting with your dad today."

"Really?" Alice bit her lip. "Isn't that risky?"

"Yeah, but so is lying to my girlfriend's father." Jasper sighed. "And right now, I'd rather trust him, then have him find out and force you not to see me." Jasper smiled.

"Thank you!" Alice jumped up and rushed over to the man, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much."

"I'd do anything for you." Jasper held the girl tightly, kissing the top of her head.

Alice ate quickly, wanting to see her dad. She helped Jasper clean up before standing by the door, waiting for Jasper like a little kid. Jasper smiled and chuckled as he walked down the stairs. He kissed the girl softly before he led her to his garage, opening the car door for her.

They drove in a comfortable silence, holding hands in a simple communication. As they got closer to Alice's home, Alice grew more nervous. Jasper felt her fear and nerves and just squeezed the girl's hand, bringing it to his mouth to kissed it softly. When they stopped at the house, Jasper pulled Alice into a hug, kissing her gently.

Alice slipped out of the car as soon as she saw her dad drive up, rushing over to give her dad a tight hug.

"Hey, little one." Carlisle whispered into the girl's hair.

"I missed you." Alice whispered, feeling tears press into her eyes.

"Jasper treat you right?" Carlisle smiled down at his daughter, eyeing the boy who walked towards him.

"He always does." Alice smiled, looking back and taking Jasper's hand in hers. "But we need to tell you something." Carlisle's eyes went wide as he looked between Alice and the boy. "It's not what you think, dad." Alice bit her lip looking back at Jasper. "Jasper's not exactly who you think he is."

"And who is he exactly?" Carlisle asked, the worst thoughts running through his head. Criminal. Child molester. Axe murder. Thirty. A father.

"It's more of a what rather than who." Jasper stepped in. Carlisle's thoughts stopped. "I'm not human." Jasper whispered. Carlisle froze staring at the boy before bursting out laughing.

"Dad." Alice said. "He's not joking." The father had always known when his daughters were lying to him, but the look in Alice's eyes told him it was the truth.

"Please tell me I'm going to get more then this." Carlisle said, staring at his daughter.

"Dad, please, just remember that it's been a month in a half and he has hurt me." Alice rushed.

"Not the best way to start off this conversation, dear." Carlisle said, hand running through his hair.

"Sir, I'm a vampire." Jasper took a deep breath. Carlisle grabbed his daughter by her upper arm, pulling her away from Jasper.

"Dad, calm down." Alice pulled away. "He's a vegetarian."

"What!?"

"He doesn't drink human blood." Alice bit her lip. " He chooses to feed off animals."

"Well that's good." Carlisle leaned back against his car, rubbing his forehead. "So, who are you?"

"Technically, Jasper Whitlock, a major from the confederate army." Jasper sighed. "And I chose not to harm human's before I met Alice."

"Ok, so let me get this straight. For the last month and a half, you have been dating a vegetarian vampire." Carlisle stared at his daughter.

"Yeah." Alice nodded.

"And you trust him?"

"With my life." Alice bit her lip.

Carlisle took a deep breath, running his hands over his face before looking between his daughter and Jasper. "So, what else do I need to know?" He sighed.

"I know it's weird, dad, but he really is great to me." Alice bit her lip. "He's super strong, and really fast. I swear he could out run a car." Alice looked back at Jasper. "And he can come out into the sun, but he's just kind of sparkly." Jasper snorted, holding back a laugh.

"Ok, I'm all for the honesty thing, but why now?" Carlisle asked, looking at Alice. Alice went to say something but just turned and stared at Jasper.

"When I first met you, I said I was living with my cousins, but they're not cousins."

"More vampires?" Jasper nodded. "Great." Carlisle muttered.

"Yeah, and they aren't like me. They like hunting humans, get a sick thrill from going after women and children, and I think they were the ones who wrecked your house." Jasper sighed.

"What?" Carlisle looked up at Jasper. "Why?"

"Sir, I've been staying over at night. I don't sleep, so I just watch over Alice. Also I just hated being around the other two. But they never liked me with Alice, they didn't think a human could be trusted. They figured out that I was staying with Alice at night. And it would be completely like them to soak Alice's bed in my food, and wait until I got so hungry one night that I attacked her." Alice frowned at her father.

"Oh God, what am I going to tell the cops?" Carlisle muttered.

"Dad, I'm sorry." Alice whispered.

"Sweetie." Carlisle cupped his daughter's face in his hands. "This isn't your fault. It's not Jasper's fault either. You fell in love, and it comes with consequences. But that's why I'm here, to help." Carlisle pulled the girl into a hug. "But we'll talk about the sleeping arrangements later."

"Can I see my room?" Alice whispered. Carlisle nodded and grabbed his keys from his pocket. Alice took Jasper's hand in hers and followed her father towards the house.

"They took your mattress, said they could dispose of it properly. I was able to clean up any other blood. I tried organizing other things, but I didn't want to throw anything away without you there. I think I got all the glass though." Carlisle said as he opened the door to his house.

"Was it really bad?" Alice whispered, looking around at the once photo covered walls.

"Nothing that can't be fixed or replaced." Carlisle assured the girl.

Alice walked into her room first, her dad and Jasper following her. Her jaw clenched as she looked around. Her once smooth walls were spotted with large holes and indentations. Her bookshelves were bare and each shelf was broken into two or more pieces. Her books had been stacked neatly in front of the book case, the soft covers looking very beat up. Next to her book case her desk sat lop sided, two legs -on the same side- broken off. Paper and school supplies were gathered next to the smashed printer. Her laptop looked hopeless, the screen snapped off, leaving it completely un-salvageable. Her stereo was on the floor, broke and in pieces, two stacks of CDs were next to it, no doubt one stack was trash while the other stack survived. Two piles of clothes sat in front of her empty and destroyed closet. A mound of broken wood sat in front of her ruined dresser. Her bed was gone, the only clue it had ever been there were the four worn marks on the hard wood floor. Cardboard was taped over her window, making the room dark and depressing.

She walked into her bathroom and wanted to cry. Her make up was smeared and scattered on the floor, her mirror and marble counter cracked, as if it had been punched. The pole that once held her shower curtain was ripped down and twisted on the floor, on top of the shower curtain. Her towels were shredded. The doors to the cabinets under her sink were ripped from their hinges, splintering the wood.

"All your extra sheets and the dress you wore to homecoming was on your bed. Also drenched in blood." Carlisle sighed. "I'll call the glass people on Monday, as well as a carpenter. We can take your laptop to the computer shop, see if they can get anything off your hard drive." Carlisle walked over and touched his daughter's shoulder. "We need to go through everything and figure out what is going to need replacing. Depending when that's done we can go to the furniture store, order you a new bed, dresser and desk. When we drop off your laptop we can go get you a new one along with a stereo." Carlisle kept going, the silence too awkward to handle.

"If you show me where the trash bags are I can take down the mirror. It won't cut me." Jasper offered.

"They're under the sink, in the kitchen." Jasper nodded before walking out of the room.

"I can't believe this." Alice whispered, walking over to her bookcase. Her picture frames laid on the top, the glass either cracked or gone, some of the pictures ripped. Any picture that had her with Jasper had been shredded into tiny pieces. "What if I had been here?"

"I'd rather not think of that." Carlisle walked up to his daughter, pulling her into a hug from behind.

The group of three worked for hours. Carlisle helped his daughter sort out what to keep and what to throw, making a rather long list. Jasper just kept to himself, rushing around and picking up anything that needed to be thrown away. He started with the mirror, carefully removing piece after piece. After he was finished with that he grabbed the broken frames, making sure no piece of glass fell. After he was satisfied that all the broken glass was gone from the room he moved onto taking out the broken furniture.

The three finished at the same time, just looking around at the very bare room. Alice hugged herself, feeling like she was somewhere completely different than her once comfortable room. She bit her lip and took a deep breath looking at her father.

"We have time, we could go get dinner before you have to be at the school." Carlisle offered.

"That sounds good." Alice said, forcing a smile.

"I'm going to go call your mother." Carlisle kissed the top of his daughter's forehead before walking out of the room.

"Thank you." Alice whispered as she rushed over and hugged Jasper tightly. "I needed you here today."

"I'll always be here for you." Jasper smiled, nuzzling against the girl's hair, holding her close. "Hey, I need to go get something to eat. It still smells a little like blood in here."

"Oh, ok." Alice looked up at the boy.

"Don't worry, you just have fun hanging out with your dad. I'll pick you up after your show." Alice took a deep breath and nodded. "I love you, Alice."

"I love you too, Jasper." Alice leaned up and kissed the boy gently. Jasper pulled back from the kiss and smile before walking with the girl down to the main floor. He gave her one more quick kiss before leaving.

Carlisle and Alice went to their favorite Chinese place, eating silently until Carlisle couldn't help but ask. "He really sleeps with you?"

"Dad, calm down. We don't sleep together." Alice sighed. "He just holds we while I sleep. Nothing more."

"How long has he been doing this?" Carlisle asked softly.

"Every night since our first date. Even after the attack." Alice poked at her fried rice. "He didn't think he should, but I needed him too, I think he was the only reason I didn't wake up screaming like I did before."

"And you haven't."

"No," Alice interrupted. "We haven't even come close to sex. Have only made out once. It's not really a physical relationship." Alice looked up at her father. "He's very careful with me. Makes sure I know that all he needs to be happy is my smile." Alice blushed. "I know you don't like the idea of him in bed with me, but it really is innocent."

"I believe you. It's just hard for me not to see him as a teenage boy." Carlisle stated.

"If it helps, he is a hundred and sixty-five years old." Alice smirked. "And still a virgin."

"Really now?" Carlisle cocked an eyebrow.

"Yep, yep. Said he was raised better than to sleep around, even if he was damned." Alice smiled. "He is a perfect gentlemen. And I have trouble sleeping without him."

"So, I'm guessing that means you won't want to stay at the hotel with your mother and I." Carlisle sighed.

"Well, Jasper would just follow." Alice shrugged. "And bring the new clothes he bought me."

"He bought you clothes?" Carlisle asked.

"He wanted to make sure he had anything, just in case I needed to stay there or something." Alice rolled her eyes as she took a sip of water. "I think he just wanted an excuse to buy me something."

"How long have you known about him?" Carlisle asked after a lull in conversation.

"Since the first date. He stopped and told me when we were on the way to the museum. It's why we ended up going to the history museum. In their Civil War displays they have a portrait of Jasper at a battle in Texas." Alice bit her lip. "It was actually quite interesting going around the museum with him, he knows a lot."

"I bet." Carlisle laughed.

The time passed quickly and soon Alice was walking into the dressing room, not expecting anything. As soon as she walked up to her station she blushed, seeing the bouquet of wild flowers sitting in front of her make up bag.

The play passed slowly and as soon as she could Alice was running into Jasper's waiting arms, holding him tightly. Jasper smiled as he held the girl tightly, nuzzling against the girl. Alice had gone and changed quickly, not wanting to waste time.

"I've missed you." Alice whispered.

"I've missed you too." Jasper chuckled, kissing the girl's forehead. "Are you staying over tonight?"

"Yep, yep." Alice smiled, taking the boy's hand.

"Perfect." Jasper smiled, wrapping an arm around the girl, leading her from the school. "How was dinner with your dad?"

"It was good. We talked about you. How I can't sleep without you. How my dad has trouble seeing you as something other than a teenage boy."

"I can't say I blame him." Jasper sighed as they walked out into the cold night air.

"Other than that we just talked about you and me, about what we've done and how you treat me." Alice smiled up at the boy. "Thanks for my flowers."

"I thought they finished off your outfit." Jasper kissed the top of the girl's head as he led her towards his car.

"Mr. Bottom asked me out. Said we could make our scene look more believable." Alice rolled her eyes.

"What did you tell him?" Jasper asked, opening the passenger door for the girl.

"That I'd never date an ass." Alice smirked, looking up at Jasper. Jasper chuckled lightly, leaning down and kissing the girl softly. Alice smirked and slipped into her spot. Jasper continued smiling as he slipped into his car, starting it up quickly. He took the girl's hand in his as he sped away.

"You think he'd stay away from a taken girl." Jasper shook his head.

"Actually, I started with that. That I was spoken for." Alice sighed. "He said that you didn't have to know." Alice shrugged. "That's when the not dating an ass thing came up."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can handle sharing you." Jasper sighed, kissing the top of the girl's hand.

"It's ok, you won't have too." Alice smiled, kissing the top of Jasper's hand in return.

The two settled into a comfortable silence until they got to Jasper's house. Alice rushed off to change into something looser. She settled on a pair of Jasper's boxers and one of his button up shirts. Jasper laughed as the girl walked up to him, and just pulled her into a close hug. They kissed softly before Alice nuzzled against his chest, taking a deep breath to inhale the boy's scent.

"Hey, Jazz, can I ask you something?" Alice looked up at the boy, an innocent look playing over her features.

"You just did, sweetie." Jasper leaned down and lightly kissed the girl's forehead. "But, of course, you can ask me anything." Jasper pulled the girl into the living room and onto his lap as he sat down on the couch.

"Would you think I was crazy if I told you I think I could see the future?" Alice whispered, biting her lip and staring at her hands.

"Of course not. But why do you think you can see the future?" Jasper leaned forward and kissed the girl's cheek, rubbing her back.

"Sometimes when I dream, I can see things. Like the night before my first date with James, I saw me hiding in a forest in ripped clothes. The week before you came to school I dreamt of you. The night before our date I saw us at the history museum." Alice looked at the boy.

"You're not crazy." Jasper smiled, running a hand through her hair. "I believe you."

"You do?" Alice's eyes held her insecurities.

"I'm a vampire and you think that you're crazy?" Jasper smiled, laughing lightly. Alice blushed and started to giggle. After a few minutes she stopped and looked over at the boy. "What is it?"

"You think I see these things for a reason? Like they're warnings or something." Alice asked softly.

"But are they all bad? I mean you saw me and you saw our first date. Those were good." Alice nodded in agreement. "But you saw what happened when you went out with James. That of course was bad. But you didn't see what happened to you a month or so ago?"

"Actually." Alice bit her lip. "I saw myself passed out, in torn clothes and bleeding, the night before."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jasper asked.

"Because I didn't see James or Lutz, and you needed to feed, I didn't want to keep you from that when I didn't know what or when something was going to happen. We had just started dating and I didn't want to seem like a needy freak." Alice rushed, ringing her hands.

"We'll talk about the freak thing in a moment. But is there anything else bad that you're seeing that you're not telling me." Jasper asked softly, caressing the girl's cheek.

"No, I promise." Alice whispered.

"Promise to tell me the next time you have another one of these premonitions?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, but are they really premonitions?" Alice asked. "That sounds so fake."

"Sweetie, you were given a gift. While it might not be normal it a gift none the less. You should embrace it. Go with them, welcome them." Jasper smiled. "I'm not saying you should shout them to the world, but you might want to pay attention to them. Maybe share them with me." He kissed her cheek, nuzzling against the girl. "And you can never look like a freak compared to me." Alice laughed softly and laid against the boy's chest, snuggling close.

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock." Alice whispered, letting Jasper hold her.

"I love you too, Alice Cullen." Jasper kissed the top of the girl's forehead, nuzzling his cheek against her hair, enjoying having her so close.

Ok, SORRY! I know it's been a little bit, but classes just started and I started a Rosalie fic, because the idea kept bugging me. I haven't uploaded the new story, but once I get a few chapters done I will. And I have a pretty good idea where this one is going, just got to find time to actually write it. So be patient. And remember I'm taking my time so I give you quality chapters, with lots of Alice and Jasper goodness. Oh and After tonight as a second smutty chapter, check it out if you haven't.


	9. Esme's Past and Unwanted Shots

Chapter 9

Alice woke up early the next morning, finding the bed quite empty. She frowned and got up, wrapping a blanket around her as she left the bedroom, searching for Jasper.

"Hey." Alice yawned, finding the boy in his office, standing in front of a bookcase.

"Hey, sweetie, it's a little after three. What are you doing up?" Jasper walked over and pulled the girl close, smiling as she nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

"What are you doing up?" Alice whispered sleepily.

"I just finished my book, came in to get another one. I honestly just left a minute ago." Jasper kissed the top of the girl's head.

"I guess I really can't sleep without you." Alice muttered. "Can we go back to bed?"

Jasper laughed to himself and picked up the girl, carrying her, bridal style, back to bed. He laid her down and crawled in next to her, pulling her back to him. He just laid there, watching as the small girl slept silently, enjoying how peaceful she looked.

When it was finally time for the girl to get up, Jasper decided to try something different. He fixed the girl her usual breakfast, but brought it into the bedroom on a tray, setting it down on the bed at the same time Alice woke up. Alice just smiled and laughed, looking up at Jasper.

"One of these days you are going to run out of ways to be perfect." Alice sighed.

"I have no problem repeating myself." Jasper laughed, sitting now next to the girl, rubbing her back. "So, what is on the agenda for today?"

"Shopping." Alice sighed, taking a bite of her waffle.

"Can I come?" Jasper asked playfully.

"Nope." Alice said flatly. "You've bought me enough clothes."

"Aww, now what if I just want to spend time with the love of my long long life?" Jasper pretended to act hurt.

"Sorry, you'll just have to mope about, I promised my mom this would be a girls day out." Alice looked over at the boy, smirking.

"Well, I guess its for the best. I told your dad I'd come help him with some repairs to your house. Guys day in, in a way. Emmett and Edward are also helping." Jasper shrugged.

"Well, thats nice of you all." Alice commented.

"Nothing can beat free labor." Jasper laughed. "But I guess it's not free. I owe him for letting us continue to date after what he learned yesterday." Alice laughed continuing to eat her breakfast

After she finished her breakfast and got a shower, Alice met her mother and sisters outside of a furniture store. She was relieved to spend the day shopping with her mother and sisters, finding it a lot more fun than going through her smashed possessions. And her mother was quite ready to spend some money on her middle child.

"You have been wanting to get a new bedroom set." The mom said as she linked arms with her daughter as they started looking around the furniture store.

"Yeah, just wish we were here under better circumstances." Alice rolled her eyes.

"How was the house?" Bella asked.

"A mess, Jasper helped with the broken glass and stuff. Dad's pack rat habit of saving all of our photo negatives will help." Alice smiled.

"How is Mr. Jasper?" Rosalie smirked.

"He's perfect." Alice blushed, walking over and looking at an old fashion desk. "Sleeps on the couch, I wake up to him making breakfast." Alice took a deep breath, letting the lie slip out. "How are Emmett and Edward?"

"Emmett's just as over protective as always, it's cute how he thinks of you as his little sister." Rosalie winked at her sister.

"Edward was just as angry to hear about the break in." Bella sighed.

"Your father was about ready to shoot someone when we got home that night. Said no one had the right to do that to his girls." Esme smiled at the memory of her husband.

"Do you think dad would be any different if he had had a son?" Bella asked, sitting down in a chair in front of a roll-top desk.

"He was very much a guys guy when I met him. I never thought he'd be able to handle a daughter, let alone three. I started laughing the first time I walked in on him dressed up playing tea party with the three of you. He took quickly to playing with dolls." Esme laughed as she watched her daughters.

"I love dad, he's the best." Bella smiled.

"Remember when he dressed up as a dragon, for your princess birthday." Alice looked at her older sister.

"That was my favorite birthday party." Rosalie blushed. "I still look at the album from that party."

"Your father is one of a kind." Esme looked down at her left hand.

"How come you haven't told us how he purposed?" Bella asked, staring up at her mother.

"He did it the night after my last final of our junior year in college." Esme blushed. "He said he was going to be out all night, at the bar with his guy friends. I told my friend Tiffany and she said we should go out too. I found out later that it was all planned to get me out of our town home." Esme laughed. "We had just bought the place and were going to start painting that weekend. We had no furniture in the living room yet, and I was rather surprised when I came home and found the living room floor cluttered with rose petals and pillar candles. Your father was waiting by the fireplace, which had candles lit in it. Above the mantle he had painted 'Will you marry me?'." Esme chuckled softly. "I took a picture of it, have been meaning to actually get it blown up and framed. Replaced that picture that fell in our bedroom."

"Dad's so sweet." Alice awed."

"Yeah, I got very lucky with him." Esme kept smiling as she followed her daughters through the store. "Which is funny when I didn't think we'd even have a second date."

"What?" Bella exclaimed.

"Well, I had a crush on another guy at the time, a french exchange student named Laurent. Your father was my lab partner in human biology and while I thought he was cute, I had never been one for smart guys. Well we had a lab due and your father spent hours in the lab helping me understand everything and he said I could make it up to him with a date. So, we went out, and while I had fun, I was still stuck on Laurent. Besides he didn't even try to kiss me goodnight, so I thought he didn't like me." Esme sighed.

"So, what happened?" Rosalie was captivated, just like her younger sisters.

"Laurent and I started dating, went out for two months. Then one night, right before finals the library was open twenty-four seven. I was really worried about my tests and Laurent had followed me, trying to stop my studying. I went to go get a book and since nobody was around Laurent started kissing me, I went along until he started trying to get into my pants. He would have succeeded too, if your father hadn't of come along and punched him, actually broke his nose." Esme looked at Alice. "Your father let me cry on his shoulder. The next semester Laurent went back to France and I started to hang out with your father a lot, he became my best friend. He wanted to try dating again, but I was a little shook up by the idea. So, he waited. Then over the summer I said I was ready to try, and we've been together ever since."

"You were." Alice couldn't finish her thought.

"Yeah, it wasn't as bad as what you went through. And your father helped me deal with things. He'd check out books for me for a least a year, I couldn't even step foot into the library. He was my knight in shining armor." Esme pulled Alice into a hug. "Anyways, onto happier topics." Esme smiled down at her daughter, kissing her forehead before letting her go.

The four wandered through the furniture for about an hour and then spent another half an hour with a sales person, paying and setting up the delivery. They left and decided it was a perfect time for a lunch break. They stopped at a small family diner, enjoying all the foods they knew they shouldn't have.

After lunch they made their way to the mall, all of them excited to shop. Alice was happy to learn that it wasn't going to be only her shopping, she would have felt awkward if it had been that way. Her favorite part of shopping wasn't getting things for herself, but was putting together different outfits and looks for her mom and sisters. It was a rather slow day in the mall which just gave the four more room to play in.

Alice was actually disappointed when it came time for her to go to school, to get ready for the last night of the play. She cheered up when she walked out of the mall and saw Jasper waiting for her. She just ran and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly and kissing him deeply.

"Well, I've missed you too." Jasper chuckled as he set the girl down, touching her cheek.

"Thank you." Alice smiled brightly up at the boy.

"For what, my dear?" Jasper smiled, running some fingers through the her hair.

"For being my knight in shining armor." Alice blushed.

"Well, you are my princess." Jasper leaned down and softly kissed the girl, before turning and opening the car door for her. Alice mock curtsied before slipping into her spot. Jasper just shook his head and rushed to his side of the car, slipping into the drivers seat.

"Ok, I'll admit it. I never mind getting flowers." Alice had picked up the bouquet of wild flowers that had been laying in her seat, and smelled them. "I love flowers."

"You know, it's statements like those that make me want to have flowers delivered to your house everyday." Jasper sighed, speeding off.

"You wouldn't." Alice's voice dropped.

"I would." Jasper laughed.

"Jasper Whitlock." Alice stomped her foot.

"Alice Cullen." Jasper said in the same tone. Alice just stuck her tongue out in response. "Love you too." Jasper grinned, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"So, you going hunting?" Alice sighed, looking at Japer as they pulled up in front of the high school.

"No, I'll be back. Emmett, Edward and I are going to watch, male bonding, part two, I guess." Jasper shrugged.

"I like that you're spending time with them." Alice whispered, smiling.

"They're important to you, like brothers, I should get to know them." Jasper smiled. "Now, get going, don't want to be late." Alice leaned over and gave the boy a quick kiss before dashing out of the car and heading towards the school.

Alice was surprised when she was the first one in the dressing room, but she shrugged it off and set down the flowers and her bag at her spot, smiling at herself in the mirror. She walked off to get her costume, coming back and looking once again in the mirror. But this time what she saw almost made her scream.

"Hello, my dear." She saw a boy who looked a lot like James in the mirror. His clothes were the same style and some features were the same, but the boy also looked quite different.

This boy was very pale, his skin looking too smooth and too hard. His facial features were more defined, his jaw more square and his cheek bones more prominent. His once green, eyes were focus on her, almost as if they were trying to bore into her. But the green had changed, they were now a bright red, an evil sinister red.

Alice began to shake when he stepped closer and caressed her neck. His hands were ice cold, the once callused fingers now soft.

Alice tried rushing to the door the led to the stage, but James was there waiting for her. She screamed and ran to the other door, screaming again when James was once again waiting for her.

"I told you not to tell. You could never listen." James slowly walked towards her, eyes staring into hers.

"You're suppose to be in prison." Alice stuttered, starting to back away.

"I have powerful friends, little Alice." James whispered, still heading towards her. Alice kept backing up until her legs hit the counter on the wall. She felt around on the counter, her heart thumping when she felt the scissors under her hand.

"Leave me alone." Alice yelled, thrusting herself at James, going to stab him with the scissors. The scissors bent and Alice screamed. James grabbed her around the waist.

"The fun is just starting, my dear." James brought a cloth up to Alice's mouth and nose, forcing her to breath in the chemical.

A lump formed in Jasper's throat when he arrived at school to find police cars around the entrance. He parked the car as fast as he could, not bothering to lock it as he got out and ran towards the school. He didn't care who he pushed out of the way, he just needed to find Alice, make sure she was safe.

He finally came to a stop when he saw the police tape around the entrance to the dressing room. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Bella stood with a plain clothed cop. The women were crying, and Carlisle just stood as still as a statue. Jasper felt the man's sadness and anger, and knew something was very wrong.

"Carlisle." Jasper yelled, finally letting the formalities fall away. Carlisle waved the boy over, who was followed closely by Emmett and Edward. "What happened? Where's Alice?"

Carlisle gulped and took a deep breath, the tears finally pressing into his eyes. "She's been kidnapped. They aren't sure who, took her, yet. But, James posted bail Tuesday, and he hasn't checked in with his lawyer since Wednesday." Jasper felt himself start to shake. "But whoever took her left a message. It was written on her mirror. It just said, 'In the end, the prince failed his princess'."

"How can they not know? The school has cameras everywhere?" Edward commented, anger in his voice.

"They were ripped from the walls, crushed flat." Carlisle looked at Jasper. "They say they've never seen anything like it before."

"Wasn't anyone else here?" Jasper gulped.

"Everyone said they got a call from the director, changing the time they had be here." Carlisle took a deep breath.

Alice felt herself moving when she woke up. She kept silent as she looked around. She was freezing, in nothing but her bra and underwear, in the back of a utility van, hands tied to a handle, causing her shoulders to ache. There were no windows, so telling time was far from possible. She looked up towards the front, only seeing the one person in the back with her. She bit her lip and strained to hear.

James and two other men, Alice figured, suddenly putting it together. James was a vampire. He was working with Jasper's old roommates. They had kidnaped her. She tried to remain calm, but her mind was on overdrive, her heart pounding.

"Our little princess is awake, I hear." James turned to the girl, smiling as he watched her. "You know, if I would have known being a vampire made you hot, I would have had them change me years ago." James caressed the girl's bare thigh.

"Don't touch me." Alice yelled.

"Tisk, tisk." James shook his head. "And I was hoping you would have learned from last time." James grabbed a small bag and pulled it close. "You know, Ethan is my uncle, well he's sort of a great, great, great uncle. But he found me a few years ago. When I learned you were dating his roommate, well I couldn't stay away." James pulled out a needle, flicking the now uncapped tip. "Arm or toes?"

"Stop, don't." Alice continued to scream as James positioned himself above her, clenching her arm. "Please, don't." Alice began to cry as she felt the tip of the needle enter her arm.

"You know, GHB actually occurs naturally in your systems. Helps control consciousness, physical activity and sleep. But I think it's much more fun to use recreationally." James smiled at the girl. "Don't you think?"

Alice felt her body grow heavy, her mind beginning to slow. "You won't get away with this. Jasper will make you pay." Alice slurred as shadows closed in around her vision.

"Oh, we really are counting on him coming after us. And you, my dear, are going to be the one to turn him back to our side." James leaned down and kissed the girl's cheek. Alice attempted to pull away from his lips, but she couldn't move.

"He'll never." Alice mumbled before falling unconscious.

You know....I only got two reviews on the last chapter. I'm starting to think people aren't reading. I might just stop updating if I don't get more reviews on this chapter.


	10. Called in Favors and Reliving the Past

Ok, so I wasn't expecting the amount of reviews that I got after last chapter. At least 18 the next day! Wow! Ok, and I must apologize. I would never stop updating a story as long as I have new chapters. It was an empty threat. But if you don't notice, I wrote this chapter in like two days, compared to the other chapters, which take me about a week. So, HEY, keep the reviews coming, and I'll update faster!

Chapter 10

Carlisle drove up to the small cottage like home, seeing Jasper pace around the front room. He slipped out of his car and walked into the house, storming up to Jasper.

"You can't leave." Carlisle said, watching Jasper throw things into a backpack.

"I have to go after her, you have no idea what they are capable of." Jasper shouted.

"They want you to go after them. Its a trap and she's the bait." Carlisle threw an envelope down in front of the boy, Jasper's name written on the front. "Besides, you need to keep up appearances. How would it look if you left less than a week after your girlfriend was kidnapped?"

"I need to stop them before they really hurt her." Jasper grabbed the envelope and opened it, growling at what he saw. "And who knows what they've been giving her." Jasper held up the used needle.

"I'm not saying you can't look for her, you just have to keep up normality's. Go to school, be seen with Emmett and Edward, Rosalie and Bella." Carlisle sat down on the couch.

"I need to find her." Jasper stressed.

"Yes, but at night and on the weekends." Carlisle stared at the boy.

"Why are you putting limitations on me finding your daughter?" Jasper yelled, demanding an answer.

"Because I don't need you to be suspected in this. We need you here, I need you here for information." Carlisle sighed.

"Carlisle, I love her, I need to find her before James really hurts her." Jasper sat down next to the father.

"We need to think about this." Carlisle looked at the boy. "Where would you be most vulnerable at?"

"What?"

"They are out to hurt you, to make you suffer. They already took the girl you love, chances are they are going to take her to someplace you care about." Carlisle sighed.

"That would be Texas." Jasper whispered.

"Do you know anyone who would be willing to help you out?" Carlisle asked.

"Maybe a few. But I'm going to go crazy just sitting around here." Jasper groaned.

"I hate it too, even though I have no idea where to start, this is killing me." Carlisle sighed. "The police said they are done with the dressing room, but the cameras are still down." Carlisle stood, pulling out his car keys. "If you really need to do something, you might want to go see what they might have missed." Carlisle looked once more at Jasper before leaving.

Alice had started losing track of time. By the time she woke up the second time they were dragging her from the van into an old house. She was shoved and locked into a dark empty basement. There was a thin mattress and a scratchy blanket, nothing that even resembled a pillow. A bucket sat in the far corner, meaning to be a bathroom.

For the first few days she was left alone, which in hindsight Alice was quite thankful for. During that alone time she found a mold covered window at the top of a wall. The soft mold slightly muffled the sound of breaking glass, but Alice knew from her time with Jasper that the three vampires holding her would still hear the noise.

She squeezed herself through the small window, going as fast as she could, not caring about the glass that dug it's way into her skin. As soon as her feet were free she started to run. She ran into the dense forest that surrounded her captive's home, stumbling and tripping as she went. She was a few miles away from the house when she tripped and landed on the ground, laying there trying to catch her breath. She tried to scramble back up when she heard someone approach.

"Silly little girl, thinking you could outrun us." Someone grabbed her arm and threw her back against a tree. Alice felt the tears start to fall down her cheeks, coming face to face with the group of vampires.

"And we were trying to be so nice too." Tristan frowned.

"Hold her arms for me will you." James sighed.

"No, no, no. Please, no." Alice cried as Tristan and Ethan held her arms straight against the tree she was leaning against. James just smiled as he pressed himself close to the girl.

"Don't worry, Alice, I'll be nice. James kissed her cheek before roughly biting her neck. Alice screamed out in pain at the teeth on her neck, not even noticing the needle going into her arm.

Alice couldn't remember anything after that. Her next memory was waking up back in the basement, her neck aching. She was once again laying on the small mattress, arms tied to a pipe above her head. She looked down at herself and saw that someone had bandaged her wounds. Next to the bed sat a small brown bottle of rubbing alcohol. She was at a loss for an idea of would being taking care of her.

She looked around the room and saw the few changes. The one window was now boarded up with plywood, and the random boxes she had used to climb up to the window were now gone. Everything other than her mattress and bucket had been removed, adding an extra layer to the dungeon feel to the room. She also noticed that it was suddenly a lot colder than it once had been.

She had started to cry when she heard the door creak open, and the soft steps as someone descended the stairs. She bit her lip and brought her legs up so she was laying on her side in the fetal position, trying to protect herself.

"Shh, don't cry." It was Tristan's soft voice.

"What do you want?" Alice whispered spitefully through her tears.

"I want to help. If you promise not to run I'll untie your arms." Alice turned her head and stared at Tristan's face, his eyes soft and caring.

"I promise." Alice whispered. Tristan leaned over and undid the girl's bounds.

"Slowly put your arms down, you don't want to tear a rotator cuff or anything." Tristan instructed, to Alice's shock. "I read a lot." Tristan smiled, answering the unspoken question. "I brought you some food." Alice sat up and spotted the tray at the end of the mattress, almost drooling over the sandwich, chips, fruit and soda. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until that moment.

"Thank you." Alice whispered, grabbing half of the sandwich. Tristan smiled as the girl ate, leaning over to drape a thicker blanket over her shoulders.

"This has to stay between us, ok?" Tristan asked.

"Ok." Alice nodded, her mouth full. "Can I ask why?"

"James and Ethan want to torture you, they have since we brought you here. I don't really think thats right." Tristan shrugged, looking around the basement.

"If you don't think it's right then why are you here?" Alice asked, sipping her drink.

"To make sure you don't die." Tristan said flatly. "James would have killed you in the forest if I didn't pull him off you." Alice gulped. "James wants revenge on you, Ethan wants revenge on Jasper, I just don't want anyone dying."

"And kidnapping was the answer?" Alice was far from convinced.

"James originally wanted to rape you, feed off you and leave your body in Jasper's bed." Tristan's eyes met Alice's. "Jasper is a good man, he doesn't deserve to be hurt like that."

"Then why not help me get back to him." Alice's voice broke from the thought of Jasper.

"I can't." Tristan whispered.

"Why?" Alice's tears came back.

"Ethan would kill me." Tristan gritted his teeth.

"So?" Alice wasn't in her right mind, she knew that, she just wanted to be back at home.

"I can't betray, Ethan." Tristan took a deep breath. "No more than you could betray Jasper."

"What?" Alice was taken aback.

"I love Ethan, I need him." Tristan looked down at his hands. "If I didn't or this was just James I would help you get out of here, or lead Jasper here." Alice just sat, staring at Tristan. "Besides, I already left him a clue to lead him here."

"Thank you." Alice mumbled.

"Are you done eating?" Tristan asked. Alice nodded. "Lay back, I want to clean your wounds before James and Ethan come back." Alice nodded again and laid back, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as Tristan's cold hands touched her stomach.

"Are they bad?" Alice asked.

"No, mainly shallow cuts." Tristan sighed. "I'm sorry about this." He pressed a wet cloth to the cuts on her stomach, causing Alice to flinch a little. "And I'm really sorry for this, but I have too." Tristan took a deep breath as he touched the girl's forearm.

"Please, don't." Alice whispered, tears escaping her eyes as she felt the drug enter her body. She continued to cry until she fell, fitfully, into unconsciousness.

"Irina, please, I need your help." Jasper asked, into the cell phone, as he crept around the women's dressing room. "I just need you all to help me look for her."

"But why us, we're in Alaska, for God sakes. Don't you know anyone in Texas already?" Irina sighed into the phone receiver.

"I do, but I don't trust them enough. Charlotte and Peter aren't like us." Jasper whispered, staring at Alice's former make-up station.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Don't change the subject. I just need your help during the weekday. I need to keep going to school, but I'll help at night and on the weekend." Jasper asked, feeling the underside of Alice's make-up station. "Please, I'll owe you all."

"Fine, we'll meet you at your house Friday night." Irina sighed, hanging up.

Jasper smiled when he felt a small metal tube taped to the under-side of the counter. He removed it and took out the letter. He laid out the letter and flicked on his flashlight, holding it above the note so he could read.

_Dear Jasper_

_Please don't hate me. I never wanted to take Alice. I know you love her, and you know I understand love. I couldn't leave Ethan, I love him, I need him, I had to do what I was told to, but I'll try and take care of her. I know you'll come after her and when you do I won't try and stop you from taking her someplace safe. But if you attack Ethan I will fight you. My loyalty is to him, but I won't hurt Alice, believe me._

_I will try to send you clues to help you find her. I know you're coming for her, and I just want to help her. The first clue is on the back of this letter._

_Your friend,_

_Tristan_

Jasper flipped the letter, looking at the clue. It was a sketch of Texas, the sentence 'remember where you're from' written inside the outline of Texas.

Jasper pocketed the letter and turned off his light, running out of the school and to his car. He flipped out his cell phone dialing his old friends.

"Hey, Peter, it's Jasper. Are you and Charlotte still in Texas?" Jasper smirked as he drove, listening to his old friend. "Good, remember when I covered your ass? Yeah, I'm calling in that favor."

Tristan hadn't been back down to the basement in a while, leaving Alice with James and Ethan. Ethan wasn't too bad. He rarely even talked to her, just come down and give her the shot. While Ethan and Tristan came down to check on her, James was by far her most frequent visitor.

James did everything he could to hurt the girl. He'd tighten the bonds around her wrists and nip at her neck for a drink. By far his favorite activity was reminding her of what he had done to her. He would strip to his boxers and force her legs a part, slipping between them. He'd lay on top of her and press himself onto her, smirking as she cried and pulled on the rope around her wrists. He hadn't raped her, but he always left the option hang over her.

Every time any of the three vampires gave her the shot of GHB Alice would scream and cry. She hated how the drug made her feel, and was worried they might give her to much or that it'd be laced with something. Her fear escalated after a few days, she had been given at least three shots each day and next day nothing. Ethan and James had gone hunting and Tristan didn't want to drug the girl until he had to. But hours passed and she couldn't sleep. She was dead tired but she couldn't sleep.

While she had been there a little over a week, the worst day was still to come. Alice was coming out of her drug induced sleep when she noticed James watching her. The room was brighter than the basement, the walls covered in pealing wall paper. She pulled at her arms but they were still tied above her head. That was when she notice that her legs were also tied down, spread wide. She closed her eyes the sudden cold pressing against her skin, making her realize that she was laying naked.

"No, please, stop." Alice screamed, watching as James kneeled on the bed.

"Aw, come on, you know you've missed me." James smiled, running his hands over her body.

"Don't touch me." Alice tried to move away from him, but was stuck.

"You know, just because I'm no longer human, doesn't mean I don't have certain needs." James leaned down and kissed Alice softly on the neck.

"Don't." Alice screamed, feeling James bite her neck, knowing what was about to come. She screamed and cried as James entered her. She pulled on her bounds, screaming until her throat went raw. She just sobbed as James continued, refusing to look at him.

James seemed to love Alice's cries of pain, like it added to his satisfaction. He finished and slipped out of the girl and grabbed his clothes, just leaving the girl tied and bloodied on the bed. She continued crying until she heard the door open and shut again. She looked up hoping it was Tristan.

Over her time there, Tristan had become her mini savior. Bringing her food, giving her a blanket to keep warm, sneaking her upstairs to shower and give her new underwear and and a clean bra. She knew he was doing all he could, and was thankful for even the smallest thing.

To her dismay, Ethan was joining her. He walked over and broke the ropes tying the girl's feet and hands. Alice jumped off the bed, wrapping her arms around her chest, backing herself into a corner.

"What the hell do you want?" Alice snapped.

"Well, James made you sound so good, I just had to come give you a try." Ethan smiled. He was the exact opposite of Jasper and Tristan. Tristan, like Jasper, had a very lean muscle build, with curly dark brown hair. While his eyes were red, they were lighter, kinder. Ethan on the other hand had short black, spiky hair, with large muscles. His eyes were the same red shade as Tristan's, but his held a sinister, dark component.

"Don't touch me." Alice yelled.

"See, unlike James, I like the chase, the fight." Tristan said, walking slowly towards the girl.

"What about Tristan?" Alice tried distracting the man, running and jumping on the bed, running across to the opposite corner.

"What about him?" Ethan said, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

"He loves you." Alice was desperate, trying to hold Ethan off until she figured out how to get to the door.

"Tristan is a sad puppy, ever since his human lover refused who he truly was. I found him and fucked him and then he started following me around." Ethan rolled his eyes. "It was annoying at first, but than I figured he could be a useful tool. So, I said I loved him. But who cares, now I get a fuck whenever I want and get to use his powers. Win, win for me." Ethan smirked. "I even know he's been taking extra care of you. I don't really care, I let him do it, because I know if I do, he'll stay the sick little puppy, who would be loyal to me until the day I die."

Alice stood silent for a minute, taking everything in. She felt so sad for Tristan. At the same time her opportunity presented itself. She ran towards the door, almost getting away until Ethan grabbed her by the hair and threw her roughly onto the bed.

"Enough talking, lets do this." Ethan dropped his pants and climbed on top of the girl, roughly grabbing her hips.

"Stop!" Alice screamed, pushing at the man on top of her, kicking.

"See, I taught James all he knows, and more. But he isn't man enough to do what is needed." Ethan whispered against Alice's ear, forcing her legs apart with his knees.

"Please, Stop!!" Alice cried.

After at least an hour Ethan left, leaving the girl once again, crying and bloodied. But this time Tristan came in quickly after Ethan left. He walked over to the girl and wrapped a blanket around her, picking her up and carrying her to a bathroom.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. I tried to talk them out of it, but they refused to listen." He set the girl into a bathtub and started to run some warm water.

"H-he is using you." Alice whispered, hugging her knees to her chest.

"What?" Tristan whispered, handing the girl a washcloth and soap.

"He said he only keeps you around so he has a fuck whenever he wants and so he can use your powers." Alice looked up at the man, her eyes dull and broken.

"He lied." Tristan shook his head, trying to convince himself more than Alice. "He loves me." Tristan stood and turned away, biting his lip as he thought.

"You deserve better than him." Alice whispered.

So, yeah, sorry about the flipping back in forth, but I wanted to keep things up in the air a little. And I do listen to reviews, I tried not to do the whole "the boy", "the girl" instead of pronouns things, I hope it makes things better.

And I feel sad, only one person got my hint about a sequel that was in the last chapter. I thought it was pretty blatant. Oh well.

KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMING!!!!!


	11. Changed Minds and Changed Hearts

Chapter 11

"Good, you're here." Jasper said, hurrying the five members of the Denali clan into his home.

"Irina said you have girl problems." Kate smirked as she walked into the home.

"Not girl problems, vampire problems." Jasper sighed, watching as everyone sat down.

"How can you have vampire problems? You're stronger than any of us." Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I know you guys don't agree that I go to school, but I do, and I kind of met someone."

"A human?" Eleazar interrupted.

"Yes, her name is Alice and I love her."

"How sweet." Carmen cooed, taking Eleazar's hand in hers.

"Let the man talk, will ya." Irina complained before nodding at Jasper.

"She's been kidnapped. The two vampires I use to live with changed the man who raped her and all three of them are holding her somewhere in Texas. Now I still have to go to school, to keep up appearances." Jasper rolled his eyes. "But I have no idea what they are doing to her and I need help searching for her during the day."

"Of course we'll help." Carmen chipped in, smiling. Eleazar just nodded in agreement.

"Why should we help and risk our necks?" Tanya scoffed standing up.

"Because Jasper is like family, and we can't abandon family." Irina explained before looking at Jasper. "Even when we don't necessarily agree on certain things."

"She's right, Tanya." Kate looked up at the taller women. "I'll help." She smiled at Jasper.

Everyone stared at Tanya, waiting for her next move. "Fine." She rolled her eyes and sat down. "How do you know she's in Texas anyways?"

"Because, Tristan left me a note, on the back was a picture of Texas and the line 'remember where you came from'." Jasper laid out a road map of Texas, circles around different areas.

"You couldn't have been born in Rhode Island, could you?" Irina rolled her eyes.

Jasper shook his head and went back to the map. "I've circled place that I think are significant." Jasper pointed out the different spots. "Where I was born, where I grew up, where I spent my summers, where I was first sent in the Army, where I got each of my promotions, and where I was changed." Jasper sighed.

"We can split up and cover more ground." Kate suggested.

"Too risky. James is still a newborn, and Ethan is stronger than any of us alone." Jasper sighed. "Peter and Charlotte are already looking at the places I was at with Maria."

"What should we do if we find her and you're not there?" Eleazar asked.

"Call me and wait. I don't want any of you getting hurt." Jasper sighed. "Come on, if we leave now we can get there before sunrise." Jasper grabbed the map and slipped it into his pocket, before leading the group out of the house.

Alice woke up to Tristan sitting next to her. Her arms were untied and she had a few blankets covering her. "Morning." He smiled. "I brought breakfast." Alice took a deep breath taking in the smell of hot oatmeal, brown sugar and fruit.

"Thank you." Alice whispered, sitting up and maneuvering a blanket to cover her back. She slid the tray closer, taking a sip from the glass of milk.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"Sore, very, very sore." Alice looked over at Tristan frowning. "I miss Jasper."

"I know you do, and I bet he's on his way to find you." Tristan looked away. "About what you said yesterday."

"Yeah." Alice gulped.

"He really must have lied to you." Tristan tried to hold his voice steady.

"You didn't see the look in his eyes. He doesn't care about you in the same way that you care about him." Alice whispered. "Besides you're too nice for him."

"You just don't know him like I do." Tristan sighed.

"I guess it's hard to get to know someone when they're raping me." Alice said spitefully. Tristan bit his lip, looking down at the floor. He stood up and walked up the stairs and out of the basement, locking the door as he left.

He walked to the room he shared with Ethan, taking a seat on the bed. He laid back and stared up at the pealing paint of the ceiling, thinking. He got restless and jumped up, pacing around the room.

He thought back to when he had met Ethan. They were both hunting at a bar, ran into each other after feeding. Tristan was still hurting from having to kill Alex, his human lover, and had been wishing for anything to take away his pain. He let Ethan have him for a night, but the next morning he didn't want to leave. He followed Ethan for weeks, even though he knew Ethan didn't want him. But when Ethan suddenly said he loved him, Tristan wanted to believe in it so bad that he didn't question motives or the sudden change.

Tristan came to the conclusion that he had been a fool, he had been so desperate, so lonely that he had let himself be manipulated and used. He was suddenly sicken with himself. If he could he probably would have gotten sicken to his stomach.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed the once familiar number.

Jasper stopped in his tracks as he stared at his phone's caller ID. If it was still beating his heart would have stopped. He looked up at the small group around him as he answered the phone.

"What do you want?" Jasper growled.

"James and Ethan are gone for the day, I'm going to take Alice to the closest hospital. I'll give you the address and you can wait and take care of them. I'll get her family's numbers and call them, you can meet them at the hospital." Jasper's eyes went wide with shock.

"What's the catch?" Jasper whispered, not sure how to take the news. He was shocked, nervous, excited and scared.

"Let me be the one to set Ethan on fire." Tristan sighed.

"Deal." Jasper agreed.

Within minutes Jasper was running as fast as he could to the address he had been given, he had no idea what had changed Tristan's mind, but he was thankful he had.

Alice was scared when she heard Tristan fly down the stairs. Scared she had over stepped her bounds, that he was going to turn on her. Her fear was slightly relieved when she saw Tristan's smile.

"Here's the plan. You are going to say you were blindfolded the entire time, that you have no idea who they were or what they wanted or where they kept you. I'm going to say I found you passed out on the side of the road and that my cell phone was dead so I had to drive you to the hospital." Tristan said quickly.

"Really?" Alice wanted to cry.

"Yes, I'm going to come back here and meet Jasper. We'll take care of James and Ethan." Tristan smiled.

"Thank you!" Alice jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"Get dressed." Tristan shoved some old clothes into her arms, watching as she quickly pulled them on. "Now, I have to do this, but it's your last one, and when you wake up you should have your family back." Tristan held up the shot.

"Anything to go home." She held out her arm and smiled.

"Thank you, Alice, it's hard to explain, but you have helped me." Tristan smiled at the girl before sticking the needle into one of her veins. He threw the used needle on the ground and picked up the girl, running up the stairs and to the garage.

Carlisle and his family were sitting around the dinner table, silently poking at their food. Their home had been very quiet and somber since Alice had gone missing, even when Edward and Emmett were over. The house was void of everything but depression over the lost middle child.

At first Carlisle threw himself into fixing up Alice's room. He fixed the walls, scrubbed the floor spotless, and repainted before moving in the new furniture. Esme took over after that, making up the bed and putting away Alice's new clothes. Rosalie and Bella went to work organizing her CDs and books, making sure it was exactly the way Alice would have wanted it.

The depression had gotten worse after the room was set up perfectly, they had nothing to distract themselves with and therefore had to confront the one fact that they didn't want to think about. That Alice wasn't there, that she was who knows where, with who knows who, suffering through who knows what. The idea made each of their stomachs crawl.

At school Bella and Rosalie received a great amount of sympathy, and sat through countless stories from random people about what Alice meant to them or what she did for them. They had each been called to the guidance councilor, who proceeded to tell them that they needed to talk about what happen, to express their feelings. No one seemed to get that the sisters didn't want to think about their lost third musketeer. That they didn't need to hear that people were sorry, or that they thought Alice was such a good person, or that they know what it's like to lose someone.

They knew Alice was was more than just a good person, and that she wasn't lost, she was taken from them. They knew the stories and what their sister meant to people. They just wanted people to shut up and leave them alone. No one understood that Bella and Rosalie only wanted five people talking to them about anything dealing with Alice, and that was Emmett, Edward, Jasper and their parents. Everyone else couldn't talk.

For the first few days everyone got hopeful when the phone rang. Thinking it was the police with a new lead, or that it was Alice saying she escaped and was fine. But after the third day they knew not to get their hopes up, that it was almost a lost cause.

But that night when the phone rang no one looked hopeful. Carlisle sighed as he walked over, thinking he was going to have to talk to some random telemarketer. What he heard almost made him fall over.

"She's where?" Carlisle asked, staring at his family, as Esme, Bella and Rosalie all looked at him, tears in their eyes. "Ok, great, we'll be on the next flight down. Thank you so much." He hung up and smiled at his family. "She's at a hospital in Texas." Esme jumped up and hugged her husband tightly.

"Oh, Thank God." Esme cried. Carlisle turned and kissed his wife's forehead.

"I'll call the airline and get us tickets, go pack some clothes."

Alice groaned as she woke up, flinching from the bright lights as she opened her eyes. She next took in the fact that she was warm, fully covered. She looked at her arms, she had been washed.

"ALICE!" Alice was shocked by the sudden arms around her. Her sisters had thrown their arms around her, picking her up and hugging her tightly. "We missed you so much." They both cried out.

"I've missed you two too." Alice croaked out, her mouth and throat dry.

"Move you two, I'm entitled to a hug too." Esme teased her daughters.

"Mommy!" Alice called, tears falling down her cheeks, as she threw her arms around her mother, holding on tightly, trying to take in everything about the women.

"You've had us all so worried." Esme whispered through her own tears.

"I'll try not to do it again." Alice whispered, burying her face in the crook of her mother's neck.

"Hey, princess." Carlisle smiled, walking into the room and taking a seat on the edge of Alice's bed.

"Daddy!" Alice moved and hugged her father tightly, letting him hold her.

"I'm so glad to have you back." Carlisle whispered, trying to hold back his own tears.

"I'm glad to be back." Alice mumbled. "It was horrible, daddy." Alice cried. "I couldn't see anything. They kept me drugged and tied up." Alice sat back, showing her dad the inside of her forearms. Her pale skin was dotted with tiny bruises and red dots, her wrists bandaged all the way around.

"The doctor said there are some cuts on you stomach and thighs." Carlisle whispered.

"One time I woke up and my wrists were untied. I found a window and broke it. I tried so hard to get away, but they were faster." Alice looked down at her hands. "Where's Jasper?" Alice asked, trying to change the subject.

"I called him, he said he's on his way, to tell you he's missed you like mad." Carlisle smiled, touching Alice's cheek. "The police want to ask you a few questions."

"Can you all stay?" Alice asked softly.

"I'll make sure we can." Carlisle got up and kissed the top of his daughter's head, before walking out and getting the police officer.

Alice stayed in her mother's arms the entire time the police were talking to her. They were there for at least two hours, asking question after random question. Carlisle almost demanded they leave a few times, hating to see his daughter cry so hard. He was glad when they left, hoping Alice could finally calm down and rest.

Alice kept true to her word, sticking to the story that she never saw their faces, that she didn't recognize the voices and that she had no idea where they had kept her. Not even knowing she was in Texas until she heard the name of the hospital. She didn't like retelling the story of what James had put her through, and almost got sick to her stomach talking about what Ethan had done to her. She was very glad when they left, turning to cling tighter to her mother.

"Don't worry, little one, you're safe now." Esme cooed, stroking her daughter's hair.

"When can I go home?" Alice sniffed, looking at her father.

"Because of the drugs they want to keep you here for a few days, make sure you don't go through withdrawal or anything." Carlisle shrugged.

"But don't worry, we're not leaving your side." Esme assured the girl. Alice nodded and slid off her mother's lap, kneeling as she held her arms out to her two crying sisters.

"It's been so strange without you two." Alice whispered as she hugged her sister's tightly.

"It's been just as strange without you." Rosalie whispered.

"School's just not as fun." Bella said, making her sister's laugh.

Alice pulled away at the sound of a knock on the open door, tearing up again at the sight of Jasper. If it wasn't for the IV in her arm she would have run and jumped him, but she dealt with it.

"Jasper!" She yelled. Jasper ran to the girl and pulled her into a tight hug, holding her as tight as he could without causing her pain.

"They're gone, both of them are gone forever." Jasper whispered into the girl's ear, smiling when she hugged him tighter.

"I've missed you so much." Alice whispered, just holding her boyfriend as if her life depended on it.

"Not even half as much as I missed you." Jasper pulled back and smiled. "I'm so glad your safe now." He ran a finger down Alice's cheek, smiling brighter.

"Are you hungry, Alice?" Carlisle asked. Alice looked over at her father and nodded. "Ok, we'll go find you something unhealthy and delicious." Carlisle leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead before shooing his family out of the room and shutting the door after them.

Alice sat back against her pillows, watching Jasper take her in. Jasper reached over and touched the bandages around her neck, frowning. Jasper's eyes froze lower on the girl, her hospital gown had rode up, exposing the large bruises covering the inside of her thighs.

"James?" Jasper whispered.

"Ethan." Alice said softly, pulling her gown down. "Are they both really gone?"

"Yes." Jasper smiled and moved next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she curled up on his chest.

"I was so scared." Alice whispered. "They kept saying they'd be ready when you came, that they'd burn you alive while I watched. I didn't want you to get hurt but I didn't want to die without ever seeing you again." Alice's tears came back as she talked. "I didn't want to die there."

"Shh, baby, I would have never let them get away with that." Jasper cooed against the girl's hair, rocking her gently back and forth. "No one will ever hurt you again, I promise." Jasper gently rubbed the girl's back, trying to calm her. "I'm never leaving you." He kissed her forehead, trying as hard as he could to cover the girl in his love.

Alice laid in Jasper's arms, clenching his shirt tightly. Her tears slowed and subsided as she was overcome with love and a feeling of safety. She felt Jasper's arms tighten around her as her eyelids became heavy. She yawn and moved, molding herself to Jasper, drifting off to sleep on his chest.

"She's asleep?" Carlisle asked, shocked, when he and his family returned. Esme had brought back a vase of flowers, Rosalie and Bella were each holding gift bags, while Carlisle held a bag of diner food.

"Yeah, just knocked right out. Is that bad?" Jasper asked, fingers absently stroking Alice's hair.

"No, the doctor just didn't think that she'd be able to go to sleep on her own for a while. The amount of GHB she's been on, her sleep cycle should be messed up." Carlisle said as he set down the food. Jasper just looked down at the small girl in his arms and kissed her forehead, happy to know she was once again safe.

"Doctors aren't always right, dear." Esme kissed her husband's cheek before setting the vase of flowers on the table next to Alice's bed. "We should just be happy that she's sleeping. She's been through a lot and needs to rest." Carlisle nodded before pulling his wife to him, holding her as they both watched their hurt, middle, child sleep.

Don't know how many more chapters there are going to be, but there should be a sequel!


	12. Simple Ends

Chapter 12

Alice went home after a week in the hospital, crying in happiness as she saw her room. She took her time walking around her room, running her hand over everything. She stopped and smiled as she stared at the pictures of her and Jasper, along with the pictures of her family. She picked up a frame and held it close, a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

She set the picture back and turned around, wiping her eyes as she walked towards Jasper. Jasper held his arms open and readily accepted Alice into a tight embrace. He kissed the side of her forehead and closed his eyes, listening to her slow heartbeat and soft breathing.

"I love you Jasper." Alice whispered, nuzzling into the crook of Jasper's neck.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Alice." Jasper whispered.

I know it's short, but I didn't want a long ending when I could sum up Jasper and Alice in a few words. Besides, now it's on to a sequel. It's probably going to be called Picture to Burn, and I'll post a note here when It's up. But give me a few weeks, cause I'm going to want to write a few chapters before I start posting.


	13. Author Note on Sequel!

Hey, the sequel is up! This one is going to be a slower updated one, maybe once a week. But as you all know, the more reviews the faster I'll update! So, check it out!

.net/s/4836843/1/Picture_to_Burn


End file.
